Lesbian Pollen
by Hopedruid
Summary: A wrestling trope becomes a reality for many unsuspecting female wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

Lesbian pollen was a joke. A simple joke-y way to explain why certain female wrestlers seemed to engage in bi-curious or homoerotic behavior for a very brief time, then lose it after the conclusion of a feud etc. It wasn't actually something used to describe reality. However, history has it's ironies, and the biggest, most absurd of which, was that lesbian pollen first began to be taken seriously by the medical community, once it had spread through the ranks of female professional wrestlers.

Bayley had been feeling a bit hot and odd that entire afternoon. However, she knew she had to keep it together. She couldn't pass on a booking until she was positive she was really sick, especially when she was teaming with her friend Sasha. They were in the locker room, getting ready for their match that night. Bayley couldn't help but let her eyes stray over her friend's body while she had done so, sneaking peaks at her athletic form. Sasha was really beautiful. Bayley had always recognized that, even when they were rivals. But tonight she felt...differently about it. It was a more intense pull to Sasha's body. Not merely a simple acknowledgment but an attraction.

She was into Sasha, Bayley realized, as more than just a friend.

"Bayley? You alright?" Sasha said.

"Y-yeah. Of course." Bayley said. She had been too immersed in her thoughts. Mind swirling in concern about her newfound infatuation.

"You should get focused you know. We've got a big match." Sasha said, putting a hand on Bayley's back. It wasn't that intimate of a gesture. Sasha touched her plenty of times like that before and Bayley had thought nothing of it. Now though, she felt a shudder of arousal.

"I know. I'll get my head on straight." Bayley said, cringing a bit at the word "Straight" she definitely wasn't that.

"Good, I know you will. Cmon, we should get to the ring." Sasha said and gave Bayley a bit of a slap on the bum before leaving. It was platonic, again something Sasha would usually do from time to time, but Bayley couldn't help but blush. She gazed after Sasha as she left. God, she has a great ass, Bayley thought. Nothing about it really seemed odd to her at this point. Already Bayley was adjusting to her new sexual orientation. Bayley gulped and followed. She was pretty horny, but all she had to do was get through one match and get to her hotel room.

Their opponents that night were Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax. Which Bayley wasn't too enthused about. They were pretty tough opponents for one thing, but they were also gorgeous and Bayley had newfound homoerotic attraction and was horny as fuck, so that was a slight problem as well.

Bayley was up against Alexa first. She tried to minimize the more body to body contact by utilizing strikes, with the occasional headlock or wrist lock. However, while she had Alexa in a headlock she couldn't help but notice how fucking good Alexa smelled. Like strawberries and vanilla and heaven and fucking sex.

"What the-" Alexa said. Fuck, she might have noticed. Bayley spun Alexa around and hit her with a clothesline, knocking Alexa on her ass. When Alexa got up though, her demeanor had changed. Alexa was now smirking. She ran at Bayley and hit her with a clothesline, then pulled her ponytail to drag her to her feet.

"I know what your weakness is now. I know what you are." Alexa said. Then she lifted her up into a German suplex, slamming Bayley hard into the mat. Bayley tried to battle back. But every time she did, she was faced with some cheap tactic or other and Alexa was able to weasel her way back into contention. At a certain point, Alexa was draped across the second rope, exposing her butt to Bayley. Bayley couldn't help but stop and momentarily stare. It was an amazing ass, Bayley admitted. Alexa was so beautiful. A bitch to be sure. Nothing like her Sasha...but still all too appealing to look at. So she couldn't help but hesitate. And then Alexa started shaking her ass. Bayley was entranced and shortly thereafter felt a right hook rocket into her face and knock her on her own ass.

Bayley made the tag at around that point. Sasha seemed to have much less difficulty with Alexa, especially since she was able to keep things in the center of the ring where Nia couldn't interfere. Sasha hit her hard and went for a lot of brutal looking submissions, including almost locking in the Banks Statement. Unfortunately, the wiley Bliss was able to make it over to Nia, who came in and brutalized Sasha. Nia Jax used a lot of power moves and strikes. Sasha wasn't quite able to mount a significant comeback against the powerful Jax.

Eventually, Sasha is able to make it back into their corner and tag in Bayley. Bayley is able to take Jax down with a couple of clotheslines, but she is not able to hold the upper hand for long. Soon Bayley was being thrown across the ring, hit with closed fists and forearms and genuinely knocked around. Then a leg drop. Bayley just barely kicked out. She got to her feet, staggering. Only to be Irish whipped into the corner. Bayley was pounded by several corner hip attacks. Bayley would be in heaven if she wasn't in so much pain. Nia Jax's backside was huge and sexy. She just wanted to grab it. See how it felt in her hands. She honestly had no will to move out of the way.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jax said, as she got in her face.

"Wh-what?" Bayley said.

She was lifted up on her shoulders and slammed to the mat with a Samoan drop. Then pinned. One. Two. Three. Bayley was in shock. She hadn't been able to do anything. All because her mind was focused on the...assets of her opponents.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha said, in the locker room afterwards. It sounded harsh but she actually sounded more concerned than angry.

"I dunno..." Bayley said.

"Were you alright out there? A couple times you seemed completely distracted." Sasha said.

"I-I was fine. Just off my game." Alexa said.

"It's fine...it's fine. We can still work our way back up the rankings. But you need to get your head in the game. Alright?" Sasha said. Giving her a pat on the shoulder. It felt good. Bayley craved Sasha's touch. Before she even knew it she was kissing Sasha. At first, Sasha was too shocked to even resist. But eventually, she pushed her off.

"Bayley, what the hell?" Sasha said when she pried her off.

"I don't-I'm sorry. Your just so beautiful and-jeez. I'm so sorry." Bayley said.

"I-I'm not into women. Not into you like...that. I'm straight." Sasha said. She was quite honestly shocked by all of this. She had thought Bayley was straight too.

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Bayley said. She seemed utterly beside herself.

"It's fine. I just. I've gotta go." Sasha said and she went running out. Leaving Bayley with her thoughts, her regrets and her raging libido.

"You did a great job out there Nia." Alexa said.

"Thanks. Really it was down to you discovering Bayley's weakness. If her mind wasn't so much on our bodies she might have stood half a chance." Nia said.

"When your a genius like me, noticing those things comes easy." Alexa said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just keep your mind focused and we can win those tag titles." Nia said.

"Of course. Long as you do what I say, we are a sure thing." Alexa said and walked off in her street clothes. Nia looked over at her as she walked away. Funny, when did Alexa's butt start looking so damn good in those jeans? Nia shook her head. It was probably nothing. She just needed some rest, and maybe some "quality time" with a man.

Of course, the infection was doomed to spread only further. Lesbian pollen was very catchy indeed. And four people were already infected.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither rest nor the idea of being with a man helped in subduing Nia's thoughts towards her petite blonde friend. In fact, by that next afternoon, Nia was having difficulty walking around in public without ogling every beautiful woman she came across. She was horny. Desperately so. And she needed to find someone she could "have some fun" with.

She decided, whether she was trolling for women or not, that she needed to head to the gym before tonight's event. However, she couldn't focus on exercise for too long. Her pollen enhanced libido wouldn't allow that. So her eyes just kept straying to the behinds and chests of other women.

Nia couldn't take it, and was just about to start flirting with the nearest woman who caught her eye when she saw a familiar face. Then a familiar pair of breasts, legs and a curvy bottom. Nia walked over, with a smile.

"Hey Toni. Nice meeting you here." Nia said, to the blonde woman on the treadmill.

"Hey Nia." Toni Storm said. She had met the other woman a couple of times but they didn't really know each other much. Personally, Nia just seemed like someone content to be Alexa's lap dog. A bodyguard that would help push the shorter woman to glory in exchange for a cut of it. Toni, who was compelled to be the best, couldn't understand that sort of viewpoint, nor the shortcuts those two took.

"I know we haven't really connected before. But I was hoping we could maybe get some lunch, get to know each other a bit." Nia said, looking her up and down. If Toni didn't know any better, she would think the other wrestler was checking her out. But that couldn't be. Toni wasn't one for gossip but she heard some things and Nia had been confirmed to have been in several relationships with men in the past, and Toni hadn't heard anything about her being bi, though she supposed that was still possible.

"Uh...sure." Toni said. She wasn't sure why she said yes. She could have made up an excuse, as she really didn't trust Nia. However Still, she didn't have any reason to deny her, and who knows, maybe she could make a friend. Convince Nia to stop her heelish ways and join the good guys.

Nia smirked and gave Toni a smack on the ass.

"Ok, then we'll have lunch in the diner across the street as soon as your done. See ya then." Nia said and walked away, rolling her hips seductively as she did so.

Toni shuddered. Something was definitely up with her. Still, what was the worst that could happen at lunch?

Alexa woke up horny. As an adult with a healthy sex drive, this wasn't entirely unheard of but it felt intense and almost bottomless. Like she could fuck and fuck and still need more. Looking at her phone she realized that she had a meeting with Mickie James that day. The two had struck up a bit of an impromptu alliance and Alexa had been intending on solidifying it. Thinking of the beautiful older woman, Alexa couldn't help but think that she'd love to solidify their alliance in a very intimate sense.

She blinked. Where the hell had that come from. She wasn't interested in women...was she? Suddenly it felt like she really should be. Women were pretty beautiful and gorgeous, with curves and wide hips and large bottoms and round boobs that she'd just love to grab...

Yeah, she was a lesbian. Or at least liked women sexually. Alexa was going to have to make their meeting into a real date. She picked out a white top that gave her a decent amount of cleavage and picked the tightest pair of jeans in her closet to show off her "biscuit butt" and then headed out. She was going to knock Mickie off her feet. Then she was going to sleep with her.

Mickie's role in this tale requires some explaining. During her initial debut as a wrestler, she had been affected by a relative of the lesbian pollen. It shared the sexual orientation changing and libido increasing properties of lesbian pollen, but it also leads to a tendency towards obsession and wasn't transmittable from person to person. It also had a way to combat it. As long as Mickie drank a special tea concoction every day, it would keep the effects under control. Erasing the obsessive tendencies and keeping her libido in check. This essentially left Mickie as a slightly hornier then average bisexual, instead of the fully sex-crazed lesbian she had been when she was stalking Trish back in the day.

So indeed, Mickie was interested in Alexa already. And seeing her arrive to her house in such an...eye catching outfit, really made her horny.

"Hey Mickie! It's so great to be meeting with you. You've been my idol for like ages." Alexa said, running up to give Mickie a hug. Mickie hugged back, the short girl feeling so good in her arms.

"Thanks. Though I hope that's not your way of calling my old." Mickie said.

"Oh no! Of course not. You're absolutely gorgeous and are still killer in the ring. That bitch Beth whatever got lucky when she took your TV title." Alexa said.

"Beth Pheonix. I agree but you should never underestimate your opponents. She's formidable and she managed to beat me because I didn't expect her to still be as good as she was." Mickie said. Putting on her wrestling nerd hat helped in situations like this. Easier to avoid thinking about Alexa being naked in her bed that way.

"Yeah, sure of course. Your right Mickie. Your such a wise, smart, beautiful wrestler. You really inspire me." Alexa said. Now Mickie was sure. Alexa was flirting with her.

"Ms. Bliss, you better not be playing with me. I don't deal kindly with teases." Mickie said. She'd had her heart broken before by women who promised her the world, then got cold feet and ran away.

"Don't worry Mickie. I'm not one to go halfway." Alexa said, grabbing Mickie's hand and kissing it. Mickie closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. Then she took her other hand and stroked it through Alexa's hair. She'd always had a weakness for blondes, Mickie thought.

"Alright then, Miss Bliss. Then I'm going to take good care of you, for as long as your willing. I'll mentor you in the ring and I'll take control in the bedroom. Does that sound alright to you?" Mickie said, taking her hand away from Alexa's mouth.

"Yes. God yes." Alexa said, she then gasped as Mickie snaked the hand she had been kissing around her and grabbed her tush hard.

"Your cute little biscuit butt is mine then pet." Mickie said and she embraced Alexa in a kiss.

Sasha was so confused. Just last night she had turned down Bayley, but this morning...she was beginning to regret it. Bayley was her best friend after all. So kind and sweet. They knew each other better than anyone. And Bayley was hot as hell and had a killer booty. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't control her racing mind. So she decided to call a friend. An old friend. The current WWF champion in fact, Charlotte Flair.

It was bizarre having her in her home after such a long rivalry. To be honest, Sasha still hated her guts for all Charlotte has done. To Sasha personally and to Sasha's friends. And from the scowl on Charlottes face, she could tell the feeling was mutual. However, Sasha and Charlotte still had a couple friendship points rolling around. Some old respect for one another. Some favors that could be called in. Sasha decided now was the time to use one of them.

'

Still, she wished Charlotte hadn't chosen to wear a shirt that exposed how large her breasts were. That was going to make it very difficult for Sasha to keep focused.

"You said you needed me, Red, so get it over with. As the WWF Women's champion, I have more important things to do than waste my time in this hovel." Charlotte said, dismissively to Sasha's apartment.

"Bitch-I mean...Charlotte. I need your help. I think I'm going kinda crazy." Sasha said.

"Going? You were delusional enough to believe you could have been the face of the WWF, when I was around. I would have to say, that's pretty crazy." Charlotte said with a smirk.

"I...I suddenly seem to be attracted to women." Sasha said. A pause and then Charlotte began to laugh.

"It's not funny." Sasha said.

"Yes...yes it is. Your many things, but not a lesbian. I have a great gaydar, and you didn't ping at all the entire time we were over in NXT. And someone doesn't just wake up gay. That would be ridiculous." Charlotte said. However, she noticed Sasha didn't seem like she was paying attention. In fact, she was enraptured by Charlotte's chest.

"Ah-hem, Sasha?" Charlotte said.

"U-uh sorry. What?" Sasha said, clearly embarrassed. Charlotte sighed.

"Well, I guess you are a lesbian now. That's...strange. I really don't know how that could happen. When did you start feeling like this?" Charlotte said.

"I woke up feeling this way. Last night Bayley kissed me and I turned her down and then I wake up and I really wish I hadn't. Please tell me what is happening." Sasha said, she was clearly distressed.

"I dunno. You should probably go to Bayley about it though. Work things out with her. Physically. Then you'll probably feel a lot better about the whole sitoution. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be going. I have a title match tonight." Charlotte said, getting up to leave.

"Thanks. You've been ever so helpful." Sasha said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I try." Charlotte said and left.

Sasha stared at her phone. Maybe Charlotte was right. Maybe she should call Bayley.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni began feeling odd a bit into her workout. She felt a bit warm and strange. Oddly she began to notice women a bit more. She wouldn't say she was attracted, but she did notice the beauty of women visually a bit more, and it seemed a bit more interesting to look at women than men. Toni shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Maybe a bit of insecurity caused by Nia's odd behavior.

By the time she left, Toni was feeling kinda out of it. One thing for sure was that she no longer felt worried about meeting Nia. In fact, she was looking forward to it.

Nia and Toni arrived at the dinner, got tables and ordered. Their waitress was a pretty blonde woman, Toni thought she had c-cup breasts, and she was in a uniform that was fairly form-fitting and looked great on her. Nia openly ogled the waitresses bum as she walked away and, curious, Toni looked too. It looked pretty nice, Toni had to admit.

Nia caught where Toni's eyes had went and grinned. She had a chance at her for sure now.

"So Toni, how are you doing over in NXT?" Nia asked.

"Great. I'm nearly in contention for the NXT title but I'm a bit uncertain about things. I could keep going for it, try and grab the belt from Bazzler, but I also could switch positions to the UK division and compete with that stacked roster and show why I'm the best over there. I can't quite make up my mind and Regal's really pressuring me to make a decision." Toni said. It was a really hard decision. Did she want to be apart of the NXT World titles prestigious history, or help establish the UK belt as one of the most important in the Wrestling world. Toni wasn't really sure. She could always do one and then the other but it was still a hard choice.

"I see. That must be tough for you." Nia said, putting a hand over one that Toni had laid on the table. Toni nearly withdrew, but it kinda did feel nice...

"H-how are things going for you, over in the Fed." Toni said, using the common slang for the WWF.

"Oh things are going wonderfully. Alexa and I are one title shot away from grabbing the Tag titles. Absolution has nothing on us." Nia said. Though both Mandy and Sonya were hot. Nia licked her lips at the thought of getting her hands on one of those beauties.

Toni saw her licking her lips and withdrew her hand quickly from Nia's. She didn't want anything to do with lesbian sex. Even though Nia's touch did feel good, and women were beautiful, and honestly sex with another woman didn't sound so horrible. She was still straight and nothing could change that.

Could it?

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you not feeling too good?" Nia asked.

"I-uh, do feel a little strange I guess." Toni said. She was glad she didn't have to go wrestle till the weekend. She wasn't feeling very well, and the fact that she suddenly felt differently about the idea of wrestling around with a bunch of half-naked women was kinda scaring her.

"Ah. Well, I could bring you home and take care of you for a while. There's still some time before I have to go into work." Nia said. The way she said it and the way Nia looked at Toni gave her no doubt about what Nia meant by that. And it made her heart race...but not in a bad way.

"No, that's fine." Toni said.

Toni and Nia ate lunch together and largely Toni had to think of new ways to reject Nia's flirtations and come ons. As soon as Toni finished and paid, she bolted out of the dinner.

"I'll get that cute little ass sometime, you don't have to worry about that Toni." Nia muttered as she took a sip of coffee. That girl couldn't deny her feelings forever after all.

Before Alexa even knew it she was on her knees, eating Mickie out. All she'd done was follow her instincts and they took her here. She couldn't say she regretted even a moment of it, she was enjoying this. But she also couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Oh god. Oh God. Oh Bliss!" Mickie said as she came. Alexa was so wet. She loved that she could give her idol this pleasure. She had known Mickie was a lesbian, or at least somewhat inclined in that direction since she had seen her feud with Trish, and while she never judged her for that she also had never truly admired that aspect of her. Now she did and Alexa would do anything to keep her hero happy.

"That was not bad Bliss. Was that your first time with a woman?" Mickie said as she laid back on her bed.

"Uh-huh." Alexa nodded.

"Good for a first time. I'm proud of you. But you do have some work to do. And I'll be there every step of the way." Mickie said.

"That sounds great." Alexa said. She was so excited to be under Mickie's wing. She could conquer the world with her and Nia at her side, Alexa was sure of that.

"Get up here on the bed pet. You don't have to grovel at my knees all the time. I want to look at your pretty face. We've only got a couple of hours until showtime.

Bayley arrived to the arena a bit early. After spending most of last night and the morning getting rid of her straight porn stash and watching quite a lot of lesbian porn, then spending some time at her gym working out and ogling even more women, Bayley didn't know what else to do with herself. Bayley got changed, spent a bit of time on her phone, then just hung around in the seating of the arena.

"You ok Bayley?" Said a familiar voice. It was one of her dear friends. Badass, leather-wearing, "The Man" Becky Lynch. She had done well for herself recently, and Bayley was very proud of her friend. But Bayley's happiness in seeing her was a little muddled. After all she couldn't hug her, because Bayley would want more than just a hug. Much more.

"I-I'm ok." Bayley said.

"That was a little weak, wasn't it? Cmon, something has to be on your mind." Becky asked.

"I...I messed things up with Sasha and now I don't know if she'll be my friend anymore." Bayley said. She was near tears. As sex-obsessed as she was now, and as much as she loved Sasha, she could live without her as a lover. However, losing her friendship would be devastating.

"Bayley, Bayley. It's ok. What happened?" Becky said, moving a bit closer and patting her friend on the back, reassuringly.

"I-I...I have a crush on her. And-and I stupidly acted on it and kissed her!" Bayley said. Becky blinked. She was surprised but she couldn't say she was totally shocked. Ever since the end of their rivalry in NXT, Bayley and Sasha had been the closest of the four horsewomen. So close she suspected affections might have run deeper...though she couldn't be sure.

"I...I see. Well I'm sure she was surprised by it, so she might not have reacted the best right away. But I know Sasha well enough to know she wouldn't dump you as a friend because of that. I think you do too." Becky said.

"Y-you really think so? I mean...I betrayed her trust. Just kissing her out of nowhere." Bayley said.

"I'm sure. Sasha is a good friend and so are you. So just dry your tears and go talk to her. I'm sure everything will be back to normal in a bit." Becky said. Bayley wiped away her tears.

"Y-yeah. I guess. I-I was just being stupid." Bayley said.

"No. It's fine. I think it's natural to be scared of losing someone you love." Becky said. Bayley smiled at her. Becky was so pretty too. And so close. So warm and comforting. Bayley just wanted to kiss her. Just wanted to feel her.

Then she got a call.

"Oh uh...I should take this. It's Sasha." Bayley said.

"Good luck. I'm sure it will go well." Becky said. Bayley nodded, got up and walked off to have the conversation in private.

Becky waited five minutes. Then ten. Then fifteen. She was just about to go check on Bayley when she felt a pain in the back of her head and feel forward, hard into the seat ahead of her. Becky fell to the ground clutching her head. She hurt. Bad. She couldn't even think.

Shortly afterward she felt more pain as fists rained down on her face. When they ceased and she was able to look up, she saw Rousey standing above her, an evil sneer on her face.

"You think I'd just take your shit laying down bitch? You think you could get away with everything you pulled? I will never let that happen." Ronda said.

"You're not even in this fucking promotion anymore." Becky managed to get out. Ronda kicked her face a little bit with the heel of her shoe.

"You think that will stop me? You didn't beat me. You got lucky. A shitty ref was what separated me from the title. That's all. You aren't "the man" your nothing." Ronda said.

"Want a hankie to dry your tears with." Becky said. She got a few stomps to the abdomen in response.

"You want this to end? That pain to end? Then come down to the NWA and fight me. Just to sweeten the deal I'll even put my Women's championship on the line. We'll settle this once and for all." Ronda said.

"And...if...I refuse." Becky said, gasping. Ronda had knocked the wind out of her.

"Then I'll keep paying you little visits. So if your kinky Irish ass is into pain, then I'd keep stay away from the Alliance. If not I'll see you down there." Ronda said. Then she stomped her one more time and spat in her face as a goodbye.

I'll kill that fucking bitch, Becky thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Becky's nose was bleeding, and she was probably going to get bruises on her stomach and along her face. Ronda had hit her really fucking hard. After spending some time recovering. She decided to go look for Bayley. Ronda could have jumped Bayley to further hurt her or to settle some grudge she had against the WWF as a whole. Becky limped through the stands of the Arena, but she couldn't find Bayley anywhere. Eventually, she headed back to her seating to check if Bayley had tried to find her but still there was no sign of her. At that point Becky was really worried. Panicked even. Bayley could be somewhere hurt. That psycho Ronda could have abducted her. Becky had to take a breath so she didn't freak out in the middle of the WWF arena.

Right, where would Bayley go to be alone several hours before the show? Probably the locker room. Becky made her way down there. On the way she ran into Charlotte.

"What the- you look like shit Becky. And I mean more than usual." Charlotte said.

"I don't have time for your bullshit Charlotte. You know as well as I do if I was still the one holding the title when you last challenged for it, I'd have broke your arm." Becky said.

"I'd break your nose for saying that Beck, but it looks like someone beat me to it." Charlotte said. Becky felt strongly compelled to punch her in the face and put on the Dis-Arm-Her or at least shoot off a retort, but again, she was more worried about Bayley then she was pissed at Charlotte.

Becky walked over to the woman's locker room, flipping Charlotte off as she did so. Charlotte scoffed and walked away. She had better things to do herself.

Bayley was sitting on the floor, crying silently to herself, still holding her phone.

"Bayley. Bayley. What happened?" Becky said to her, as she walked closer.

"Sasha she...Sasha said-" Bayley said but she just couldn't finish her sentence. Becky's heart dropped. If Sasha had said anything mean to her, she'd have Becky to deal with.

"What did she say?" Becky asked.

"She...she said she loved me too." Bayley said looking up, reveling they were happy tears, a huge smile on her face. Becky smiled back.

She was so happy that Bayley had found someone. She hoped she found a woman to love someday.

Wait what? Where the hell had that come from? That wasn't right. She was into men right? Right? There had to be something appealing about men, though she couldn't really think of much at the moment. Internally she felt ridiculous. Of course, she was straight. If she wasn't she'd be way more jealous of Sasha then she was. Bayley was such a hottie, with a great ass. If she was really into women she'd want to do her right then and there, but she didn't. So she couldn't be. And she just saw Charlotte with her huge fake boobs and she had barely looked at them.

She felt a bit warm and her head felt a bit funny, but that was probably from the beating she had just taken. She had a match that night. After that, she could go home and recover for a couple of days. Then she wouldn't be confused at all.

"Hey Becky, you look pretty beat up." Bayley said, wiping the tears away.

"Y-yeah. Ronda blindsided me. Challenged me to a match But don't worry. I'll take care of her." Becky said.

"Ok. She's really tough. But if anyone can beat her. It's you." Bayley said, she gave her a fond grin. Becky suddenly felt even warmer.

Several hours passed and everyone began turning up to the arena. Becky got herself checked out by the doctors and cleared to compete. She had a match with Naomi that night. Becky was a bit concerned. Naomi was a difficult enough opponent on an average night, and she had just taken a beating from Ronda. Still she couldn't give up her chance, this was a number one contendership match for the Women's WWF TV title. She'd never got her hands on that belt, and she wanted to pick it up. She hadn't had a belt since she dropped the Women's title to Asuka.

Alexa and Mickie arrived together. Mickie told Alexa that it was ok to keep their relationship a secret for the moment, and Alexa agreed, though she probably would have agreed with her no matter what Mickie said. Alexa was completely under her spell. Alexa pretty much ogled Mickie the entire time she was changing. The lesbian pollen had hit her hard and she was having a very difficult time keeping it under control. Even after Mickie left, Alexa couldn't help but check out the bodies of the women wrestlers changing, though she tried to be a bit more subtle about it then she had been with Mickie.

Nia Jax walked into the locker room all full of swagger. She had never felt quite as sexy and confident as she had then. She was convinced that she had pretty much seduced Toni, and all she needed to do was follow up on that in a day or two and she'd be in her bed. She'd also been hitting on women that entire afternoon and not all of the reactions were bad or rejections. She felt like a goddess. A lesbian sex goddess and she had no problem with her sudden change in orientation. In fact, it felt really good.

As soon as Nia walked in she saw Alexa's cute little butt bent over as she tried to put on her wrestling gear. She was wearing an adorable pair of pink panties that Nia thought would look rather better on her bedroom floor. Prying her eyes off that excellent tush, Nia found that Alexa was staring at something. Following her eyes, Nia saw that she was spying on the lovely Ember Moon. Nia smiled. It looked like a lot of people were realizing their lesbian desires, Nia thought.

She walked over to Alexa and gave her a hard slap on the rear. Alexa jumped and let out a little yelp.

"Ni-Nia, what are you-?" Alexa said but then she stopped, she could see the desire in Nia's eyes.

"Y-Your...a lesbian too?" Alexa said in a whisper.

"Yep. Just realized it this morning." Nia said.

"Huh. So did I! That's really weird. I wonder why..." Alexa said.

"I dunno sweetie, but I'm glad it has." Nia said looking her friend up and down. Alexa shivered in arousal. Nia was so curvy and powerful and strong. An absolute goddess. Alexa would love to touch her, to feel her, to be held in her arms.

Nia wanted Alexa too. She loved the petite girl, and despite her flirtations, she hadn't actually done much with a girl since the pollen hit her. So she was very, very aroused.

"I'm glad too." Alexa said. Soon enough the two were kissing and groping each other. Much to the confusion of the rest of the locker room.

"W-We should probably stop." Alexa said as they paused for breath and she noticed the stares of her fellow female wrestlers.

"Yeah, your probably right." Nia said. If they didn't stop they would likely have had sex right then and there.

Sasha and Bayley weren't paying attention to that display. They were a bit too caught up in their own little world.

"So...you want to go grab a bite after the show?" Bayley asked.

"Yea sure. I'd love too." Sasha said with a smile, then it fell a bit.

"But we have to stay focused alright? We have a match with the IIconics tonight. We can't be distracted by anything." Sasha said. Bayley didn't really care too much about the match right then. She just wanted to release the desires she'd been having for women in general and Sasha in particular. And besides that, the IIconics were two very attractive women, and she didn't know how she was going to deal with wrestling them.

"Alright." Bayley said. All she had to do was get through the show then she could love up Sasha all she wanted. That thought put a smile back on Bayley's face.

Everyone had gathered and the show was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie had the first match. It was a dark match against a local competitor put on just for the benefit of the local crowd and not aired. The WWF saw Mickie as a valuable asset, both in training new wrestlers and bringing eyes to the product as a popular and skilled veteran. However they also could be petty, and Mickie had just recently been the Women's TV champ in the NWA, and had put on a very good match that last week on NWA television to get back in contention for the belt. The WWF didn't want to give her too much of a spotlight considering those events.

Alexa and Nia were backstage cheering her on. Nia cooly, as someone interested in the alliance with her, Alexa more passionately, as someone who had always looked up to her.

Alexa cheered loudly as Mickie scored the easy pinfall in 2:53.

"So you did get her to agree to help us out right?" Nia asked.

"Yeah. Of course. She really wants to teach us. She thinks we have a lot more in us and we can work our way back up the card." Alexa said.

"Well I'm glad she can see the obvious." Nia said. It wasn't that she was jealous. Not quite. Not in the sense that she didn't want Alexa to care for or admire or even love Mickie James. But she just wished she knew that Alexa loved her the same way.

After a couple of pre-show matches, the main card opened up with the Boss and Hug Connection vs the IIconics. Bayley and Sasha decided to stick with their usual strategy. Bayley would start off. Bayley was the stronger of the two and was the superior striker, so conventional wisdom said that she should come in if Sasha got in trouble. However, they found it was very effective to start out with more brute force, then use Sasha's technical know-how to grind down the already weakened opposition.

Bayley was standing across from Billie Kay. She wished she didn't have to face this team, not that night at least. The IIconics were skilled wrestlers who were beautiful and devious. They had been the ones to beat them for the titles in the first place. After Bayley and Sasha had worked so hard to establish those belts, even in NXT. It would be fitting to mint their newfound relationship with a win over the team that had sent them floundering for months.

But Bayley could already tell by the look on Billie's face she wasn't going to make it easy on her. Bayley and Billie ran at each other, entering into a strike competition. To Billie's credit, she was giving about as good as she got. It could have gone either way and Bayley was actually worried she might lose fair and square, then Billie raked Bayley's eyes away from the view of the ref, and hit Bayley with a powerful big boot, knocking her on her ass.

With Bayley on the ground, Billie was free to play around with her to her heart's content. Stomping her several times in the stomach, and even stomping Bayley's hand. then she began to ground her down with Wrestling holds. Bayley again rejoiced at the touch of another woman, despite the pain it caused her. The lesbian pollen only demanded the touch of another woman, the more intimate the better, and did not overly distinguish between a wrestling hold and a tender embrace.

Still, Bayley knew she was in a tough spot here. She had to get it moving, especially before Billie could drag her into her corner for both of the IIconics to toy with.

She managed to work her way out and get Billie off of her with a kick and a couple of elbow strikes. Then Bayley got up and worked her way back into it. A couple of right hooks, then a hard-hitting clothesline, then running axhandles. Billie's momentum had completely stopped and things had gone all to Bayley. Bayley was feeling confident. She could handle her.

However, Billie managed to crawl over and get the tag to Peyton, who came in to blast Bayley with a big boot and a couple of superkicks. Bayley fell back into her corner. Sitting down. Sasha ran along the ring to get to her girlfriend.

"Tag me in Bayley. I can deal with Peyton." Sasha said. Bayley shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. That was right. It was Peyton who had pinned Bayley. She hadn't ever pinned Sasha. Bayley tagged her in and Sasha jumped onto the top rope and hit Peyton with a crossbody as a way of entering the match.

The match becomes more of a technical wrestling showcase at this point, with things occasionally flaring up into strike battles. Peyton and Sasha were able to go hold for hold with each other. Sasha hated to admit it, but Peyton showed promise. She lacked some polish and experience, but Sasha really thought she could be as good as her or Charlotte or Becky at technical wrestling. She certainly had a good deal of know-how and the mind for it, as that was mostly what was keeping Sasha from overpowering her and locking her into a hold she couldn't escape from. Sasha also loved getting the opportunity to be so close to Peyton and touch her. Peyton was so beautiful, she just couldn't help but imagine kissing her. That distraction might have also cost Sasha some opportunities.

It was this that comprised the bulk of the match at the end. A contest between Sasha and Peyton for who was the most skilled wrestler. Eventually, though, Peyton was forced to retreat to her corner and tag in Billie, who came off the top rope with a surprising flying clothesline that changed much of the course of the match. Billie was able to get a two count on Sasha. Then she rolled Sasha into the corner and the IIconics proceded to brutalize Sasha, grinding her down with tag team offense in the corner.

However, Sasha was eventually able to escape crawling as fast as she could to her corner. Expecting Bayley with her hand outstretched so she could make the tag. But she wasn't.

Instead, Alexa was on the ring apron kissing Bayley hard, her hand groping Bayley's bottom and...Bayley wasn't resisting. Sasha was doomed. Billie picked her up and held her for Peyton to hit with a hard knee to the face. Peyton covered. One. Two. Three.

The IIconics had now leapfrogged them in positioning for the tag belts. Likely they'd be fighting whoever won the match between Nia Jax and Alexa and Absolution. Peyton and Billie celebrated then left the ring. Sasha got to her knees. She was hurting, both physically and mentally. What the fuck had just happened.

"Sorry Sasha but your partner was just too cute to resist." Alexa said. She was in the ring now, gloating above Sasha. Sasha was too devastated to respond.

"And truth be told, I'd really rather face the IIconics then you two again. Seeing as we already beat you." Alexa said. She was giving this speech to the whole crowd with a mic in hand, boos raining down on her. Sasha just couldn't care. She felt numb and tired, and really fucking horny. Right now she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to give into her desires.

Sasha got up and began to leave the ring.

"Sasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. She just kissed me and I-" Bayley said. She sounded genuinely sorry. Nearly on the verge of tears. Sasha still felt numb.

"It's alright. Let's get dinner." Sasha said.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah." Bayley said, sounding a bit relieved. She supported her as they left to go backstage.

The next match was Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss vs Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville of Absolution. Nia came out and joined Alexa, then Mandy Rose and Sonya came down to Mandy's theme music. Paige was notably not there.

Alexa was in the ring with Mandy Rose. Prior to her infection by the lesbian pollen, Alexa thought Mandy was overrated, but now she got the hype. She was beautiful with an absolutely perfect body. Grappling with her would be a pleasure, she thought with a smile.

The two of them got into a collar and elbow tie-up. Mandy had the strength advantage, but Alexa was quite used to having to fight against those who were stronger, and she was able to get the right amount of leverage to avoid being just bowled over. However, it wasn't like she could hold on forever so she kneed Mandy hard in the stomach. She held her arms up like she had won some sort of far test of strength, then she grabbed Mandy and hit her with a DDT. Alexa made the cover. Mandy kicked out at 1.

Alexa got up and began kicking Mandy right in the abdomen. Again and again. Finally knocking Mandy prone again. Then Alexa hit her with Insult to Injury. Another cover attempt. Mandy kicked out at 1 and a half. Mandy grabbed Alexa's leg and smashed her to the canvas, pulling it up into a single leg crab. Alexa scrambled to the ropes and just barely managed to make it to them, breaking the hold.

Mandy was on her instantly punching Alexa several times before the Ref got in the way to let Alexa recover. Alexa then ran at Mandy and hit her with a clothesline, but Mandy remained standing, grabbed Alexa and hit her with a german suplex. Mandy went for a cover. Alexa kicked out at one.

Alexa saw her chance and kissed Mandy. Mandy was utterly flabbergasted by this and was quickly rolled up. 1...2...2 1/2...2 3/4, Mandy just barely kicked out. Mandy glared at Alexa, who started to beg off. Mandy wasn't falling for it and began raining forearms and punches down on Alexa. Alexa barely made it to her corner falling back and just barely managing to tag Nia in.

Nia came roaring in with several hellacious clotheslines, knocking Mandy to the ground each time. Then a bodyslam. A running power slam. A powerbomb. A running senton. A leg drop. Nia made the pin. 1...2...2 and a half, Mandy kicks out. Nia hit her with a rain of elbow blows, furious at how Mandy had hurt Alexa, then began throwing her across the ring in a blind rage. Unfortunately, this gave Sonya a chance to tag herself in.

Nia took a breath and calmed down. The lesbian pollen creating a calming effect within her as her anger was replaced with arousal. Sonya got in Nia's face and Nia smiled.

"Heya sexy. You know I have nothing personal against you. I'm just trying to win a match and become champion." Nia said.

"You hurt my friend." Sonya said, and began hitting Nia with several forearms, followed by closed fists to the face, slowly backing Nia into the opposite corner.

"Sorry about that. But she hurt my friend. Can't really blame me." Nia said.

"Can't blame me either then." Sonya said.

"Ha. Good point. We should have dinner after the show." Nia said. Despite the pain she was in, she was still giving Sonya a smile. Lesbian pollen was one hell of a drug.

"Are you...a lesbian?" Sonya said. She was pretty sure that she had heard Nia dating other guys. So she probably should have asked if she was bi. Still, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yep. Why do you think I've been hitting on you babe?" Nia said with a wink. Sonya blinked. That was a surprise. Still, Sonya was single and Nia was a great looking woman. So it wasn't like there was much of a reason to refuse.

"Ok. Sure." Sonya said, and shrugged. No pollen was necessary for this. But the pollen affected her anyway. Sonya would be a carrier and would also face an increase in libido.

"Good." Nia said and then punched Sonya in the face. Spinning Sonya around she began to elbow and wrench at Sonya's arm. Nia was trying to take down her principal tool of offense. Sonya worked free and elbowed Nia several times in the face before hitting her with a kick to the mid-section. Nia battled back though with fists to Sonya's face and midsection. Then Nia sent her flying into the corner, where Nia pummeled her with hip attacks.

"Ugh. You haven't even got me dinner yet." Sonya said, grunting through the pain.

"Oh don't worry, there's plenty more of me for dessert." Nia said walking away and giving herself a smack on the backside. She went for another hip attack but Sonya ducked out of the corner, leaped up and hit an Enziguri. Slamming Nia to the mat. Sonya went for a cover. Nia kicked out at one. Sonya went for an armbar. Nia was grunting in pain as her arm was wrenched hard. Nia was able to get her foot on the rope though forcing Sonya to break.

The match continued on like that. There were same tags in and out but mostly it was between Sonya's MMA strikes and holds versus Nia's pro wrestling strikes and powerhouse offense. Many two counts were achieved but neither woman would give up. Eventually, the match was declared a time limit draw.

"Good work out there. We didn't win the title but we've learned a lot about how to fight them." Alexa said, giving Nia a pat on her rather large rear end.

"I've got her number don't worry. We'll win next time." Nia said.

"What were you two talking about in the corner?" Alexa asked.

"Oh. Well I've got a date with her tonight." Nia said with a grin.

"Good going! Hope you two have fun." Alexa said. She was a little bit jealous but it was alright. She still had Mickie.

"Damn. Nia was more of a challenge then I expected." Sonya said.

"Yeah. That girl really is the strongest woman in the WWF, isn't she?" Mandy said.

"Gotta be." Sonya agreed.

"Want to crash at my place? We can go over the match again so we know what to do next time." Mandy said.

"Nah. It's alright. You can spend time with your boyfriend. I've got a date." Sonya said.

"Really? With who?" Mandy said. She hadn't heard of this.

"Nia." Sonya said.

"Nia Jax? The one you were just fighting?" Mandy said.

"Yeah." Sonya said, simple as that. Mandy blinked. She really should feel happy for her friend but...she just couldn't be. Was that really the kind of woman Sonya went after? A curvy woman with a lot of junk in her trunk? Not someone like say...Mandy?

Mandy shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Probably just feeling groggy after that beating she just took. And she was feeling warm. She just needed to get to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Next up was Becky's match with Naomi. Becky had been preparing all night, stretching and going over what she knew of Naomi's offense and general strategy during matches. Truth be told though, Becky didn't feel like she was ready. She'd been ambushed and beaten the hell out of by Ronda and was hurting. That and she had been growing warmer during the evening and her mind felt clouded and unfocused. Still, she wouldn't back down from a match, and she couldn't lose so easily. If she was going to lose, she was going to put up a hell of a fight beforehand.

Naomi made her entrance first and Becky watched from the stage. Naomi was one of those wrestlers who seemed all show, with that light-up gear and her dancing gimmick, but she was a skilled and intelligent wrestler. Becky couldn't underestimate her. Besides that, she was absolutely gorgeous and was a fun person to be around. Becky could totally see herself with her.

That...was a weird thought. Becky didn't have anything against lesbians or bisexuals or the LGBT community in general really. In fact, she was supportive, but she wasn't a part of that community and never had felt like she was. At least not before now. But if she was completely honest with herself hadn't she been checking out Bayley not too long ago? And hadn't she felt jealous that Bayley had a girlfriend and she didn't?

Whatever. It was time to make her entrance. Questioning her sexuality would come later. Wrestling was more important right now.

Becky and Naomi began the match by locking up. The two of them were honorable wrestlers and intended to carry out an honorable bout. Becky was just that bit stronger and managed to push her to the corner, and she gave a clean break to Naomi. The match then became about technical wrestling, the two exchanging holds. Naomi had only improved in this style over time and presented Becky an actual challenge. Becky was trying to stay focused, but being so close to Naomi and holding her was filling her mind with distracting thoughts.

This segment of the match was never going to last, and eventually, it moved to a striking contest. Becky was the harder striker but Naomi benefited from her agility and her unique offense, as well as the fact Becky was fighting hurt.. Becky though was able to beat her down and hit her with a Becksloder Supplex. Becky took a moment to recover. Naomi was giving her trouble so she was fighting twice as hard, she doubted she would be doing so well if her frustration towards her own suddenly lesbian feelings wasn't fueling her.

Naomi recovered faster then Becky anticipated and hit her with a bulldog, followed by a Feel the Glow. Naomi went for the cover. 1...2...Becky kicked out. Becky clutched her head, she was in a bad way. Becky got up only to be hit with a Snap Supplex. Naomi went for another cover. Another two count and Becky got out. Naomi hit her with the Final Cut. Naomi covered. Another two count.

Becky was out of it. Her head and face were what had been most damaged and that was now being focused down. Becky stumbled to her feet only to be hit by Naomi's leg lariat. Another cover. Another 2 count. Becky couldn't give up, she had to work her way back in. Becky stood up and blasted Naomi with a few uppercuts. Naomi responded in kind. Becky ducked another attempt at a leg lariat and Irish whipped Naomi into the conter. Becky made her way to the opposite corner and charged. Naomi countered it into a bootylicious, then sent Becky on her back.

Becky was in a complete daze. She'd never thought it would feel so good to have another woman's ass in her face. Naomi went for the cover and Becky was too caught up in the moment to notice. 1...2...3. Naomi was your winner! Or she would normally be, but Becky's hand was under the rope and the ref caught it so the match was to be continued.

Naomi locked Becky in the Slay-o-misson. Which was just utter agony. Becky probably would have tapped, if she hadn't known she was close to the ropes. She stuck a leg out and just managed to reach the ropes for a rope break. Becky got up and blasted Naomi with a dropkick. Then another. Then got her into position and hit a Becksploder Supplex. Becky tried for a cover. Naomi kicked out at 1.

Then she came roaring up and hit Becky with a couple of clotheslines and a leg lariat. Becky was stumbling to her feet, again completely out of it, and was blindsided with a Rear View. Naomi went for the pin. 1...2...3! Naomi won the match.

Naomi celebrated a bit, then helped Becky to her feet. Holding up Becky's arm in a sign of respect.

"That was a hell of a fight." Becky said.

"It sure was. Were you injured?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. Ronda attacked me earlier this afternoon. No excuses though. You won fair and square." Becky said.

"I get ya. Still, I feel bad. When I win the TV title, I want you to be my first opponent." Naomi said.

"I look forward to it." Becky said. She gave Naomi a smack on the butt and walked away. Naomi smiled but she was a bit confused. Becky was acting a bit differently and Naomi couldn't put it down all to the injury. Hadn't Becky seemed happy after she used Bootylicious? Didn't she seem happy even in defeat? Naomi thought Becky would have been a bit more upset.

Becky meanwhile headed back to the locker room. She needed to get home for some "alone time" desperately. Naomi had the best ass Becky had ever seen. And she was going to have to get herself a woman with a booty like that.

"God damn, I guess I am a lesbian." Becky muttered to herself

"And an arse woman as well." She added in her head.

The rest of the night unfolded as expected and Charlotte watched all of it from her dressing room. Ruby Riott retained her TV Title against Natalya, setting up Ruby Riott vs Naomi for the next big show. Ember Moon defeated Nikki Bella, bringing her up just below Charlotte's opponent tonight in the rankings. Tonight's opponent was Asuka.

Charlotte was warm and afraid. Not just of losing her title but another more mental threat. The knowledge she had recieved when she talked to Stephenie that afternoon.

Charlotte walked into Stephenie McMahon's office. This was a pretty frequent occurrence as Charlotte was Steph's pet project.

"Hey, boss. I wanted to talk to you about something." Charlotte said.

"Not now. I'm busy." Stephenie said. She was sitting at her desk looking over some papers.

"Figuring out how to dodge your taxes?" Charlotte asked, sitting down across from her anyway.

"Pft. Don't be absurd, if I hadn't figured that out I'd never have gotten this far ahead in the game. No, I'm looking to poach talent. We've been warring in an even fight for too long. We have to solidify ourselves as the dominant promotion. And we do that by taking away other promotions wrestlers." Stephenie said.

Stephanie Mcmahon was an evil bitch, even by Charlotte's standards, it's part of why she liked her. But she really could be a buzzkill.

"Well I just wanted to let you know something about a talented wrestler of yours. Something that might change things for you. But if you want me to just walk out that door..." Charlotte said.

"Fine, what is it?" Stephenie asked.

"Sasha Banks is a lesbian." Charlotte said.

"Ha ha. Bullshit." Stephenie said.

"It's true. I talked to her today. She's got the hots for Bayley." Charlotte said. As much as she hated to admit it, Sasha's tastes weren't too bad. She wasn't a lesbo or anything and Bayley was a total loser but she did have a nice ass.

Stephenie paled.

"Are you sure?" Stephenie said.

"Yeah. Apparently, Bayley confessed to her last night or whatever. Sasha rejected her but then she woke up and regretted it apparently." Charlotte said. The room felt a bit warm and suddenly Charlotte couldn't imagine why Steph would be wearing so many clothes. She should probably just strip down a little...

"You're not fucking lying? Because I swear if I find out that you are..." Stephenie said.

"No. It's the gods honest truth. What the hell has gotten your panties in a twist? Who cares if the two munch each other's carpets? It's not like that's gonna hurt us any." Charlotte said.

"Yes, it will you blonde bimbo! Don't you know what the fuck is happening?" Stephenie said.

"I have no idea." Charlotte said.

"This...this has happened before. It's...lesbian pollen." Stephenie said.

"Lesbian pollen?" Charlotte said.

"Yes. Usually, it's been contained or just a minor flare-up that we could fix or treat. But if what your saying is true that means this time it's hyper contagious with a latency period where the infected demonstrate no symptoms." Stephenie said.

"So you're saying there is some kind of pollen or disease or something that can turn people lesbian?" Charlotte responded.

"Yes. Mostly it's been kept quiet but we discovered it during the '90's so the government let us in on it. This might be the super viruis we've been fearing. I'll have to call the CDC...wait...did you talk to Sasha in person? How did you find this out?" Stephenie said. Charlotte's mouth was dry, she felt sick and warm, and Stephenie's breasts looked fantastic in that blouse.

"Y-yeah. I met her in person." Charlotte muttered. Stephenie jumped out of her chair and backed towards the wall.

"You fucking idiot! You could have infected me! You could have infected anyone!" Stephenie said.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Charlotte said. She thought about her boyfriend and how suddenly unappealing he was. Like he was just a friend. She was beginning to panic.

"Well fuck! Go back to your fucking dressing room. The show will have to go on. I'm not losing to the NWA or ROH or New Japan or fucking anybody. So get through this goddamn night and we should be fine. I'll call the CDC and send you, Bayley, Sasha and the people you wrestle into containment ASAP." Stephenie said.

"What about my boyfriend?" Charlotte asked.

"He'll find another girl. As long as this doesn't turn the whole planet lesbian. Now get the fuck out." Stephenie said. Charlotte left. Got into a squabble with Becky (hoping to turn her into a lesbian too), then went to her dressing room.

Now Charlotte was a lesbian and probably a contagious one. What would happen to her? What would happen to the world? Would this just keep spreading until every woman was a lesbian? Was there a cure? Even more distressingly, the idea of having sex with Asuka was becoming more and more appealing than having a wrestling match with her. How would she fare? Would she lose her belt? Would she hurt her boyfriend?

No matter. That stuff about the world was above her pay grade. And the only thing she could do for now was wrestling her match. Everything else she could discard.

Asuka made her entrance. Elaborate and enchanting as always. Despite their ethical differences, Charlotte did admire Asuka, both as a wrestler and her style. It wouldn't stop her from snapping her legs if she could, but she did have a healthy respect for her.

Of course, she also had a healthy attraction to her. Asuka was so lovely. Perky small breast, a nice full bottom, and smooth sexy legs, and she was very cute. Charlotte wanted to have her and she didn't much care about what her boyfriend would have to say about it.

Charlotte came out to her own elaborate entrance, borrowing from her father's imagery. It was a bit of a controversy in the wrestling world when Charlotte Flair, daughter of a man who was synonymous with the NWA and only had a couple of brief runs with the WWF, signed exclusively for the Fed. Charlotte knew she could never stand out of her father's shadow in the NWA, while she could and did in the WWF, though she kept a few pieces of his gimmick to honor him.

The match began with the usual exchange of holds. However, there was nothing honorable about it. Charlotte took every opportunity to cheat. Raking the eye, eye pokes, using strikes to even the odds when Asuka was winning a test of strength. Finally, Asuka let loose with several strong kicks, knocking Charlotte off her feet. Then she hit Charlotte with a running hip attack, putting Charlotte on her back. 1...2...Charlotte kicked out.

Asuka got up, slapped her butt and played to the crowd and hit Charlotte with another running hip attack. Cover. 1...2..kick out. Charlotte got up, internally battling with lewd thoughts concerning Asuka and her bottom and beginning hitting Asuka with knife-edge chops. Asuka responded with uppercuts and forearms. That fight was Charlotte's to lose as Asuka hit a forearm causing Charlotte to stumble back into the ropes. Asuka went running into the opposite ropes to begin a charge. Whether Asuka was going for a hip attack or a running knee or a running uppercut or something else Charlotte wouldn't know as came charging out of the ropes with a spear, practically knocking Asuka out of her boots. Charlotte began raining down right fists into Asuka's face.

Asuka was able to keep her cool and get her into a roll-up. Getting 2 and a half before Charlotte kicked out. Asuka then went for the Asuka lock, causing Charlotte nearly to pass out, but Charlotte was able to use her very long legs to get to the ropes and break the submission. The two got into yet another striking competition before Charlotte was able to hit the beg boot knocking Asuka on her ass. Then Charlotte hit the Natural Selection. 1...2...2 and a half...Asuka kicked out. Charlotte was getting desperate and went for a roll-up on Asuka, using both Asuka's tights and the rope for leverage.

Only... she pulled on Asuka's gear a little too hard. Her bottoms came off completely exposing Asuka's derriere to the crowd and the audience at home. The ref called for the bell, Charlotte lost control of Asuka, and she moved to cover herself as best she could, and Charlotte was holding Asuka's shorts with a dumb look on her face. For a lot of reasons, the ref immediately called for the bell, and the cameras moved to look anywhere else.

"Eh...I didn't I mean...that wasn't." Charlotte said, standing up. Still holding Asuka's shorts.

"Give." Asuka said holding her hand out, looking furious.

"Ok." Charlotte said giving her shorts back, Asuka turned a bit and pulled her shorts on, Charlotte staring the entire time. She didn't mean to do that, but she also couldn't say she regretted it.

Asuka turned and slapped Charlotte across the face and left. Charlotte didn't mind. The match was worth it for that view, and she still got to keep her belt.

Backstage, in the Gorilla Position, chaos reigned. Stephenie just smirked. She didn't mind the finish to the match at all. Or any of the homoerotic things that happened that night. In fact, she didn't think she'd be calling the CDC at all. But she would be talking to her Woman's Champ alone in her office. Discussing many...intimate matters.

With that, the show drew to a close.

But the Lesbian Pollen incident was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Bayley and Sasha grabbed some Pizza and ate a bit on the way to Sasha's place. The drive was mostly silent and pretty awkward. As they approached though, Bayley had to speak up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Alexa kissed me. And I didn't want her too." Bayley said. She was lying a bit of course, the lesbian pollen wasn't monogamous after all. But what Bayley really meant was that she didn't want to hurt Sasha.

"It's fine. I know it was Alexa's fault. Besides I don't really mind." Sasha said.

"Y-you don't?" Baylay asked.

"No. As long as you love me." Sasha said.

"I do. I do love you." Baylay said and the two kissed, lightly at first but then increasingly passionately. The couple barely got inside before they were in the thick of it. The two ripped off each other's clothes. Groping and embracing in order to feel every part of their friend. They didn't know why they didn't do this sooner. Every heterosexual notion or fantasy in their minds seemed like a strange far off memory. This is what they wanted, this was who they loved.

Bayley was quite enjoying herself grinding against Sasha, kissing her and feeling her perky breasts, when Sasha pleaded, "PLease...go down on me. I can't take it." Bayley heard and immediately concurred. She went down on Sasha and enthusiastically so. Tasting her was a dream. Something that she needed. Feeling Bayley's tongue on her was also something Sasha needed. Tears came to her eyes as she orgasmed, she finally felt complete.

"S-Sasha are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Bayley asked, terrified to see the tears in Sasha's eyes.

"No, I'm just...happy." Sasha said, and she smiled. Bayley got up and hugged her, she never thought a hug with her dear friend would feel so good. But they weren't friends anymore. They were lovers.

"Now could you please go down on me? I'm kinda dying over here." Bayley said. She was so warm she felt like she was going to lose consciousness, she needed an orgasm. She felt that on an elemental level.

"No problem." Sasha said with a smirk, and began to eat her friend out.

Alexa was rubbing herself furiously against Mickie. Desperate, needy. The friction was giving Alexa pleasure but she needed more. She felt like she would always need more. She was half-mad with the effects of the pollen. All the while Mickie was kissing her and gently fondling her breasts. It felt good. No amazing, but she needed more.

"More. Please. I need to cum." Alexa said. Mickie grinned, she liked how desperate Alexa was. It reminded her a bit of how she used to be with Trish.

"Ok then. But true mastery should be taken a bit slowly. Savor it." Mickie said. Then she stuck a finger in Alexa's vagina. Then another. Then a third. Alexa was eager to accommodate them, and Mickie started playing with her clit. She enjoyed this all so much. Having Alexa all to herself like this. Being able to play with her. Though she did think the more was the merrier. Maybe she should give Trish a call...

Sonya and Nia were on their date. Specifically having dinner at a secluded spot Sonya knew about. It was close by Sonya's house as a fringe benefit, though Sonya normally wouldn't be thinking of having sex right away, especially with someone she hardly knew like Nia. There was nothing wrong with that it just wasn't typically Sonya's style, and yet she couldn't say that it wasn't on her mind. Nia was sexy and she couldn't bring herself to resist any attempts at seduction. Especially with how warm she was getting, it seemed to be fueling her libido.

The night was going well. Sonya found Nia's confidence quite charming.

"You know...I never knew you were into women." Sonya asked.

"Let's just say it's something I've realized pretty recently." Nia said.

"Oh I see...then would that mean...?" Sonya began to ask.

"No, I haven't had sex with a woman." Nia said.

"Well then...I could help break you in." Sonya said, grabbing Nia's hand across the table. The two of them sped off to Sonya's apartment. Within moments of arriving the two were kissing and embracing. Sonya had never been with someone quite as curvy as Nia and was enjoying it. Particularly grabbing onto Nia's large rear end.

"Like the booty huh?" Nia said, breaking off from kissing Sonya to give her a confident grin.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? It's incredible." Sonya said.

"Then maybe I should show it off a little." Nia said, pushing Sonya down on her bed. She turned around and gave her booty a smack before shaking it. Then she slowly took off her form-fitting jeans and began Twerking right in front of Sonya. Sonya was in utter awe, and couldn't contain herself from smacking and grabbing at Nia's behind during it all.

"Want me...to break out the strap on." Sonya said.

"I sure do." Nia replied. Soya tore her eyes off of Nia's curvy body and went to her bedside table. She took out her strap on and put it on. Nia removed her panties and spread her legs. It was so hot to for Nia to see her in that. Sonya thrust into her gently at first until they picked up a rhythm. Sonya had one hand on Nia's generous breasts and another playing with her own all the while. Nia came quickly and loudly, shouting her pleasure to the world.

"That was amazing." Nia said.

"Thanks." Sonya said, withdrawing from Nia. Nia grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Next time I'll do that to you." Nia said, and the two kissed fiercely.

Charlotte didn't know what to expect. Probably a lot of yelling. She had just caused a major wardrobe malfunction both in a stadium full of people and on national PPV. And she was infected with something that would likely spread itself through the female population. She was expecting a serious calling out and probably a large fine, followed by being quarantined. She was at least still the Women's champion and quite valuable, so she wouldn't be fired.

But when Charlotte walked into Stephenie McMahon's office, she didn't receive any of that. Instead, she saw Stephenie in a different outfit, one that exposed more clevage and leg, and she was looking at Charlotte with a wide, hungry, grin.

Oh fuck.

"Charlotte! It's good to see you. Sit down, we need to have a long talk." Stephenie said.

"A talk...about what?" Charlotte said.

"Well, the show tonight and the future both of yourself and the WWF as a whole. So please, sit." Stephenie said. Charlotte sat down. She was scared and aroused simultaneously.

"Ok." Charlotte said.

"So we had a few incidents tonight. Alexa kissing Bayley. Alexa kissing Mandy. Nia and Sonya being chummy in the ring. Becky quite obviously enjoying Naomi's ass based offense. It was all very...gay." Stephenie said.

"U-Uh yeah." Charlotte said looking down. She couldn't admit that primarily that had all excited her.

"It seems that this pollen incident has spread further then we realize. But that's fine. We have a lot of gorgeous women in this promotion and we can rebrand ourselves as the first Wrestling promotion with an all lesbian division. Imagine that." Stephenie said.

Charlotte couldn't imagine that. Having a sexuality based division sounded, quite frankly, insane.

"And you could be the leader of that division. All you have to do is come out at our next press conference." Stephenie said.

"I-I'm not comfortable with that. There...might be a cure." Charlotte said. Though honestly she no longer wanted a cure. She was feeling nearly as comfortable with her new sexuality as she had been with her old one. She wanted to find a girlfriend. Though she was quite guilty over that fact. Her poor boyfriend would be left in the lurch, and she did still care about him, though it was just as a friend at this point.

"There won't be a cure. At best there will be a treatment. Mickie James has her tea. Paige and AJ Lee have their medicine. Natalya...well her "treatment" is just lesbian sex. In every case, they experience lesbian desires. It brought them to Bi, but even then Paige and AJ never got back a romantic interest in men. That's about half the cases we've seen here. And this is the most powerful variant we've seen. There's no way of knowing if we can even contain it." Stephenie said.

"But we need to try. It might be too late for us, but that doesn't mean we should let this weird pollen control the fates of everyone else." Charlotte said. Stephenie looked like she was thinking it over. Then she sighed.

"Your right, god damn it. I'll call the CDC." Stephenie said.

"Thanks. That's...reasonable. I knew you'd see that in the end." Charlotte said.

"On one condition." Stephenie said. Charlotte's mouth went dry and her stomach dropped, but her arousal skyrocketed.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"You will have sex with me." Stephenie said.

"Wh-What? N-No you don't want that. That's the lesbian pollen talking." Charlotte said. Though Charlotte really wanted it.

"Don't you get it. The lesbian pollen is apart of us now." Stephenie said. She toed off her shoes, exposing her pretty feet. Then slipped off her panties.

"I...this has to be some sort of conflict of interest." Charlotte said.

"Caring about that now? Everything I've done for you has been a conflict of interest." Stephenie said, taking off her top and bra.

"Oh-Oh god." Charlotte said looking down.

"You can't say anything nice about my tits?" Stephenie said.

"Y-Your doctor did excellent work." Charlotte said. Which was true, Charlotte found them lovely.

"Thanks. The benefits of McMahon money. Yours did pretty god damn good himself." Stephenie said, reaching over and grabbing Charlotte's right breast. Then Steph raised Charlotte's chin with her finger and looked in her eyes.

Charlotte could resist no longer. She began passionately kissing her boss. Within minutes the two were naked and writhing on the floor together, kissing and rubbing against each other and eventually drawing themselves into the 69 position.

Throughout all this, the lesbian pollen didn't stop it's progression.


	8. Chapter 8

Toni Storm shivered in her bed. She felt terrible. Her body feeling too warm, then too cold, then back to feeling too warm. She felt sick to her stomach. Worse though, she feared the thoughts in her head. Occasionally, thoughts of women, sexual thoughts, flowed into her head. They felt pleasant and made her feel good, but she recoiled from them in horror and tried to think of other things. This only made her feel worse. The lesbian pollen didn't like to be fought. Her condition would only worsen the more she fought it.

Mandy didn't have the best night either. She watched a movie with her boyfriend but it just felt...different. She spent a lot of time fixating on what Sonya was doing. Was she having fun with Nia? Was she laughing at her jokes? Did they get along well? Was she kissing Nia? Sleeping with her? For some reason, the idea of the two sleeping together aroused her. She dismissed any intimate contact with her boyfriend, and now that she didn't find him attractive, she was starting to realize how little they had in common. Maybe she should just dump him. Find a nice girl...

Mandy didn't know why she thought girl. But she didn't mind it. Maybe she should experiment. She had been a bit curious before that night, now she had only gotten more so. Women were hot so why not?

That night she went to bed alone, but she didn't intend that to be the case for long. She was done with her boyfriend, it was time to find someone new.

The IIconics woke up in bed together. Fully clothed, mind, the Lesbian pollen didn't hit them that hard and fast. They just woke up with splitting headaches in their shared apartment.

"God we drank to much." Peyton said.

"Ugh...please don't talk so loud." Billie said.

"W-What happened last night?" Peyton said, slightly quieter.

"I dunno. Drinking I think. Loud music." Billie said.

"Did we end up kissing each other?" Peyton said.

"Yeah...I think...I think we ended up kissing a lot of girls." Billie said.

"Wait...we had a wrestling match last night..." Peyton said.

"Y-yeah...against Bayley and Sasha or whatever." Billie said.

"I think we won that match." Peyton said.

"Yeah. You kneed Sasha's stupid pretty face off." Billie said.

"Then that's why we were drinking and partying. To celebrate." Peyton said.

"Yeah." Billie said.

"Then...why were we kissing so many girls?" Peyton said.

"Cause we were drunk?" Billie said.

"Then why...were we kissing each other?" Peyton asked.

"To-To celebrate? And because we were drunk?" Billie said.

That didn't seem fully right, but it was enough of an answer for her for now.

"Let's get coffee." Peyton said.

"Ok. Ok." Billie said and the two of them slowly got out of bed, prepared themselves a bit, and left to get coffee.

Becky had a late night with lesbian pornography. Which was new to her and both an interesting and arousing experiance. She hadn't really anticipated much for the next day. Just work out, maybe catch a movie or a non-Fed wrestling show. But she got a text, before she could quite manage to haul herself out of bed.

"Hey, this is Naomi. I really wanted to let you know there was no hard feelings between us for the match, at least on my end. So I wanted to invite you to get some coffee and a little breakfast. Would you be interested?" The text read.

Becky read the text several times before replying. She couldn't believe her luck. Was Naomi actually inviting her out for a date? Something about the text made it seem like it. But she was pretty sure Naomi was with someone. A man. Becky frowned, but, whether it was a friendly invitation or a date, Becky had no desire to turn it down. So she sent Naomi a confirmation text and Naomi sent her the address for the meet up.

Asuka was frustrated. It wasn't the fact that she had been exposed on national television. She was a gravure model and a Pro Wrestler, her self consciousness about exposing her body was pretty much nil, though she was still annoyed by it. Especially since she might face a fine for it. It was the fact that Charlotte weaseled her way out again. It was the fact that once again, Charlotte had avoided to lose and kept her title.

She really wanted to hit something.

So it probably wasn't an opportune time for her to run into the Bella twins. The two of them were loitering outside their dressing room while Asuka was coming down the hallway to leave.

"Hey look Brie. It's the loser who got her ass out in front of everyone." Nikki said.

"I guess it's better than getting her ass kicked by Charlotte." Brie replied.

Asuka gave a sadistic smile, she was going to enjoy this.

Asuka went after Nikki first, kicking her and then proceeding to hit her with uppercuts and forearms and blows to the body. Brie tried to intervene but Asuka was able to push her back. Finally, Asuka thrust Nikki straight into the wall, head first. Then she went after Brie, putting her in the Asuka lock til she was on the verge of passing out. Then Asuka left, blowing a kiss as a parting shot.

Asuka felt good but she was still jazzed up and pretty fucking horny. She needed to find someone to have some adult fun with. And tonight she was going for a woman.

Now would be a good time to note that this strain of Lesbian pollen affected Bisexuals differently. While it did increase bisexual female libidos, just like it did for those infected that were already lesbian, it didn't affect their sexuality. Bisexual women retained their heterosexual tendencies, and could also act as carriers.

"What the...fuck. Fucking psycho." Nikki said.

"W-well we did...sorta deserve that." Brie managed to cough out.

"Y-yeah. Your right...it was fair enough." Nikki said.

"Pretty...hot too." Brie said.

"What?" Nikki said.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Brie said.

"No. You said it was hot didn't you?" Nikki teased.

"Uh...I-" Brie said.

"No your right. For some reason it kinda was." Nikki said.

"You're kinda looking pretty hot too." Brie said. Nikki gave her a look and Brie looked down. Nikki was sorta feeling the same for Brie but that was super-extra-wrong.

"Let's get going." Nikki said, limping to her feet.

"R-Right." Brie said, clutching her neck.

The two had a very awkward ride home ahead for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Becky sat across from Naomi, wondering how exactly she had gotten in such a strange situation. Naomi was definitely making eyes at her. Which, sure, was pretty awesome considering her newfound lesbianism. But within a day both her sexual orientation and seemingly that of Naomi's had radically shifted.

"So like I said, no hard feelings for what happened during the match. I really hope you feel the same way. I consider you a... close friend." Naomi said, though with strange emphasis on "close friend".

"Of course. We just had a match and you were the better woman last night. I wish you luck in the next match so I can be the one that beats you for the title." Becky said. Naomi giggled, which struck Becky as a beautiful sound.

"That's great Becky, that's so great. I'm glad to hear that." Naomi said.

"You know...I think you really gorgeous." Naomi said, giving her a seductive gaze that couldn't help but increase Becky's arousal.

"I find you gorgeous too." Becky said. As cool as she was playing it, the lesbian pollen was really messing with her. It was hard to care overly about ruining Naomi's relationship when Becky was dying for another woman's touch and Naomi was so willing.

"Do you want to maybe get out of here? Go back to your place. So we can...talk. Really strengthen our relationship?" Naomi said, she was touching Becky's hand. She clearly wanted to do more than just talk.

"I'd love to." Becky said. They walked out of the cafe hand in hand. The IIconics were nearby, sipping on their coffee and watching the whole thing.

"Those two are totally screwing." Billie said.

"Totally." Peyton said.

"Who do you think is the top?" Billie asked.

"Becky obvi. They don't call her the man for nothing." Peyton said.

"Oh! Oh! Do you think she has one of those things? Like the dildos you wear and-" Billie said.

"Strap ons? Oh definitely. She seemed like the type even when I thought she was straight." Peyton said.

"Peyton, you are like, so good at figuring people out." Billie said.

"Thanks. You are too." Peyton said.

"Don't you think...those two together look kinda hot." Billie said.

"Definitely. I'd do either one of them if I had the chance." Peyton said.

"I'd do both." Billie said.

"Me too." Peyton said.

"What about that blonde barista chick with the huge rack?" Billie said.

"Her too." Peyton said.

"You know what would be fun?" Billie said.

"If we went shopping and checked out all the hot women?" Peyton said.

"Oh my god, that is exactly what I was thinking! We are such soulmates. Iconic!" Billie said.

"Iconic." Peyton echoed.

Toni had to get up at some point, as sick as she felt. She missed her usual time at the gym and breakfast. Toni knew she had to do something, so she slowly went about getting ready. She'd need to grab a bite to eat, no matter how nauseous she felt, and to work out.

She drove over to her usual gym. Though on the way, she couldn't help but ogle all the attractive women she saw. It made her feel good, so much better. It was getting harder and harder to fight it.

Ronda woke up in bed with her husband, feeling strange. Suddenly the last thing she wanted was to be in the same bed as a man.m She got up and got ready. She'd have to go to the gym. She could train at home but she didn't want to be anywhere near this man. In fact, she slipped off her wedding ring and put it in her pocket. The NWA PPV was coming up soon, so she couldn't be distracted. Especially now that she called out Lynch. As much as she hated the Irish woman though, she had to admit that she was pretty cute.

Mandy called Sonya. She was late and they usually worked out together. And today...Mandy felt like she really needed her company more than usual. Especially with her whole...lesbian thing. Maybe Sonya could help her out. One way or another.

"Hey, Sonya." Mandy said.

"Hey, Mandy. What's up?" Sonya asked.

"Well, it's the time that we usually work out." Mandy said.

"Oh...that's right. Sorry. Kinda got laid last night and still over at her house. Jax is fantastic in bed." Sonya said.

"U-Uh...that's great. Just could you please come down here." Mandy said, images of the two in sexual postions were running through her mind and they were arousing as hell.

"Ok sure. I'll be over there pretty soon." Sonya said and hung up.

"You look pretty troubled. Boy problems?" Carmella asked her. Mandy jumped. She hadn't really noticed she had been there.

"Oh uh no...girl problems." Mandy said. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed her. Carmella looked damn fine in her work out gear.

"Oh...so it's true about you and Sonya being an item huh?" Carmella asked.

"N-No. Nothing like that. I-I'm not...I mean I'm not a lesbian. I think. Though I'd be open for experimentation." Mandy said. She blushed, why couldn't she keep her damn mouth shut.

"Ah huh. I get ya. So you were talking with someone you want to "experiment" with?" Carmella asked.

"N-No. Well, sorta...but I think she might have more of a connection with someone else." Mandy said.

"I see. That's pretty tough. I'm actually bi myself and I think you're pretty stunning. So if you want to experiment a bit. I'm down." Carmella said.

That was tempting, really tempting. It took everything in Mandy not to immediately accept. In fact she would have, but she had just called Sonya.

"O-Ok. That's...really good to know." Mandy said.

"Anyway. Good luck on your thing. I'll see you around." Carmella said. Mandy watched her as she left. Damn her backside looked good. How come she never noticed that before?

Carmella bumped into Toni Storm on the way out. The touch of Carmella sending ripples of pleasure through Toni's body.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to-" Carmella said, however before she could finish her apology she saw how aroused Toni looked. It was clear that Toni's nipples were rock hard through her top and she was looking at Carmella like she was the most delicious feast imaginable.

"Toni?" Carmella said. Suddenly Toni's lips were on Carmella's, Toni's hand falling to Carmella's bottom as she gave it a squeeze and stuck her tongue down Carmella's throat. She pushed Carmella up against the nearest wall as she did so, her mouth hungry for more of Carmella.

Finally, she regained her senses enough to draw back from Carmella.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm really, really sorry." Toni said, then moved to leave. However she couldn't. Carmella had grabbed her by the arm.

"No need to apologise honey. I liked the hell out of what you were doing. I want some more of it." Carmella said.

"But I..." Toni said. She was so afraid. What the hell was happening to her?

"No buts except yours." Carmella said, pulling Toni in closer and giving her butt a squeeze. Toni gave a small yelp, but not a displeased one.

"Cmon, Toni your a woman who finishes what she starts, right?" Carmella asked. Toni stared at her for a moment and then gave a nod. Why fight it? It seemed pointless now. And this all felt so good.

"Then let's take this to my place huh?" Carmella said and guided her out.

Ronda entered the gym as they left. She had seen the whole display and she found it very fucking hot. Which was weird for her but Ronda didn't care. She was a woman who got what she wanted. What she wanted right now was a beautiful woman. So she'd find one. If not here, then somewhere else.

It was noon and Stephenie and Charlotte were sleeping nude in one another's embrace. They had spent the whole night fucking in Stephenie's office. No one would dare intrude on Stephenie if she didn't call them in, so it would be several hours before they woke up.

When they did, they would wake up to chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

The IIconics were right. At least in one respect. Becky was pretty kinky. She had a strap on she got out not long after taking Naomi home, though the two did spend some time making out on the couch beforehand.

"You've done this before then?" Naomi asked.

"With a girl? No. This is new to me." Becky said.

"Then why...?" Naomi pointed to the device she had taken out.

"Let's just say I've dug being on top for a while." Becky said.

"Nice. Your such a badass." Naomi said. Becky and Naomi began to strip. Becky, in particular, enjoyed the show Naomi put on as she did so.

"God damn your sexy." Becky said as Naomi bent over and twerked in just her panties.

"Thanks. I try. Your one sexy girl yourself." Naomi said, taking off her panties and throwing them aside, then turning to face Becky, who at this point was wearing only her strap on.

"I know babe." Becky said and they began kissing again. Becky took control, kissing and licking and biting all over Naomi's body as she groaned in pleasure. Becky pushed her over to the bed and began to penetrate her, going slowly at first. Becky enjoyed Naomi's curves. This experience was so new and intriguing and fucking hot as hell. Becky and Naomi changed positions and Becky penetrated her from behind, she enjoyed playing with Naomi's breasts and her jiggling backside. Naomi came loudly and enthusiastically. Becky bit her lip near to bleeding with the pleasure of it all. Becky withdrew and took off her strap on, cuddling with Naomi as she recovered.

"That was sooooo good." Naomi said.

"I loved it too. Hottest thing ever." Becky said.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to do this forever. Men are nothing compared to this, my fiancee is nothing compared to this. I want you." Naomi said, kissing Becky all over while she did so.

"I want you too." Becky said. She knew it was true. She felt a little bad, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that bad. If Naomi liked women and didn't like men, it would never work out with her fiancee.

Carmella was tongue deep in Toni at this point and she couldn't have been enjoying herself more. It had been a while since she had been with another woman and she was really enjoying it, and considering the moans coming from Toni as she worked her clit, she was enjoying herself too.

She found it a little odd that two of her co-workers came out with their lesbian desires to her in the same day, but she couldn't complain. She was relishing the chance for more lady loving.

Toni came hard and Carmella grinned as she came up to see Toni's face locked in orgasm. It was a beautiful sight.

"Enjoy yourself?" Carmella said.

"Y-yeah." Toni said. No sense in denying it. That felt good. Really good.

"At peace with yourself? You seemed pretty angsty back at the gym." Carmella said.

Toni thought about it. Her whole life and sexuality had changed and utterly shifted. However, she had experienced real joy being with Carmella. It was fun as hell, and she couldn't imagine going back to men.

"I guess I am." Toni said.

"Want to say it out loud? That can help." Carmella said, holding Toni's hand. She had realized her attraction to women the old fashioned way, no pollen involved. Saying it out loud was really important when she first came out of the closet to herself, even if she had to whisper it into her pillow at night.

"I...I'm a lesbian." Toni said. It felt weird...but not wrong. It felt right in fact.

"There. Does that feel good?" Carmella said.

"It...It does. It really does." Toni was grinning. Finally, she had embraced it and she felt ecstatic. The lesbian pollen was flooding her with endorphins and stimulating her libido. She was a lesbian and she was going to seduce any woman she wanted.

"So proud of you." Carmella said. And she was.

"Can...can I eat you out now?" Toni said.

"Babe, you can eat me out anytime you want." Carmella said, they reversed positions and Toni enthusiastically went to work.

At the mall, the IIconics were having a blast. Checking out women, shopping for clothes and taking their newfound sexual orientation seemingly for granted. Though they might have been a bit more freaked out if they really stopped to think about what happened. However, they were both caught up in the excitement of their friendship and the stimulation the pollen was giving to their libidos.

"That girl over there in the denim jeans, she has a great ass doesn't she?" Billie asked.

"Duh. It's round and heart-shaped and delicious. But the girl in the mini skirt over there has legs almost as good." Peyton said.

"Oh! Good find! What about that girl in the low cut top?" Billie asked.

"Great boobs. Perfect for playing with." Peyton said.

"Peyton! You are such a slut! I love you." Billie said giggling.

"I love you too Billie." Peyton said.

Of course, they meant that in a deeper way than normal, but they didn't think about that too much. They were having far too much fun.

Brie woke up to find her sister in her bed. Of course, it wasn't that abnormal, after all, they did go to bed together. They alway's lived and slept together when they were in between boys. Nothing lewd about it. Except...Brie was noticing Nikki's boobs. They were fake, of course, but no less marvelous for being so, and Brie just wanted to reach out and grab them. Then Brie's glance crept up to Nikki's sleeping face. She was so beautiful. True they were twins, but even so Brie wanted to kiss those lips. The lips of her beloved sister that had always been there. She felt so warm and aroused that she nearly did it. Thankfully her sister woke up before that quite happened.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Nikki said, when she opened her eyes.

"N-No." Brie said.

"Ok weirdo. We should get dressed and train. We don't want to risk our postions." Nikki said and got up. Nikki was trying to pretend to feel normal, but the sight of her sister staring at her while she was sleeping, and the look she had in her eyes, really aroused her.

Sonya Deville felt excellent as she entered the gym. She had gotten laid with a beautiful woman. Sure Nia Jax probably wasn't her soulmate, but that was just fine by her for now. Sonya walked over to Mandy, who was looking particularly fine today. Sonya had been trying very hard to avoid catching feelings for her straight friend, but it didn't entirely work. Mandy was just too gorgeous and loveable. But Sonya hadn't let it crystalize into some malignant love that would hurt the both of them, just a slight hidden crush beneath the surface.

Sonya could let it grow, but it would take Mandy to water those seeds. Her first step was to be a lesbian or a bisexual, something that would give Sonya a fighting chance.

"Hey Mandy, how's it going." Sonya said.

"Good, now that you're here." Mandy said, she seemed happy. Even a bit relieved.

"Ok what's going on? Boyfriend giving you trouble?" Sonya said.

"No. Well yes...well sort of." Mandy said.

"Could you explain?" Sonya said.

"Ha ha. Of course. Well, let's say that I am not really attracted to him anymore." Mandy said.

"Really? All you could do was fawn over how hot he was." Sonya said.

"Yeah but...he has started to not do it for me. In fact, I have a hard time remembering what I found attractive in him in the first place." Mandy said.

"That's...odd." Sonya said.

"There's more...I've been...sorta...finding women attractive." Mandy said.

"Really? You've been...curious huh?" Sonya couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yeah. It's like all day I've been staring at women's boobs and butts and picturing myself with them, and it's really been turning me on." Mandy said.

"Think you might be bi?" Sonya asked.

"No...I really don't feel anything for men. Not anymore anyway. I think I'm a lesbian." Mandy said.

"Ha. Well, I'm glad you've finally started to see the light. Anyone, in particular, you're interested in?" Sonya said teasingly.

"Pretty much every woman with a pulse." Mandy said.

"Ha. I've been there." Sonya said, remembering adolescence.

"But seriously...I think...I might have a thing for you? Is that weird? I hope that didn't make things weird." Mandy said.

"N-No...It's fine. I just. That would be a big thing, you and me, right? So I think...it would be best for you to experiment first. Really be comfortable with things before we see where things go for us? Make sure your into me in particular or just think that because I'm the hottest lesbian you know." Sonya said.

"Y-yeah I can see that. I uh...might want to go do that nowish...because I'm feeling super horny." Mandy said.

"Go ahead. I know how that is." Sonya said. She was feeling really horny herself.

"See ya later." Mandy said and walked away. Thoughts of her with Mandy filled Sonya's mind. Sonya needed to find a girl to hook up with or at least go home to pleasure herself.

Ronda meanwhile had been pacing around the gym. Trying to find a girl who would do for a hookup. There were plenty of hot women, but she needed to find the perfect one for her first time. Finally, she found a cute little butt bending over in a stretch that she could really see herself with.

Ronda went over to the woman and slapped her hard on the bottom. The woman shot up.

"Hey! Don't touch me jerk-" She said and stopped as soon as she saw it was Ronda Rousey.

"What were you going to say Liv?" Ronda said.

"Uh-Uh nothing R-Ronda." Liv Morgan said. She suddenly felt herself feeling like Ronda's prey.

"How about you and I get out of here Liv. We can enjoy some girl time." Ronda said, pulling Liv close and grabbing her bum again to emphasize what she meant by that. It was clear to Liv that Ronda was apparently a lesbian and very much wanted to make Liv her own. She was so frightened she nearly just agreed. After all at least Ronda wasn't bad looking...but then she shook her head. She couldn't. She was straight.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Rousey. But I'm not interested in women." Liv said.

"Ah, cmon. I can show you how a woman deserves to be treated in only a way another woman can. After one night with me, you'll never desire a man again." Ronda said.

"U-Uh no thanks. Now please could you let go of me?" Liv said. Ronda let go. She was as aggressive in her seduction game as she was in every other aspect of her life but she wasn't willing to cross a certain line. Still, she pointed a finger in Liv's face before she left.

"You'll regret that. Pretty soon you'll come crawling to me, begging for sex. I can tell." Ronda said and walked off.

Liv went back to her stretching but soon after got to thinking about Ronda's offer. Sure she had been aggressive...but that had been kinda hot hadn't it? A dominant woman that could really show her a thing or two had its appeal. And Ronda had a great physique and a nice rear herself...

Maybe she had made the wrong decision?

Ronda was frustrated, but she didn't need to be for long. She ran into another former co-worker not long after. The gorgoues golden goddess, Mandy Rose.

"Hey sexy. How's it going?" Ronda said.

"I...You find me sexy huh?" Mandy said, taking a seductive pose.

"I sure as hell do." Ronda said, looking her up and down.

"Then how about you take me home and show me a thing or two. I hear your an experienced...grappler." Mandy said, pushing her breasts against Ronda's.

"It would be my pleasure." Ronda said, and the two went off.

Trish got a call that morning. It was from Mickie. She sighed. They had mostly gotten over their old conflicts, but considering how Mickie had been such a lovestruck stalker in the beginning, it was hard for Trish to deal with Mickie in more than light doses. And she definitely didn't want Mickie calling her early in the morning. She had nothing against lesbians or bisexual women, but it was hard for her not to be creeped out by Mickie's affections, even if they were mostly in the past. Trish had heard all sorts of rumors that Mickie liked to have sex with blonde women in between her relationships with men, and the idea that Mickie still carried a weird torch for her freaked Trish out a bit.

"Hello?" Trish said.

"It's Mickie. You need to come over, now." Mickie said.

"Why? What's happening?" Trish said.

"I-I'm in troble. Someone is...kinda hurting and we need your help." Mickie said. She sounded desperate.

"What the hell can I do to help?" Trish said.

"You...you'll have to come over to see." Mickie said.

"Alright, fine. But this better be urgent." Trish said.

"It is. Thank you so m-" Mickie said, Trish hung up before she could finish.

Trish kissed her half-sleeping husband goodbye, got dressed and headed to Mickie's place.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn, you look fine Peyton." Billie said, checking out her friend. The two were trying out clothes at this point. And Peyton was in a pair of skintight leather pants and a crop top.

"You look hot too, Billie." Peyton said. Billie was in a mini skirt and a tight-fitting top.

"Why don't we get out of here and mess around?" Peyton said as she looked Billie up and down.

"That sounds amazing." Billie said in a sing song.

The two paid for their items and left the mall, touching each other even more then usual. They couldn't get enough of each other's bodies. Once they got to their car, they started making out, unable to even make it home.

"Do you think I look good in this?" Nikki asked. She was in a pair of booty shorts and a very small top which showed off tons of clevage. Brie had been looking at her phone, mostly to avoid having to stare too much at her sister's amazing body. She looked up which was not a good idea. Just looking at Nikki was making her wet as hell.

"Yeah...you look great." Brie said as she looked back at her phone.

"Doesn't look too slutty?" Nikki said.

"If you feel comfortable in it, it's fine. We're just going to the gym." Brie said.

"Yeah. I want to impress the girls there. There might be some hot ones." Nikki said, blowing a kiss in the mirror.

"Yeah...wait what?" Brie asked.

"Cmon, your ready huh? Let's get going." Nikki said.

Brie followed her in a bit of confusion. Had she just imagined Nikki saying that? She didn't think so. But why would her boy crazy sister say something like that?

She was pretty sure a bad break up wasn't enough to "turn somebody."

Then again, she now felt pretty attracted to women (Including her own sister), so maybe something was going around?

Ronda was back at Mandy's...enjoying herself. She was fondling Mandy's amazing breasts as she was fisting her and occasionally would kiss Mandy fiercely. Mandy was groaning with pleasure. This felt so good...she couldn't imagine herself ever going back to men. Ronda felt much the same, savoring the expression on Mandy's face as she orgasmed.

"D-Damn. That was really good Ronda." Mandy said.

"I know." Ronda said.

"That...can't have been your first time with a woman." Mandy said.

"It was. I"m just that good." Ronda said.

"Wow." Mandy said.

"This new to you?" Ronda said.

"Y-Yeah." Mandy said.

"I don't suppose you want to go back to men?" Ronda said.

"God no." Mandy said.

"Good." Ronda said, and began kissing Mandy once again.

Sonya found herself approaching Liv fairly soon after Mandy left. Sonya wasn't expecting to seduce her, but she was a familer face (or rather rear end at the moment), so she figured she'd talk to her. The lesbian pollen was good at sensing those who were also infected, so that was a strong influence on her decision.

"Hey Liv." Sonya said.

"H-huh? Wh-what? I mean ha ha...hey Sonya." Liv said. She looked kinda nervous.

"Sorry, did I interrupt or intrude?" Sonya asked.

"N-No. It's all fine." Liv said. Her eyes kept straying to Sonya's breasts which Sonya soon noticed.

"Are you...checking me out?" Sonya asked.

"N-No. I mean yes...I mean...sort of." Liv said.

"Well, it's no problem that you are. I find you quite attractive as well. And I'm still single." Sonya said, stroking Liv's hair a bit. Liv shuddered in pleasure. Sonya was telling the truth, Nia and Sonya agreed to keep it casual between the two of them. It was more of a friends with benefits sort of situation. Or rivals with benefits at this point.

"I...I see...this is all so new to me." Liv said.

"Yeah. That seems to be going around." Sonya said. She found it a bit odd but she didn't care. The lesbian pollen was making it so that she was just happy there were more lesbians to hook up with.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you gently." Sonya said, stroking her arm now as well.

"I...That sounds...good." Liv said.

"Your place or mine?" Sonya asked.

"Y-yours." Liv said.

"Good. Let's go." Sonya said.

Trish arrived at Mickie's as fast as she could. As much as she distrusted certain aspects of Mickie's character, she knew she wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Thank god you're here." Mickie said as soon as she arrived. She hugged Trish for an uncomfortable length of time. Until Trish fake coughed and gently tried to push her away, at which point Mickie finally let go.

"What's the problem Mickie?" Trish asked, and Mickie looked a bit worried again.

"Cmon, I'll show you." Mickie said, taking Trish into her house, then into her bedroom.

Alexa Bliss was laying on the floor, in only her underwear, with one hand down her panties and another stroking her breast. Alexa was moaning in pleasure and seemed feverish.

"Mickie, what the fuck?" Trish said, turning away. She didn't want to see this.

"Trish your the only one that can help her." Mickie said.

"I'm not doing anything with her. You fuck her or something. Not me." Trish said, about to leave. Mickie got in her way.

"That would only make matters worse. You have the component we need." Mickie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trish said.

"She's not just horny, she's sick. The lesbian pollen...she was infected by it like I was. But this strain is different and it affected her strangely. She has shut down. Now she can only think about lesbian sex. You need to give her your energy." Mickie said.

This all sounded like insanity to Trish, but it also felt strangely familiar.

"I'm not having sex with her." Trish said.

"You don't have to. You just need to touch her and will her to stabilize." Mickie said.

"That sounds crazy." Trish said.

"It does but it's true. You've done it before, on me. Before we got the tea, you were the only one that could calm me down. It's part of why I was so obsessive towards you." Mickie said.

It did sound crazy, but Trish knew deep down that it would work.

"Please just trust me. You have to do it." Mickie said pleadingly. Trish sighed. She didn't want to give in and admit that something like this could happen...but she knew it could. She'd been through all this before.

"Fine. But you owe me." Trish said.

"Yes. Anything. But if you don't do something soon...her fever will keep climbing and she'll die." Mickie said. That settled it. Trish walked over to Alexa, put her hand on her forehead and concentrated.

She could feel something inside of Alexa. It was a natural force, designed to stabilize the world. To bring it into further harmony. However, it had some reaction with Alexa that had gotten out of control. For some reason it was turning cancerous inside of her, attempting to destroy Alexa and itself.

Trish felt a power inside her too. An energy that she knew she could use to keep this in control. So she grabbed ahold of it, sent it to Alexa shaped with her intent.

"Stabilise." Trish spoke out loud, and she felt the pollen wither a bit. Change and revert back to it's normal state.

Trish opened her eyes and Alexa now seemed fine. She was unconscious but it was more like she had went into a peaceful slumber to recuperate energy.

Trish stood back up, a bit shakily.

"You did great Trish. You saved her." Mickie said.

"I- I did my best." Trish said, slightly slurring her words. She felt a bit tired. And warm.

"Again we owe you a lot, so if you want anything...Trish?" Mickie said.

"I...feel...so warm." Trish said and the world grew black around her. She could hear Mickie call her name as she faded into unconsciousness.

Peyton and Billie lay in bed together again. Quite nude this time, and bathing in the afterglow of a mutually satisfying session of scissoring.

"I think...we're gay Peyton." Billie said, head resting on Peyton's chest.

"You don't say." Peyton said a bit amusedly sarcastic.


	12. Chapter 12

If Nia felt confident the day before, today she had ascended to a whole new level. She had just had an "intimate evening" with Sonya Deville and they had quite a lot of fun together. However the lesbian pollen was still keeping her libido nice and high, so Nia was still on the look out for some tail. And if she managed to scope up some more ladies to seduce while she worked out, then that would be two birds with one stone.

Nia continued her lady gazing, both on the way to gym and once she reached the gym. Little did Nia know, Sonya had just left with Liv to have some "intimate time" of their own.

In addition to a wide variety of Buxom Beautiful babes and curvacious cuties, Nia saw some familiar forms. The Bella Twins, Natalya, Ember Moon, Maria Kanelis, and Lana. All of them beautiful and all of them worthy for Nia to have some fun with.

She decided to head over to the Bella Twins first. She had a good feeling about the pair of them.

A bit earlier...

"Wow, there are a lot of hotties around here." Nikki said.

"There sure are." Brie muttered.

"You know what? Screw exercise. Let's flirt with some women!" Nikki said.

"Huh?" Brie asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it about time we found girlfriends?" Nikki said.

"Wh-What are you...we like guys." Brie said. Or at least we are supposed to, Brie thought privately.

"That charade again? Don't you get tired of it? Deep down we always knew we were lesbians right?" Nikki said.

"What are you talking about?" Brie blinked.

Nikki had a rare side effect of Lesbian Pollen. In a certain percentage of females infected, it would rewrite the person's memories and emotions to make it seem like it made perfect sense for them to be attracted to women, and that they had been lesbians all along. This happened most often in those who would be least likely to accept such a dramatic shift in sexuality.

"The two of us were always checking out women. We just went out with boys to fit in but it never felt right for either of us." Nikki insisted.

"I...I...sure your right. I guess...it was pretty difficult to accept." Brie said. She decided that it was no use trying to argue, and she wanted to flirt with women anyway.

"So you'll be my wingwoman? And I'll be yours?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Brie said.

Nikki surveyed the gym until she spotted someone she recognized.

"Hey that's Maria Kanellis. She's hot. Let's go try and seduce her." Nikki said.

"Uh...really? I think she's married..." Brie said.

"Yeah so? She wears the pants in that relationship, I'm sure he won't mind." Nikki said, pushed up her boobs and walked seductively over to Maria.

"I'm not sure that's the main issue..." Brie muttered and followed her sister. Best at least try and catch her when she stumbles.

"Hey, hottie." Nikki called out. Maria turned towards the voice. She was used to someone trying to flirt with her, but it was rarely another woman, never another wrestler and the fact that it was Nikki freaking Bella was pretty insane.

Maybe she was just being friendly?

"Hey, Nikki." Maria said. She didn't quite trust her. It was always difficult to tell where the Bella's loyalties lie.

"Well I just saw you in your nice, tight exercise clothes, looking delicious, and I was wondering if you'd like to grab lunch in a bit." Nikki said with a smile. Maria looked from Nikki to Brie and back to Nikki.

"Are you...a lesbian? I mean I don't mind if you are but..." Maria said. She was pretty confused. Since when was Nikki into girls?

"Yeah. I mean, pretty obvious right? And yet I still only recently came out. Anyway, I want to indulge in some nice girl loving and I thought you'd be perfect for my first." Nikki said, getting close to Maria until their breasts were touching and stroking Maria's shoulder.

"Uh...I'm not really into that. And more importantly, I'm married. Again, to a man." Maria said.

"Yeah but cmon...all women are at least bi and I'm hot as hell." Nikki said. Maria pushed Nikki away from her.

"I can't say the same for "all women" but I'm most certainly not into girls. At all." Maria said.

"Fine. Be in denial. See if I care. I'll get a super hottie ten times sexier than you. You're only like, a 7 tops anyway." Nikki said and stormed off, Brie following after her. Maria blinked. That was unexpected. Maria always thought Nikki was one of the most heterosexual women she knew. The type who actually was sorta uncomfortable with seeing women nude and such. Whatever. Maybe she had just been overcompensating. Maria could see that.

She went back to her work out. Maria was fairly straight too, but she could admit that Nikki had a nice ass. Nice boobs too, even if they were fake. She kinda liked how they felt up against hers...

"God Brie, why didn't you help me back there?" Nikki said.

"Help you with what? She's hetero Nikki. I can't exactly talk you up into making her into you." Brie said.

"There's no such thing as Hetero girls." Nikki scoffed.

"Just because your not straight doesn't mean other girls aren't." Brie said.

It was at that point that Nia noticed them and approached the two.

"Hello ladies. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for some...lady time." Nia said. Brie blushed and Nikki grinned.

"I-" Brie started.

"We'd love to." Nikki said.

Nia walked out of the gym with a girl on each arm.

It was getting later and Maria couldn't justify staying at the gym to ogle women for much longer. That was, what she realized, she'd been doing for at least half an hour at some point after the Bella Twins had left the gym. Nikki Bella, god damn her, had been right. She definitely was into women. At least she was now. She remembered liking men, but she couldn't imagine anything arousing or attractive about them now. However, she found quite a lot of things attractive about women. In particular, Maria was a boob girl. And Lana had great breasts. So...Maria found herself approaching Lana.

"Lana, you have great boobs." Maria found herself blurting out.

"...I'm sorry?" Lana said.

"I just meant...your really pretty and beautiful and smart and I was wondering if you'd like to date me or something." Maria felt herself saying. It was like she was experiencing puberty again only worse.

Lana thought about it. She never really thought about dating women, but she was fairly newly single and she felt like it couldn't hurt.

"Ok." Lana said.

"Ok...Really?" Maria said, she was pretty sure she would have said no, but she couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah. Just don't get your hopes up. I'm not really attracted to you...like that. But maybe this could work out romantically." Lana said. Sexually she had only been into men, but maybe she would get along better with women romantically? Lana had heard about people like that and she thought that just maybe she was one of them.

"Ok. When and where?" Maria asked.

"Dinner. I'll pick you up. I know where you leave." Lana said and left. Maria celebrated like a giddy schoolgirl. However, there was the matter of her current hornyness. She was still quite aroused and kinda scared to look for lesbian porn on the computer she shared with her husband. So she called Becky. It was one "man" she would actually be attracted to.

Natalya watched the whole scene play out and smiled. Good. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Trish was dreaming. She was aware of that even though it seemed so real. She was walking through ancient abandoned streets, wearing an ancient Grecian dress. She was herself, but not herself. She had a different name then. Lived a different life. Had a different form. But she had the same spirit.

Trish became aware that she was going to Temple, to worship her gods. The temple was just as empty as the streets had been. But there were statues of the Dodeketheon, the twelve gods of Mt Olympius and the Greeks. And the temple itself was full of a divine presence, not evident in any way other than through feeling.

"Gods, I am but a humble mortal, worth nothing in the grand scheme of things. But I wish to receive your aid and blessings. In order for humankind to live and continue to glorify your names, we must have a counter to the wrath that was laid on us for our hubris. I will give up everything in order to be that servant, that light." She said in flawless ancient Greek. At first, she felt nothing but the continued presence of the Gods. There was no change. No movement to anything.

Then the statues began to cry. Red tears streaked down their marble faces. She realized something. The plague that had taken her land was no curse. It was a means to salvation. A way of balancing the world. However, this force had run amok and had dealt some hideous blow to humanity. It would have to be sealed away. Sealed away until humanity was ready for it. When they were, a descendant of her line would inherit a power to keep this force in check. To moderate the moderating force.

It was a great honor. A human woman given a power to check this influence was a sign of how highly her gods thought of her in terms of wisdom and heart. That she would know the right thing to do, when the time came.

She woke up to see Mickie's face above her, holding her. She hadn't been out long.

Trish smiled.

"I know what to do." Trish said.


	13. Chapter 13

Ember Moon had seen much of what went down at the gym. Nikki flirting with Maria. Nikki and Brie leaving with Nia. Maria flirting with Lana. That along with the homoeroticism yesterday...it seemed strange. Why would all these seemingly straight girls suddenly go lesbian? Did someone cast some sort of spell on them. Then Ember felt a sting on the back of her neck and she felt suddenly quite woozy. She turned around and saw that Natayla was standing behind her.

"Nattie?" Ember said, squinting. She had heard rumors about her too. That she was having a lot of sex with women on the side, though apparently, that was part of an agreement with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ember. How are you feeling?" Natalya asked. But something about how she asked it seemed...knowing.

"Ok, I guess. A bit warm all of a sudden..." Ember said.

"Ah. That's too bad. Maybe I should take you home." Natalya said.

"Yeah..." Ember said. She didn't feel entirely right about this. Maybe Nattie would try and put the moves on her, but she was feeling a bit ill. Getting hit on by a lesbian wasn't the end of the world, even if it was awkard, it would be safer to just let Natalya bring her home.

"Good. You'll have to give me directions but I'll make sure your safe." Natalya said and dragged her along to her car. Natalya was grinning, she had stuck Ember with a needle while she wasn't paying attention. Natalya had discovered the pollen on the greek island of Lesbos and had used it to infect Bayley.

Soon all the women in the city would be lesbian or at least bi. Natalya felt a thrill at the thought.

Nia was very much enjoying her "lady time" with the Bella Twins. She had acquired a strap on that morning before gym and was using it to great effect on first one twin, then the other. The twins would take turns between playing with each other and playing with Nia.

At a certain point though, the twins became more concerned with themselves. Brie was going down on Nikki who was urging her on. Nia was enjoying the show certainly, but she wanted a bit more then that. So she decided she'd turn this into a real party and call some of her other prospects.

She dialed some of the numbers of women she had gotten the day before. Some of them had been infected by the lesbian pollen during that meeting, and some had already been lesbian or bi when they gave the number. At this point though, all of them were up for a lesbian orgy.

Toni and Carmella were laying in bed, recovering from their latest session of lovemaking, when Toni got a call from Nia.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. Myself and some girls are having a little get together. Basically, it's an orgy. Want to get in on it?" Nia said. Toni could clearly hear women moaning in the background, so she could tell the fun already started.

"Yeah. Sure." Toni said.

"Good. It's at my place, I'll give you the address." Nia said and did so.

"Is it ok if I bring a...friend?" Toni asked.

"As long as that friends female." Nia said.

"She is. We'll be there." Toni said.

"What was that about?" Carmella asked.

"Nia's putting together an orgy. All women. Want to come?" Toni said.

"I'd love to." Carmella said. The two briefly kissed and then got ready.

"What...are you going to do?" Mickie said. She was confused.

"The world...it needs to achieve a balance. I...I didn't know about it back when we first met. I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you." Trish said.

"It was...me that was out of line." Mickie said.

"In certain respects yes. But I should have acknowledged your feelings a lot more." Trish said.

"Wh-What are you talking about? What are you bringing this up for?" Mickie asked.

"Because that was the key to all this. If I had known then...maybe what is happening now wouldn't be happening. At least not this way." Trish said.

"Your not making sense. You should probably lay down." Mickie said.

"Yes. We probably should." Trish said and she moved in close to Mickie. In one swift movement, Trish kissed Mickie on the mouth.

"Trish what are you doing? You're married! And Straight!" Mickie said.

"Heterosexuality isn't long for this world. And you and I have always shared a special connection. Don't you think it's time for us to admit it." Trish said. Her hands went down to clutch Mickie's tush. Mickie yelped slightly, then moaned. She wasn't used to being in this sort of position. That of the reluctantly seduced.

"I've wanted this...for so long. But your not acting like yourself." Mickie said.

"I'm acting more like myself then I've ever been." Trish said. Then Trish smashed her mouth against Mickies. The two began making out passionately, making their way over to Mickie's bed. They began stripping off each other's clothes. Trish began sucking on Mickie's breasts and Mickie let out gasps of pleasure.

Natalya had Ember over her knee, nude and was spanking her quite hard. Watching the wobble of her ass as she slapped it and relishing the sight of it, and of the power she had over the woman. Then she got a call of her own. Reluctantly, she had Ember stand up, and she answered it.

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm busy." Natalya said.

"We need you over here. We suspect something is going wrong with our plans." The voice on the other end said. It was Paige one of the co-conspirators.

"Why would that be. The pollen is spreading faster and faster. Soon no one will be able to resist it." Natalya said.

"They will. It seems like Trish has the power to...counteract it."

"Trish Stratus? How can that be?" Natalya said.

"I don't know. Some kind of prophecy. Can you just get your ass over here?" Paige said.

"Sure. Just give me a few." Natalya said and closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Ember said. Her mind was foggy. She was just so horny...

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just stay here. I'll be back soon." Natalya said, she gave Ember one last kiss and a smack on the butt before racing off.

It wouldn't be long before Ember was brought into CDC custody.


	14. Chapter 14

A sudden movement from Stephenie in her sleep caused Charlotte to wake up. She blinked and it took her a moment to realize her situation. That's right. She'd fucked Stephenie. Ostensibly to get her to call the CDC, but really all she would have needed to do was ask or even just touched her and Charlotte would have been more than willing. She sighed. She wondered what time it was. She still felt warm and horny, and there was the matter of the pollen to take care of. Once they called the CDC...maybe they would have time for one last sex session before the two were locked up.

Charlotte looked for her cellphone, found it and checked the time.

It was very late into the afternoon.

That was...bad. Who knows how much the infection might have spread since last night? She needed to wake up Stephenie.

"Stephenie...Stephenie wake up." Charlotte shook Steph awake.

"What's the hurry...ready for another round?" Stephenie said in a groggy yet seductive kinda way.

"You need to call the CDC. We need help. This can't be allowed to spread." Charlotte said, though she felt that it probably was too late. It probably had already spread quite a lot already. Maybe more then anyone could control.

"What's the rush? Why can't we spend a little more time together." Stephenie said grabbing Charlotte and pushing her closer, till the tips of their noses were touching.

"N-No. Cut it out. People could be really hurt." Charlotte said.

"Oh please. Hurt? Really? A few more women going lesbian isn't going to hurt anyone. It actually sounds pretty great to me." Stephenie said.

"It's late. We slept in a lot. A lot of women have already been converted most likely. We can't let it spread everywhere." Charlotte said.

"Fine. I'll call. But you owe me for this ok?" Stephenie said.

"F-Fine." Charlotte said. She really didn't like owing Stephenie Mcmahon. It was a bit like owing the devil a favor.

Stephenie got up and Charlotte couldn't help but ogle her. Stephenie didn't even bother to get dressed to make her call, which gave Charlotte a great view.

"It's Stephenie Mcmahon. We have a problem. Code Rainbow. Send a force to those already infected and the following new individuals: Bayley, Sasha Banks, Peyton Royce, Billie Kay, Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax, Mickie James, Mandy Rose, Asuka. Those are all the confirmed to be newly infected. More infected individuals probably address and this form of the virus is super catchy. Myself and Charlotte Flair have also been infected. So you'll have to send a containment team to my office as well." Stephenie rattled off. She hung up shortly thereafter.

Then she turned around, and leered at Charlotte.

"Now then. Where were we?" Stephenie said.

Needless to say, the CDC caught them in a very compromising position when they arrived.

Nia Jax Orgy had the side effect of attracting a lot of the infected under one roof. Not all of them certainly, but a good amount. The CDC agents arrived in their hazmat suits to a swarm of naked women engaged in intimate activities with one another. They had to be sedated and a large van had to be called in as a transport.

"That really was...something." A female CDC agent said to her friend.

"Yeah..." Her friend sighed dreamily. It sounded a bit like she had enjoyed it.

"Liz...are you a lesbian?" The first CDC agent said.

"W-why?" Liz asked a bit nervously.

"I mean it just felt like...you might have enjoyed seeing that? It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm sure not a homophobe or anything." She said.

"...Yeah, Karen. I am. Sorry I didn't tell you...before. It's just...kinda hard to bring up." Liz said.

Karen nodded. It had been a while since she dated a man. And she'd experimented in college and it'd been...fun actually. And kinda hot. Maybe Liz would be up for a date?

The CDC found the IIconics, nude and in a gentle embrace as they watched television.

The CDC found the Boss and Hug connection actually relatively decent, and having a bite to eat.

The CDC was not able to find Asuka.

The CDC was not able to find Mandy Rose.

The CDC was not able to find Alexa Bliss.

The CDC was not able to find Mickie James.

The games opening round was inconclusive. A technical win by the side of humanity, but nature was far ahead already. And none of the truly important pieces were captured.

Ronda had left. As hot as Mandy Rose was, she needed to head to the NWA arena for their show. She had a match against Jordynne Grace that night, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

She wasn't just going to wrestle her. Afterward, she'd fuck her.

Author's note: Sorry it's a bit of a short one. It's a bit of a transitional chapter. This fic is entering stage 2 after all. Hope those of you reading, continue to enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Ronda, of course, didn't approach the Arena subtly. She catcalled and flirted with and groped a couple of women. Some didn't like it at all. Some quite did. Some others didn't mind because it was Ronda Rousey. Some others were less intimidated by these advances because they came from a woman, some were more intimidated because they came from Ronda Rousey. It was a spectrum of quite diverse reactions however, their reactions to the Lesbian pollen that invaded their veins would be pretty much the same, with slight differences depending on their sexuality.

Still, regardless they would want very much to have sexual relationships with women, pretty much as often as possible. It would not overwrite their desires to function and live. And it would not overwrite their other personal interests, but it would universally convert them into being very sexually active with other women and not caring much about sexual fidelity.

Ronda had her own personal dressing room. Which minimized her contact with the other female wrestlers. However, this will not matter, for reasons that will soon be made clear.

The night before, Asuka went to a bar for the explicit purpose of finding a woman to have sex with. Being an attractive woman attending a place with more than a few lesbian and bisexual women around, she was able to find someone quickly enough.

The next day though, Asuka had a meeting with a wrestler from another promotion. Namely one Tessa Blanchard. It wasn't a planned meeting. However, it wasn't that unexpected of one either. Asuka had been sending sometimes hanging out around traditional NWA parts of the city. She'd been secretly pondering the idea of joining up with them or ROH and quitting the WWF. Though she'd like to grab the Women's title there again and defend it a bit before she headed to pastures new.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise that Asuka, after working out in a more NWA frequented gym, she ran into Tessa Blanchard at a nearby restaurant.

Asuka didn't talk to her. Didn't say a word really. She did let her eyes stray over Tessa's body. Not only was Tessa a complete badass and a great wrestler, but she was quite attractive. Asuka finished her lunch and walked over to her, she brushed past her getting Tessa's attention and giving her a wink and a seductive smile.

Tessa blinked. What the hell was that? She recognized Asuka of course. She was one of the biggest badasses in wrestling. And she was pretty sure she was hitting on her. Tessa knew there had been rumors about her. She apparently had flings with other female wrestlers in Japan, and she had heard tell that she tried to seduce WWF's Emma.

Tessa shrugged. Whatever. It was pretty flattering if that's what it was. She decided to just go about her day.

Of course, by the time she arrived at the stadium, she was very, very gay and eager to check out some of her fellow wrestlers.

Alexa woke up in a daze. Something had happened, she was sure of that much. But it was foggy. She'd been a lesbian, she remembered that. Alexa was still pretty sure that was the case. She also had been having sex with Mickie James, which still sounded pretty hot. However, she didn't feel quite as warm as before. Maybe a bit more than usual, but much less than that burning intensity she had before. She still was kinda obsessed with other women, but she felt better now. Like she could go on with regular life. Getting up, she saw tow bodies moving under the covers. It was clear Mickie was having sex with a woman. Alexa was tempted to join in, but she was still kinda tired and felt the need to maybe get some food and something to drink and relax. So she made herself some coffee, grabbed a bottle of water and a quick breakfast and headed to Mickie's tv room to check out the news.

Alexa saw reports that several WWF female wrestlers were rounded up due to a "strange infection" that had them "behave oddly." It didn't take her more than a moment to put two and two together.

She had to tell Mickie. She didn't want to be rounded up by the government and put in a facility where they would do god knows what to her, and she didn't want that for Mickie either. She quickly ran back into Mickie's room.

"Mickie! We have a problem." Alexa said.

"What is it?" Mickie said, barely getting the words out. It was rather obvious that a woman was pleasuring her beneath the sheets.

"Some people were taken by the CDC. Female wrestlers who had shown "odd behavior" because of an "infection." Alexa said. The woman underneath the covers stopped going down on Mickie and sat up. It was Trish fucking Stratus, Alexa was shocked. Until she remembered that Trish had been called and helped her just by touching her.

"That's bad. They won't be able to help them. It will only make things worse. We need to go. Now." Trish said. The group was only able to round up a couple of items before immediately leaving. They didn't even get a chance to get dressed before piling into Trish's car and taking off. It was a good thing they left when they did. The CDC arrived just ten minutes after they left.

Becky Lynch and Naomi were lying in bed, naked, exhausted and watching the news.

"Do you think...those women..." Becky said as she was watching the anchor talk about the WWF female wrestlers who were taken into CDC custody.

"What...turned lesbian like us?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. I didn't used to feel this way before. Neither did you, right?" Becky said.

"Well no...but you think this is some kind of disease or something?" Naomi said.

"Not being gay...but suddenly becoming a different sexuality? Maybe." Becky said.

"I don't want to turn back. And I don't want to be taken to some kind of lab." Naomi said.

"As long as we don't attract attention to ourselves, we'll be fine." Becky said. She agreed with Naomi. This was her life now. A life with Naomi and maybe occasionally a couple of other women. She didn't want anything else.

Tessa was leering pretty openly at the bottom of Kiera Hogan. The girl on fire had a great backside, and she couldn't help but watching every movement of it as Kiera got dressed.

"Tessa, are you checking out my ass?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah." Tessa said. Her voice full of confidence, as if it was no big deal. Kiera didn't exactly mind this. She knew her ass was hot. But she didn't expect Tessa to be the kinda woman who noticed. At least not in that way.

"Well feel free to look, but don't touch. We've got a match tonight and I don't want you getting anymore handsy then normal with my assets." Kiera said.

"Course not." Tessa said, though she wasn't entirely sure she could keep that promise.

The NWA show would be starting soon, and anyone could fall prey to the pollen.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiera wasn't the only woman to get infected by the pollen in the NWA locker room. Tessa had a straying eye and occasionally wandering hands.

As Brandi Rhodes found out.

"Hey! What was that?" Brandi said. She hardly expected a smack on the bottom in a woman's locker room. It had happened, but at this point in her life, it was pretty rare. And she was pretty surprised that it was Tessa who was the culprit. She was near the bottom of the list she would have suspected.

"Sorry. I just thought your ass looked so nice...I couldn't quite resist." Tessa said.

"Uh...thanks I guess? But please don't do that again." Brandi said.

"Yeah. Sure. I get it." Tessa said. She herself couldn't believe she did that. But it felt so good...

"I didn't know you were..." Brandi began.

"A lesbian? I didn't either, until recently." Tessa said.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about it. It was a bit flattering. Just as I said, keep your hands off." Brandi said. Already she was less shocked and annoyed by Tessa's actions. She was suddenly kinda happy about it. In fact, she felt a warm sort of affection for Brandi she hadn't felt before. Not exactly attraction, not yet, but approaching it.

"Thanks. Again, I'm sorry. But it's hard coming to grips with it." Tessa said.

"I get it. It must be pretty hard. Hopefully, you can find a nice girl to...come to grips with it with." Brandi said. She felt herself flush a little. She didn't know why, but just the thought of two girls...being intimate, was making her feel a little warm.

"I hope so too. Anyway, I should let you get ready for your match." Tessa said.

"Yeah. Nice talking with you." Brandi ended a bit awkwardly. Seeing her watch away, Brandi wondered a bit how it would feel to pay her back...

However, Brandi couldn't think about that. She had a match soon with Allison Kay, and she had to be on her A-game. If she did well, she might earn herself a title shot.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the women's locker room, the lesbian pollen was beginning to catch up with Kiera. At first, she just caught herself taking peeks at the other women, admiring some of their traits here and then. First distantly, in an only aesthetic sense. However, it became deeper, more and more. Finally, her eyes drifted to Lana Austin and Kiera found herself falling in love.

She was beautiful. Gorgeous really, with all the right curves in all the right places. Kiera found herself looking at Lana more and more. She just couldn't take her eyes off of her. Kiera was torn, she had never thought of herself as a lesbian, but now she had a huge desire to head over and talk with her. To flirt with Lana and ask her on a date.

It was tempting. Beyond tempting, for her to do so. However, uncharacteristically, she couldn't muster up the courage.

"Uh...can I ask what the hell is going on?" Alexa asked. The three of them had been on the road long enough for Alexa to regain her wits enough to ask the question, the confusion and everyone's state of undress sure didn't help matters.

"I'd kinda like to know that myself." Mickie said, she had taken the wheel and her only destination was, "away from her place."

"All of us have been experiencing lesbian attraction. This is because of a pollen with several variants. The most current one being spreadable from person to person. Those are the basics." Trish said.

"Yeah..that makes sense." Alexa nodded.

"Ok, but what was that about you knowing what to do now?" Mickie asked Trish.

"Well...it seems, and I know this might seem a bit crazy, but I apparently have been chosen by the Greek Gods to bring a balance to everything. The pollen was released to act as a population control and to stop homophobia. However something, and I'm not sure what exactly, has caused it to go out of balance. I have to use my psychic powers to undo this mistake and allow it to fulfill it's true purpose." Trish said.

Minutes passed in silence.

"So...the Greek Gods are real?" Alexa asked.

"Yes." Trish said.

"What about other religions?" Mickie asked.

"I'm...not sure. I have no real reason to disbelieve in other gods though. I just know about them because of the vision I just had." Trish said.

"And...you have psychic powers?" Alexa asked.

"Yes...or something like them anyway. Not sure how to describe it other than that." Trish said.

"This has been the weirdest couple of days in my life. And I was infected by a pollen that turned me into your lesbian stalker." Mickie said.

"Imagine how I feel." Trish said.

"Ok then...what do we do?" Alexa asked.

"I need to track down people who were infected with the virus and are outside CDC custody. That's the first priority to prevent further out of control infection and gather a group of people who can help us. Do you know anyone like that" Trish said.

Mickie and Alexa started thinking for a bit.

"Well...I dunno. Alexa was in the locker room with the other women. Anyone could have gotten it." Mickie said.

"I...I remember Becky acting kind of gay." Alexa said.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she seemed quite taken with Naomi, especially during her match with her." Alexa said.

"Then we need to check out their places as soon as possible." Trish said. Mickie nodded and changed where she was going. They would need to find those two before the CDC got to them.

Asuka made her way to the NXT training center. She decided she would pay a visit to the gorgeous ladies of the WWF's developmental program. Hopefully, she could develop some intimate connections with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Natalya arrived at Paige's place.

"I hope this is serious. I had a serious hottie back at my place." Natalya said as Paige opened the door. Paige was wearing what was essentially a lingerie set, a lacy bra and panties set that showed off her assets nicely. Natalya's eyes went right to her cleavage.

"It is. Get your cute arse in here and let's talk." Paige said.

"Fine." Natalya said, though she could think of a better way the three of them could spend their time. Natalya's eyes straying to Paige's backside as she followed her. At least she'd get a good view while she listened to them blather on.

The third was in the living room. She was completely nude with a game controller in her hands.

"Good. Your here. Let's get started." AJ Lee said.

Walking into the NXT training room was quite the treat for Asuka. There was quite a few lovely ladies. Mia Yim. Dakota Kai. Candice Lerae. Kairi Sane. Io Shirai. All of whom were beauties who she'd love to share a bed with. But the woman she decided to approach surprised even her. But she did love a challenge.

Asuka walked across the room and slapped Lacey Evans hard on the backside. Instantly Lacy straightened up and looked over to her, her reaction showed anger, then surprise, then confusion. Her eyes narrowed on Asuka. Was this some kind of mind game? She couldn't trust her, especially because Asuka was one of the women she feared most as a wrestler.

In response, Asuka made some non-verbal indications and (mostly lewd) hand motions to signal her general intent. Though Asuka's eyes and her lustful smirk betrayed that as well as any improvised sign language.

Lacey blinked. The sheer bravado of this woman taking her completely off guard. There was a couple of ways she could view this: 1-Which she deeply hoped for her sanity's sake, was that this was some kind of mind game. A way to catch the newbie off guard and use it when she moved to WWF television proper and started facing Asuka in matches.

2-She was genuinely hoping for some kind of lesbian hook up. Which was...ew. She didn't have anything against lesbians or bisexuals, at least she didn't think so, but the idea of doing...that with a woman? It made her skin crawl. She really, really hoped this wasn't the case.

However, the more she saw Asuka staring at her like she was some kind of tasty dessert...the more it seemed like the second option was the correct one.

Lacey, tried to indicate, as politely as possible (she didn't care about Asuka's feelings, but she was a bit worried the Emperess would kick her ass) that she wasn't interested. However, that didn't serve to discourage her much. Asuka just kept on flirting, mostly with her eyes and hands and body language.

Kiera and Tessa had the first women's match of the show. By this point, Tessa and Kiera really didn't feel like they could concentrate on wrestling. Both of them just wanted to head home and take care of their desires...personally.

Tessa barely managed to keep her composure on the way to the ring. Out in the crowd, she kept seeing beautiful women, many of them cheering for her. She wondered how much it would take to talk these women into bed, or even just to take off their clothes for her. She wanted to see women, touch women, be with them.

Kiera had enough wits still to play more to the crowd. Though she was also playing a little to Tessa, who was practically salivating over her at this point.

The match, when it started, took on a really strange form. It became mostly grappling. Kiera and Tessa both wanted to touch each other and had no real desire to hit each other with actual wrestling moves or strikes. This was odd for both wrestlers, though especially for Tessa. Tessa was also off her game and seemed unfocused and unsteady, even to the more casual fans in the audience.

Kiera really wanted Tessa to just give up, but Tessa was way too stubborn for that, So when Kiera found hew way on top, she gave Tessa a kiss. Tessa was so stunned, and aroused, she let herself get pinned.

Kiera celebrated, while Tessa rolled out of the ring to go to the back.

The audience was...somewhat confused by what happened. Many of them having been unable to see what exactly Kiera did before she pinned Tessa. So the reaction was somewhat mixed.

Tessa was frustrated and sad. She'd just lost a fairly important match in a pretty dumb way, and she didn't have any woman to comfort her. For Kiera, the victory was also bittersweet. Kissing Tessa was great, but she really wanted to be kissing Lana Austin.

Trish, Mickie and Alexa arrived at Becky's place.

"I'll have to go in, they'll trust me more then you two. It shouldn't take too long. Hopefully." Trish said.

"Good luck." Mickie said. Trish exhaled a bit nervously, nodded, and quickly ran from the car to the door. Trish would need to get inside quickly because...well she was mostly naked.

"Who is it?" Said an Irish accented voice. Jackpot.

"It's Trish. I need to talk to you." Trish said.

"...Why?" Becky asked. Trish cursed internally. She probably already heard and she was hiding for fear of being taken away. How would she get Becky to answer when she was on her guard?

"...I'm horny as hell and I need you. I need you to fuck me Becky, so...badly." Trish said, as seductively as possible through the door.

Becky unlocked the door quite quickly.

"You sure you guys aren't having a party?" Natalya asked. This wouldn't be the first time Paige and AJ had sex. Nor would it be the first time they invited her over for a threesome.

"We aren't, we are just infected with pollen that turns us into lesbian nymphomanics. Now sit down and shut up, we've got something to tell you." AJ Lee said. Natalya obeyed. Dominant AJ was scary. And hot.

"There's a prophecy that says some woman is going to have the power to stop the lesbian pollen from spreading." Paige said.

"Ok. Whose the bitch and how do we stop her?" Natalya said.

"That was quick. Don't have any questions?" Paige said.

"I have Ember Moon naked and willing back home, I want to get this over with as fast as possible so I can get back to her." Natalya said. Paige and AJ shot each other a look. They couldn't really blame her for that.

"We aren't sure." AJ said.

"What do you mean your not sure? Somebody can stop us and we don't know who she is?" Natalya asked.

"Calm down we just have to put our heads together and think." Paige said.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that, when we are all out of our minds on lesbian pollen and horny as hell?" Natalya said.

"Welcome to our dilemna." AJ said.


	18. Chapter 18

Naomi found herself in her underwear on Becky's couch, sitting next to a mostly nude Trish Stratus. She never thought she would find herself in such a position. But she was more than happy to be in it.

Still, she had to scold Becky, even though it was hard to be mad at someone that cute.

"Becky, you let her in even though she could be a trap to try and lure us into the CDC?" Naomi asked.

"Well...she did say she needed my help. Sexually." Becky said, with a look that communicated "can you blame me?" Naomi looked from Becky to Trish and back, then sighed. No. She really couldn't blame her.

"Fair enough. That would have got me too." Naomi said.

"I wasn't really trying to get anyone. I was just trying to help you." Trish said.

"We don't need any help Trish. Except if you want to join us in the bedroom, cause that would be...amazing." Naomi said.

"That's a great offer, and I'd love to accept it but I really need to psychically heal you." Trish said.

"You need to what?" Becky asked. Trish explained about lesbian pollen, it's corruption and what she needed to do.

"Ok, so just to make sure...this won't take away our lesbianism right? Cause I am happy with being gay." Naomi said.

"Or our feelings for one another?" Becky said.

"No. That's impossible. It's changed your brain chemistry. Whether you want it or not, you will remain as you are now. I just have to keep it from going out of control, pushing your lust outside healthy levels and deep-frying your brain." Trish said.

Becky and Naomi looked at each other. They weren't sure they exactly believed her story...but then again, what other explanation for their sudden changed feelings?

"Sure." Becky said.

"What do we need to do." Naomi said.

"Don't worry. I will do everything, you just need to let me touch you." Trish said.

Neither of them had a problem with that.

Maria took a long time preparing for her date with Lana. She had to look perfect after all, if there was even a chance of Lana being attracted to her she had to go all the way. She put on a sexy little black dress and posed in the mirror. She was pretty damn sexy, she had to admit. She gave herself a kiss in the mirror. She was sure Lana would love her.

Maria didn't know that she wouldn't have had to try. Lana felt her interest in women grow over the course of the day. It was a bit frightening to her, and she found herself looking up naughty pictures and videos of women together. She grew very aroused. Lana didn't know why, but she suddenly needed this date with Maria. Needed to see how far things would go. She felt pretty sure things would end up in the bedroom for some naked fun, and she was very much looking forward to it.

Maria arrived first and got their table. She couldn't stop herself from looking at all the beautiful women in the restaurant. God women were so sexy. How did she not notice this before? At last Lana walked in, in a stunning red dress that made Maria's jaw drop. She certainly was putting all her assets on display, her dress showing lots of leg and cleavage and clinging tightly to her rear.

Maria was pretty sure she would have hated that dress yesterday, but tonight...she absolutely loved it.

The two hit it off quite a lot.

The next women's match was Brandi vs Allison Kay. They entered a collar and elbow tie-up. It was pretty typical at first and Brandi had a bit of an edge but then she just stopped. Allison noticed that she was...smelling her.

"You smell soooo good." Brandi said, smelling Allison's arm. Allison jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" AK asked.

"I just...I'm sorry but you smell nice. I couldn't help it." Brandi said. Allison shook her head and nailed her with a forearm and the two began brawling a bit. Eventually, Brandi got Allison to the corner and began chopping her chest. Then again, Brandi stopped.

"You know...your boobs feel kinda good. Great actually. Can I...?" Brandi said and her hand strayed to AK's chest again, about to touch it in an altogether different way.

"No! Ew. Gross!" AK said, and uppercut Brandi. The wrestling match continued. AK was using any cheap tactic she could think of, and she was gaining an edge on Brandi. However she noticed she was feeling a bit...warm and strange. She actually found it progressively harder to cheat against Brandi. She didn't want Brandi to think badly of her all of a sudden.

Because of this, and due to prompting of the crowd, Brandi made her comeback and pinned her after a Cross Rhodes in the center of the ring. AK was disappointed she lost, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Brandi. Brandi was just so cute.

It must have been around an hour before one of the trio came up with something.

"Hey. Where did we get this stuff from?" Natalya asked.

"The Pollen? The Greek island of Lesbos of course. It's in the name." AJ said.

"That's it!" Natalya said.

"What's it?" Paige said.

"Ah. I think I know what she's trying to say." AJ said.

"Trish is Greek descended isn't she?" Natalya said.

"Yeah. I think she is." Paige said.

"Exactly. I'll bet she's the one who might be able to stop us. Might explain why Mickie was so obsessed with her and only her for a while." AJ said.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" Paige said.

"I do. Get dressed and come with me." Natalya said. The three got ready and left to go to Trish's house.

Trish meanwhile had spent some time massaging women and not the way she would have liked to. Still, she had driven the malignance out of them.

"That felt...really good. But I don't really feel different. Maybe a little more...stable." Naomi said.

"That's because it meshed well with you and you did what you needed to do. Vented your sexual needs. People who can't handle it will have worse symptoms, and if people resist...that could kill them too." Trish said.

"This is a huge problem." Becky said.

"I know. That's why I need to go and cure more people. And I'll need more help. You two in?" Trish asked. The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"We're in." Becky said.

"Good. Let's get going." Trish said and walked out.

"She does realize she's still naked right?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to tell her." Becky said.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't too long before Maria found herself going down on Lana in a hotel room. They had left the restaurant making out furiously and had barely gotten to their hotel room before they began tearing each other's clothes off. It was utter ecstacy and the best they had felt all day. The best they could remember feeling and certainly the greatest sexual pleasure of their lives.

"That was amazing." Lana said, shortly after her third orgasm.

"I want to be with you forever." Maria said, emerging from Lana's legs and embracing her, laying her head on Lana's large breasts.

"Likewise." Lana said.

Naomi, Trish and Becky piled into Mickie's car.

"Mickie?" Naomi asked.

"Alexa?" Becky said.

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I figured everything out with them." Trish said.

Naomi and Becky found themselves very close to Alexa in the backseat, and all three of their bodies were reacting to the proximity.

"Where to next?" Mickie asked.

"We need to find more people infected. Does anybody know who might fit that description? That hasn't already been apprehended?" Trish said.

"Couldn't tell you." Naomi said.

"Me neither." Becky said.

"I uh...was checking on social media and...Lana and Maria were spotted at a restaurant. It looks like things were getting pretty steamy." Alexa said.

"Where's the restaurant? Maybe we can still catch them?" Mickie asked.

"They left, but they were spotted going into a hotel like 15 minutes ago. I'll give you directions." Alexa said.

Mickie peeled off following Alexa's directions, hoping they could make it before the CDC caught wind of it.

"Damn it. Trish isn't here." AJ said. The trio had scoured Trish's place, but in fact, nobody was there.

"Where could she be?" Natalya asked.

"Maybe at Mickie's place. I mean if Mickie is with Alexa, then it makes sense for her to try and go back to seducing Trish doesn't it?" Paige said.

"Good thinking. Let's get over there." AJ said.

Asuka eventually gave up on Lacey. If just for the moment, she had her eyes on someone else. Specifically, someone else who had just entered the training center, and who Asuka was seeing had lust in her eyes. Ruby Riott.

Ruby Riott had been infected by incidental contact earlier on, and she had come to the training center in a lust induced haze. As soon as she arrived she began flirting with all the nearby women, even touching a few of them. Those being Io Shirai, Kairi Sane, and Dakota Kai. Those encounters didn't go too well though.

Finally she locked eyes with Asuka, and shortly after that, lips. The two were making out in full display of the training center. And a few eyes took in the sight with considerable interest.

Lacey Evans, was now regretting her resistance. Asuka was so damn sexy, and Ruby was good looking too. She'd love to just go over and join them...but she wasn't a lesbian. She couldn't be.

Io Shirai and Kairi Sane were looking at the two with lust, and periodically looking over at each other. They had been friends and rivals...but perhaps they could be lovers as well.

Maria and Lana, laying in each others embrace and quite naked, found their door being knocked on.

"Please open up. This is Trish Stratus and I need to talk to you." Trish said.

Just the thought of Trish Stratus made the lesbian couple wet. The lesbian pollen, of course, having increased their lust a good bit. So Maria raced over to the door and opened it up without even getting dressed.

"Come on in. We'd be pleased to welcome you." Maria said in a seductive voice. Trish couldn't help but let her eyes take in the gorgeous sight of a naked Maria. However, she shook her head to bring her focus back. That could all happen later.

Right now she would have to convince these two that she could help them, and convince them to help her. Pretty soon, they'd have to storm the CDC complex.

The CDC director looked over the reports and rubbed her head. This was a disaster. She had issued how many reports to the government of the United States as well as Greece and Turkey.

Nobody listened. Nobody quarrentend Lesbos even though at least once a decade there was an outbreak of this. A pollen that altered human sexuality. Usually, it only affected females, though it had effected males a couple of times in the past. This looked like the worst case the CDC had ever seen. A highly infectious strain that spread very quickly and had a low latency period. They were paired up with their partners in their cells. Even with people monitoring them it was very difficult for them to resist engaging in sexual contact. Some of them had also degenerated, particularly those who resisted or seemed to...overindulge. Those cases had to be sedated periodically.

Many of their body temperatures were rising, and little could be done to slow or stop that from happening for long. If they didn't find some sort of cure for this strain soon, they would all die.

The Director took out a cigarette from the cartoon at the bottom of her desk and lit up. It had been a long time since she smoked, but today she needed it.

Especially since she was going to have to interrogate Stephenie Mcmahon. Who was a pain in the ass even when she wasn't a lesbian nymphomaniac.


	20. Chapter 20

The interrogation went by standard protocols, Stephenie Mcmahon was ushered to a room with a glass screen that divided it. The CDC did not think it could be transmitted by air, but the CDC director wore a surgical mask anyway.

"Huh. You didn't do the full hazmat suit treatment." Stephenie said.

"No. We know how this virus generally spreads. Skin to skin and close proximity." The CDC Director said.

"Mm. Sounds hot." Stephenie said with a lewd grin. The CDC director sighed.

"I understand you're symptoms but could you please try and focus, and stop such sexual language." The CDC Director said.

"Aw, but you've got a rocking body underneath that business casual. I'd love to see a bit more of it." Stephenie said, tilting her head and straight-up checking her out.

"You never will. Now please, focus. Were the people you listed all the people you know to be infected. Even people you suspect could have been affected shouldn't be left off. It's better to be safe than sorry." The CDC Director said.

"I don't know. Who did I list again?" She said, putting a finger to her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Quit fucking around. We could end up with a deluge of sex-obsessed lesbians on our hands." The director said.

"Oh, that would just be awful. We'd just have to let them in and tend to them with some gentle loving care. We might all end up quite sore." Stephenie said, voice full of sarcasm.

"People could die from this. Your body tempertures rising and we can't keep it cool forever. It's only a matter of time before it fries your organs." The Director said. Stephenie finally seemed to look startled.

"Is that true?" Stephenie asked.

"Of course it is. Don't you feel it?" The Director said.

"I...I do feel warm." Stephenie said.

"Then please, talk to me. Do everything you can to get us closer to a cure." The Director said.

"Fine. But you can't blame me if I undress you with my eyes as I do so." Stephenie said.

"Fair trade." The Director said.

"Really...I suppose any of the women in the locker room that night could have been infected, which is most of my locker room. And...Becky and Naomi, in particular, could have been affected." Stephenie said.

"Becky and Naomi?" The Director asked.

"Yeah. Becky was really checking out Naomi's ass. But who could blame her?" Stephenie said.

"This is Becky Lynch and Naomi Knight, correct?" The CDC director said, pulling up the notes she had of Stephenie's roster on her phone.

"Yes." Stephenie said.

"We'll send someone to pick them up." The Director said.

"Have you picked up Mickie yet? And the others who had been infected prior to this year?" Stephenie said.

"No. They are low priority. Their condition is stable." The Director said.

"What if they are the ones causing this?" Stephenie said.

"Why would that be the case?" The Director said.

"Why would a handful of lesbians, a bisexual in Mickie's case, want more lesbians to exist? Gee, I don't know." Stephenie said.

"I get your point. We will prioritize them." The Director said.

"Thank you. I have a question." Stephenie said.

"Go ahead." The Director said.

"When we cure this...will I be straight again?" Stephenie asked.

"I'm not sure. Possibly. More likely you will be like the others. With treatment, you could gain more heterosexual interest. But the lesbian attraction will stick around." The Director said.

"Good. I don't want to be straight ever again." Stephenie said.

"Could I ask why that is?" The director asked.

"If I was straight I would be horrified and ashamed of my behavior most likely. I might fire Charlotte just because I fucked her. I'd do things that I would never want to do if I kept my same-sex attraction. I'm a bad person Doc. It's hard for me to care about or relate to others. Even empathizing with my past self would be hard for me. I'd screw up a lot just because of my pettiness." Stephenie said.

"I understand." The Director said. She shouldn't try to relate to a sociopath like Stephenie. Likely it would only get her hurt or infected. However, she couldn't help but pity her. Stephenie saw nothing but grey in a world of color, and learned how to speak of emotions second hand. She could never really relate to most people, because most people cared.

She'd done a lot of bad because of her lack of empathy, but it wasn't her fault she was born that way. So in spite of everything, the Director had a bit of sympathy.

"So...a bunch of women have becoming lesbians because of some pollen?" Lana asked.

"Sounds hot." Maria said.

"Hey, this is serious!" Lana said.

"Yeah, but am I wrong?" Maria said. Lana couldn't really argue. The more lesbians the better really.

"No, but if things keep going the way they're going...people are going to die." Trish said.

"Huh? Why?" Maria asked.

"The pollen has gone wrong and people's body temperatures continue to rise. Unless I correct them with my psychic powers, everyone infected with this strain will die." Trish said.

"Why has this pollen gone wrong?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe someone meddled with it, or it was unleashed before it's appointed time. Regardless, people are going to die unless you two help me. But it will require you helping me to break into a CDC facility." Trish said.

"Sure." Lana said.

"No problem." Maria said.

"I'm glad I can count on you two...also...I'm going to have to touch you, to cure your condition. This won't take away your homosexual desires, you'll just become stabilized and you won't have to worry about your brains cooking." Trish said.

The two, shockingly, had no issue with the gorgeous blonde wrestler touching them.

Paige, AJ and Natalya had driven themselves into the containment zone that had become Mickie's house. The CDC had essentially set up a checkpoint so that anybody driving into the area would be immediately detained by CDC officers. If they were male, they were sent along their way. If they were female they were sent to a containment center. Mickie's residential area wasn't heavily trafficked, particularly with everyone else living there either already contained or not at home.

Paige, AJ and Natalya had walked right into an ambush. Their tires were immediately taken out by sniper fire. The three were hardly helpless, of course. They tried to flee and were able to fight off CDC agents and officers sent to contain them. Noses were broken, bones were snaped and faces were bloodied. They were even able to puncture some of the hazmat suits and infect some female CDC agents. However the CDC had the numbers advantage, and a well thought out containment plan, and the three were captured and detained.

It was the semi-main event for the NWA. Ronda Rousey vs Jordaynne Grace. The two started with a traditional test of strength. The two of them proving to be very evenly matched when it came to strength. Ronda kicked her opponent's leg and hit Jordaynne with an uppercut. Jordynne didn't back down. Immedietly getting back in Ronda's face.

"Baddest woman on the planet huh? Seems to me like your a little bitch." Jordynne said. Her forehead nearly touching Ronda's.

"Talk all you want honey, but at the end of the night you'll either be eating your teeth or me." Ronda said. Jordynne hit her with a powerful forearm. Ronda responded with another uppercut then a right hook. Jordynne roared back with another forearm. Ronda chopped Grace right across the chest, then hit her with repeated onslaught of strikes to the face and abdomen, pushing Grace back. Grace hit the ropes then came charging back with a clothesline that knocked Rousey on her ass. Giving Grace some time to recover.

Jordynne grabbed Ronda and put her in a face lock. Ronda was able to struggle out of it fairly quickly, however, Jordynne was still able to hit several elbow strikes. Ronda got back to her feet and the two had a standoff. Ronda was torn. She had killer battle instincts that were refined thru training and competition in both MMA and Pro wrestling, and a natural blood lust. She also couldn't help but admire the voluptuous curves of thick mama pump. She didn't know whether to break her arm or grope her. Whether to kiss her or knock her out.

When she was torn between two strategies, whether that be in combat or in love, Ronda preferred to let her instincts decide. They usually did not steer her wrong.

Jordynne was impressed. It was her first time-fighting Rousey. She wasn't stupid enough to think it would be easy, but she was still impressed by how hard and fast her offense was. Ronda was the real deal. But Jordynne was confident she would beat her if she played things right. What was concerning though is how she felt a little warm. She hoped she wasn't catching something. That would make the match even harder, and even if she did win it might put her out of commission, which would be unfortunate if she had just earned the accolade of beating Rousey.

The two of them continued their striking contest. Trading mostly forearms in the middle of the ring. Jordynne buckled first this time and lifted Ronda and hit her with a bodyslam. Jordynne made the cover and Ronda kicked out at 1. Jordynne waited for a beat, got up, and put Ronda in the torture rack. After a few moments, Jordynne hit her with a powerbomb before Ronda could struggle out. Jordynne went for the cover. Ronda kicked out at 1 again.

"Nice try babe. But it'll take more than that." Ronda muttered to Jordynne on the mat. Jordynne got up and hit Ronda with a running hip attack. Jordynne went for the cover but Ronda managed to reverse and get her into an Armbar. Jordynne managed to get her feet to the ropes.

"Babe, if you wanted me to eat your ass, all you had to do was ask." Ronda said. It was a mocking tone but it also dripped with sexuality. It was creepy, but Jordynne couldn't help but think it sounded kinda sexy too.

Jordynne was pretty sure she was fighting a monster.


	21. Chapter 21

"This sucks." Bayley said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Sasha said.

Being trapped and monitored wasn't their idea of a fun date night. They were very much uncomfortable displaying affection in front of anyone that was watching the highly visible security cameras in their room. However thanks to the pollens effects, they periodically had to do so anyway.

"This whole thing. It feels surreal. Like some kind of horror movie or something." Bayley said.

"Erotic horror. I'd have settled for just a porn film. Why the need to make it so dark and scary. Whoever's writing this should get fired." Sasha said. Bayley giggled.

"I know. I can't say I can regret the way I feel about you. But...I feel sick Sasha. And the way the CDC have been treating us...I don't want to die." Bayley said.

Bayley hugged her knees. The two had tried to distance themselves from one another. They had both felt so hot, and they felt like they had to maintain a distance to keep themselves from putting on another show for whoever was monitoring them.

Sasha stood up and crossed over to give Bayley a hug. She couldn't let her suffer alone. She needed to provide what comfort she could.

"It'll be fine babe. Nothing bad we'll happen to us. We'll still be standing by the end of this." Sasha said.

"Really? Do you think?" Bayley said.

"Of course." Sasha said. In truth, Sasha didn't know. She did know that she would stick by Bayley's side, whichever way things went.

Ruby Riott's make-out session with Asuka was of course not unnoticed. Especially since it quickly was evolving to heavy groping, and was in serious danger of progressing even further. However Ruby took notice of the cell phone camera flashes and general attention dedicated to them. While Ruby wasn't one to really care much about what other people thought of her, she did see the wisdom in perhaps taking things to a more private place.

At this point, Asuka wasn't one to care about that much. Still, Ruby was able to steer Asuka out the door and to Ruby's car. That's when Asuka's fingers started straying down Ruby's pants. Ruby rather quickly found out how skilled Asuka was with her fingers.

Lacey Evans meanwhile, was questioning her entire life. She couldn't look at a woman anymore without thinking dirty thoughts. About their boobs and bums. The things she'd like to do with them. Naughty things. It wasn't ladylike at all. Lacey needed to get out of there before she did something unbecoming, as Asuka and Ruby had done.

Then she ran into Taynara. Gorgeous Taynara. Lacey felt strong desire for her.

"Hey, are you...really leaving without taking a shower?" Taynara said.

"Uh..." Lacey said. Shit. She couldn't take a shower. if she did, she would be surrounded by other naked women. She wouldn't be able to contain her desires.

"Come on after all that shit you've been talking?" Taynara said.

"I..." Lacey really didn't know what to say.

"Listen. I think your really talented Lacey. But you've got an insane ego. Why don't you join me in the shower and we can talk. Maybe try and bridge the divide here. Then I can help you with the others. You could rebuild some trust." Taynara said.

All Lacey could really think about was being in the shower with Taynara. A thought that made her very, very aroused.

"I...I..guess." Lacey said.

"Good. Come with me" Taynara said and she hauled Lacey off to the showers.

Io and Kairi faced off in the parking lot. They couldn't really deny their feelings anymore. Perhaps these thoughts and feelings, at first hidden to them, was what drew them together as a tag team in the first place. Perhaps it had evolved over time. Regardless they knew about them now, and they wouldn't resist. There was no point.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed Candice." Kairi said.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Io said. They stared at each other. They had gotten very close to one another.

Finally, their lips smashed together.

"Let's get a hotel room." Kairi said. Io agreed.

Ronda got to her feet and began to mount some offense. Several right hands to Jordynne, then Ronda picked her up and hit a Gotch style piledriver. Ronda went for the cover. 1...2...kick out.

Ronda hit Jordynne with a PK, followed by an enziguri, then in a mocking display towards one of her old rivals, a Natural Selection. Ronda went for the pin. 1...2...kick out. Jordynne got up with fire in her eyes. Ronda licked her lips. It was utterly hot how Jordynne just kept on fighting. Ronda beckoned for Jordynne to hit her. Jordynne glared at her smug opponent and chopped Ronda hard in the chest. Ronda remained on her feet and beckoned her to hit her again.

Jordynne chopped her hard again. Ronda stumbled but she stayed on her feet.

"Come on. Is that all you've got. Hit me again." Ronda asked.

Jordynne uppercut her and uppercut her and uppercut her until Ronda was backed up against the ropes. Then Jordynne charged and hit her with a stiff clothesline, sending Ronda flying over the ropes and out of the ring. Jordynne took a few moments to recover. Ronda's offense had taken alot out of her, as had Jordynne's comeback. She needed to end this before Ronda could make a recovery. Jordynne headed out of the ring. Ronda was staggering to her feet. Jordynne hit her with a few forearms, and sent Ronda back into the ring.

As she rolled Ronda back into the ring. Jordynne noticed what a great butt Ronda had. How had she not noticed before? She felt the sudden urge to grab it, but she resisted the temptation. Ronda was a hell of a fighter, and seemed a bit of a psycho. Jordynne had no idea how she would react.

And of course, why would she want to grab Ronda's butt? It was just a strange urge. Not anything to worry about.

Jordynne got back into the ring, only to be hit by a jumping knee strike from Rousey. Rousey went for the cover, but Jordynne's leg was under the rope. Ronda hauled Jordynne up on her back, went to the center of the ring and hit her with the Rowdy Buster. Ronda was close, all she had to do was lock in the armbar and it would be all over.

Jordynne, in a delirious state of panic and effected by the pollen, kissed her on the mouth. Ronda, was surprised by this, but accepted eagerly.

Trish's burgeoning army could no longer fit in a single-car. Thankfully Lana had a decent sized car, so some would follow in hers. Alexa had been keeping an eye on social media, and had caught wind of a potential outbreak site. They'd have to rush there before the CDC could lock it down.


	22. Chapter 22

Lacey wasn't thrilled about this.

Ok, that wasn't true. She was absolutely excited on a physical level. And why wouldn't she be? She had these newfound desires and was heading to take a shower with Taynara Conti and probably a dozen other gorgeous women. The problem was, that she wasn't fully leaning into the pollen's effects. Her mind and emotions were rejecting this.

Fortunately for Lacey's health, her mind wasn't really the one in the driver's seat.

She just stood there for a moment on the fringes of the shower. Her eyes straying to Taynara as she undressed. Her body was amazing. It was strange, before the only woman's booty, or body as a whole, she admired had been her one. Suddenly she was enraptured by pretty much every female bottom in the gym. Particularly Taynara's, which she now had the pleasure to admire in all it's naked glory.

"Don't just stand there Lacey. Come on in and shower." Taynara said.

Lacey reluctantly stripped. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. What if Taynara or one of the other women realized she had these...desires? Still, she couldn't refuse now. And the idea of being nude with Taynara and other women. It was just too tempting to resist.

"There you are. See. You can bond with the other women." Taynara said, as Lacey stepped under the water. Lacey closed her eyes and let the water fall over her for a moment. She had to try and get her mind away from the images of all the nude women around her.

Lacey gasped as she felt a hard smack on her rear. It felt...good. She opened her eyes and say Taynara giving her an ambiguous smile.

"You have a great bottom, you know that?" Taynara asked.

"S-So I've been told." Lacey said. Was she...coming on to her? Or just being complimentary? Lacey just couldn't tell.

"Your nipples are pretty hard. You cold?" Taynara asked. Lacey froze. She was looking at her nipples now? Was she playing with her? Toying with her emotions?

Lacey just couldn't take this.

"It's wrong you know to play with someone like this." Lacey said.

"Play? I don't understand what you mean." Taynara said.

"You know how I feel about other women. So you've dragged me into this kind of situation deliberately, and now you're teasing me. I don't like to be toyed with." Lacey said.

"Oh, so you do feel a certain way towards women? That's very good to know." Taynara said, and she moved closer, pressing her breasts against Lacey's back and putting her mouth up against her ear.

"I think I've developed those desires as well. How about we play?" Taynara said. Lacey turned around and kissed Taynara hard on the mouth.

The other women might have reacted differently in normal circumstances. However, with their close proximity and through the medium of the water running along the floor. Everyone else had also been affected. So, instead they began to look at the couple and each other with desire.

Nikki and Brie always had a tumultuous relationship. It came with the territory of being twins. They would be the best of friend, the worst of enemies, sometimes they wouldn't even speak and tried to distance themselves from one another. But they always ended up back together.

Which is why to Brie, this felt a lot like destiny. After all, they were born into the world together as twins. It made sense for them to be lovers as well. They were connected to each other by fate, by blood, by love and now by this pollen. This strange plant that had given them an intense desire for the same sex. And now they had made love in amongst a sea of other sapphic women.

Yes, they were trapped in this strange facility. But their love was more powerful than that. They would survive and move on with their lives together. Nothing could stop them she was sure.

Brie was deliriously warm, but she liked to think this was the result of their divine love. Yes, everything was part of a divine plan, with Nikki and herself in the center of it. She needed to share her grand revelation with her sister.

"Nikki." Brie said. Her mouth felt dry. It was hot in this cell. So hot. But maybe it was just her after all and not the cell.

"What Brie?" Nikki responded after what seemed like a long time. Their energy was both so low. All they had to do in this place was sweet and have sex. And it had been a while since they had done the later.

Now was her time. To share her feelings, all that they were, in one glorious confession that would sweep her sister off her feet.

"Your tits look amazing even in this awful hospital get up." Brie said.

She hadn't meant to say that. She wasn't sure why she said that or even what she had in mind before. Brie just knew that those words were true.

Nikki laughed.

"Thanks...you look hot too." Nikki said.

"I...know it's kinda weird. But I want to be with you like this. Romantically. For the long haul." Brie said.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind me sleeping with other girls from time to time." Nikki said.

"Pft. As if I'd let you have all the fun. Nia was fun in bed. I'd like to do her again." Brie said.

"Not bad taste. I was thinking of having her again myself. After I went for Toni." Nikki said.

"Ok. But we always have to invite each other for a threesome first. Deal?" Brie said.

"Deal." Nikki said with a smirk.

The two managed to cross the small distance betwen them on the floor, and embraced.

Trish's squad pulled into the NXT training center. Trish had been around here a few times, so she was known and welcome factor. The fact that she had basically no clothing on...that might help or hurt her chances getting in and around the area. However, she couldn't exactly break to get changed. Time was of the essence and it was rapidly running out.

She jumped out of the car and run almost directly into Io and Kairi kissing. Those two...were not who she was coming for. However any increase in their numbers would help. She took a moment to admire how nice the two looked together, then she began walking towards them as the two broke their kiss and started to walk hand in hand.

"Hey, could you two stop?" Trish said. She didn't communicate with them through speech, but instead through telepathy. Bypassing any speech barriers.

The two turned around. Confused.

"Yeah, the stunning blonde is me. It's Trish Stratus. I've got some things to explain to you. But first, we need to find Ruby and Asuka." Trish said.

Kairi began scanning the parking lot, then she pointed in the direction of one car in particular. Trish looked and saw Ruby and Asuka in a rather...intimate situation. The two were both naked and a lot of hands and fingers were involved. Trish wished she could just watch, but she didn't have the time.

"Thanks. Don't know how you did that so quickly and easily, but you won't see me complaining." Trish said and walked towards the car with Ruby and Asuka. The former Sky Pirates watched Trish walk away with a combination of confusion, intrigue, and lust.

"Hold it right there Stratus." Said a familiar voice. Gods damn, she had been so close.

"Listen I don't have the time...Lita? What the hell are you doing here." Trish said.

"I could ask you the same thing. And I'm not the one walking around half-naked." Lita said.

"Lita, I just need to talk to a few friends quickly, then I'll be outta here. Alright?" Trish said.

"You know, I heard that people have been acting real strange. News hasn't reported what exactly it is, but rumor is female wrestlers are getting involved in some weird sex stuff with each other. Apparently as a result of some kinda contagious disease. So give me one reason why I shouldn't call the CDC on your naked skank ass." Lita said.

Shit.


	23. Chapter 23

Jordynne was surprised how much she enjoyed the kiss. She had never seriously thought about kissing women since she left high school. Now though she wondered why. It was quite nice, and Ronda was much less scare when she was locking lips with her.

Still, Jordynne had done this for a reason and she didn't come this far to lose. She wanted that damn NWA Women's title. Jordynne grabbed her, got up and hit her with a Michinoku driver II and went for the pin. Ronda kicked out at 2 3/4. Ronda staggered to her feet, Jordynne went behind her and hit her with a Fisherman suplex. Another cover attempt, another kick out.

Jordynne pulled Ronda up into a bearhug submission. Ronda fought out with repeated elbows. Ronda rolled her up for a 2 count.

"Better get used to being under me babe. Cause that's what's going to happen tonight." Ronda said. Jordynne slapped her hard across the face.

"I'd like to see you try and top me." Jordynne said. She didn't know what had gotten into her to say that. Maybe adrenaline. But for some reason the idea of being on top of Ronda had it's appeal.

Ronda responded with a slap of her own. Jordynne geared things up with a forearm, which Ronda responded with a forearm of her own.

"Lita...you don't want to do that." Trish said.

"Why? Seems to me like you might be able to infect people with whatever you have." Lita said.

"I know we haven't always gotten along. But we've been friends. And we've been through a lot. You have to trust me that this is for the best." Trish said.

"Thing is, I'm not talking just to Trish right? I'm talking to the infection as well." Lita said.

"No...Lita..." Trish said, then she closed her eyes and reached out to Lita's mind. She tried sending thoughts about the gods, messages to trust Trish, anything that might convince Lita. Really this psychic bombing was her last chance. At any moment Ruby and Asuka could drive off, or the CDC or other authorities might show up.

"So...you've been chosen by the gods huh." Lita said, she looked thoughtful.

"Yes. I thought you'd understand in the end." Trish said.

"I see. I had to test you. Just to make sure you weren't one of the dark ones." Lita said.

"Dark...ones?" Trish asked.

"Yes. The ones who've polluted the pollen. They didn't know it, at least as far as I can tell, but they are the puppets of dark forces. They found what would have been the pollen that could save the world by bringing it into balance. But because they were under the spell of these dark gods, this pollen was infected. The goal of these entities is to wipe out the human race, and begin creation anew under their dominion." Lita said.

"How...do you know all this?" Trish said.

"Your not the only chosen one." Lita said.

"Now who were you looking for?" Lita asked.

"These outfits suck." Billie said.

"They are utterly awful." Peyton said.

"Like hospital outfits knocked up prison uniforms. These things make me look fat." Billie said.

"Please. Billie you look dead sexy no matter what. You could wear a potato sack and look like a goddess, and these outfits aren't far off." Peyton said.

"Really? I don't like how these pants cling to my butt." Billie said.

"Take them off then. Won't be getting any complaints from me." Peyton said. Billie didn't need to be asked twice.

"Peyton, you're like the best girlfriend ever. I'm so happy I'm a lesbian now so that I can be with you." Billie said climbing back into the bunk Peyton was on, now in only her underwear.

"Me too. We're the most iconic lesbian couple of all time." Peyton said.

"And I see another iconic pair in front of me now." Peyton said, her eyes leering at Billie's breasts. Billie giggled.

"Take a closer look then. Maybe reach out and touch them." Billie said.

The bed was rocking not long after.

Tests revealed that for unknown reasons, the IIconics body temperature stayed the most level of all those infected and detained. The Director instructed those watching them to carefully note their routine and see if their behavior might offer an insight as to what was happening with the couple. The Director believed that could be their salvation, or at least buy time for their other patients.

Ronda and Jordynne got to their feet still exchanging strikes. Ronda and Jordynne were both hurting pretty badly and a bit dazed. Neither of them were willing to give in. The two stopped their exchange for a bit. Ronda glared at her and began moving in closer, asking Jordynne to continue her assault.

Jordynne was very horny and very desperate. So, once again, she went for a kiss, this time really putting her passion into it, and finally letting her hands stray to Ronda's firm bum. Ronda couldn't do anything but accept and she did so enthusiastically.

Jordynne picked her up and hit the Fall from Grace and immediately went for the pin. The ref counted one. The ref counted two. But three never came.

Jordynne only had to look up to see why.

The Arena had suddenly been flooded by CDC agents and police. A voice came over the loudspeakers.

"All female wrestlers and any women that have interacted with the female wrestlers needs to come with us. You might have been infected by a disease. The only way we can treat you is if you come with us. Do not resist."

Jordynne looked down and Ronda was nowhere to be seen. She had gotten up and begun staggering defiantly to the ropes. She was staring over them into the sea of people.

"I'm not going to any facility. I'm not sick." Ronda said.

Jordynne got to her feet. She wasn't going down easily either.

The battle was about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

Candice Lerae didn't know what was happening. She had no problems with LGBT people, she considered herself to be quite supportive. However, she was quite confused by the sudden fierce displays of lesbian affection in the NXT training center. She was happy as long as they were happy, it just seemed so sudden. And she was pretty sure Io and Kairi had been rivals, but she could see a sudden sexual tension between them.

"Dakota, you notice anything...strange?" Candice asked her friend.

"Only Ruby Riotts tongue down Asuka's throat. Though really that's not too surprising. Got vibes from the both of them. Good for them." Dakota said.

"True enough it's just... I dunno. Io and Kairi seemed like they had something going on all of a sudden. I felt like Lacey was staring at me too." Candice said.

"Lacey? Now that's a shocker. Always thought she was a bit of a homophobe actually. Then again it's always those types." Dakota said.

"That's true..." Candice said. Dakota's words did make a bit of sense but it still felt...off to her.

"Cmon, let the happy couples be. And let's hope Lacey comes out and that makes her less of a jerk. We should hit the showers." Dakota said.

"Sure." Candice said.

The two walked into the showers and quickly found themselves before a lesbian orgy. This was...a lot to take in.

"What the fuck." Dakota quietly said.

"See? Something has to be up! All of these rookies and NXT wrestlers just happen to be gay? What about that stuff on the news last night? About the CDC? Maybe this is what that's about?" Candice said, as the two retreated a bit from the sight of the orgy. Not that the orgy noticed them.

"Candice being gay or bi or whatever isn't a disease." Dakota said.

"Normally yeah, but what if there was something that could change one's biology so that you'd be lesbian or bi?" Candice said.

"Th-that's impossible." Dakota said.

"Is it? Because we have proof that it isn't right here and everything that has been happening in the gym this morning." Candice said.

"I guess...your right. Still what the hell are we going to do?" Dakota asked.

"We should get out of here. Maybe call the CDC, I dunno, let's just get someplace away from here just in case we get infected." Candice said. Candice and Dakota both cringed a bit at the word choice.

"Look at us...talking about it like this feels wrong you know?" Dakota said.

"I know. But this is definitly strange. We have to treat this as an emergency now as bad as it feels. If we're wrong then we'll have to make our amends later. If we're right..." Candice said.

"Then we can't afford to treat it like it's normal." Dakota said.

"Exactly. I'd do the same thing if LGBT people were suddenly turning away from their natures." Candice said. Dakota nodded. Then the two left.

"I was going after Riott and Asuka, their car is right over..." Trish turned around to indicate where the vehicle the pair were having sex in.

There they were. Clearly in a post intercourse fugue.

"Right. Well let's go over and get them." Lita said.

"Well we both don't have to do that. One should get Kairi and Io and bring them over here. We can put them in this car. We'll be storming the CDC with a godsdamn...where did Kairi and Io go?" Trish said.

"Huh?" Lita said.

"They were right over there. Now their nowhere in sight." Trish said.

"Well the CDC hasn't shown, so they can't have been taken." Lita said.

"Whatever. I'll go deal with Ruby and Asuka. You try and find them ok?" Trish said. Lita nodded. Lita would have liked to take more than just a quick glance at Trish's backside but that would have to wait for later. Besides she should be grateful enough for all the glances of T she got and not get too greedy on the A front. She had work to do.

Just as Lita's search neared the entrance to the center, Candice Lerae and Dakota exited.

The situation at the NWA's Women's locker room had developed in the lead-up and during Ronda and Jordynne's title match. Everybody, despite their desires, stayed for the match. After all it was the NWA Women's title match between two powerful and gorgeous wrestlers. However, the pollen wasn't going to wait that long to continue it's spread.

By the time the match came on, the entire female locker room was involved in an orgy. Lana Austin was going down On Kiera. Brandi was Scisorring Tessa. Allison Kay was pleasuring Scarlet Bordeaux. Lufisto was demonstrating how true her name was with Beth Pheonix and Tenille Dashwood was rutting with Taya Valkyrie.

All this rigorous lovemaking is interrupted by the arrival of the CDC. The new locker room full of lesbians couldn't really ignore this, as much as they would have liked too.

"Something is wrong." Tessa said.

"What did I...hurt you? I'm new to this you know..." Brandi said.

"No. No. Look." Tessa said pointing out the scene happening on screen. CDC officers were approaching the ring. Jordynne and Ronda looked fiercely defiant.

"Oh. What do you think's happening. You don't think this has anything to do with..." Brandi said and gestured between the two of them.

"Yeah...I kinda do actually." Tessa said.

"What should we do? Should we run? I don't want to be taken to some kind of facility." Brandi said.

"We need to go help them. We can't let them be taken. I just...don't think that'd be right." Tessa said. She couldn't believe the feelings she felt now for women were wrong or the cause of some sickness. She had to fight.

Lufisto was up in moments. Slipping on her ring gear as quickly as possible.

"Going to leave me high and dry? Or rather wet." Beth Pheonix said a bit annoyed.

"I can't let Jordynne face those goons alone. Besides I gave you a few orgasms already." Lufisto said.

"No point in going out there you know? You're just going to be dragged away by the CDC." Beth Pheonix said.

"Then I'll get dragged away." Lufisto said.

"Why the hell are you so loyal to her anyway?" Beth asked.

"PAWGs for life, bitch." Lufisto said, giving herself a smack on the butt as she left.

Beth had to admire both her guts and her large rear as she did so. Still, Beth was a fighter and a brave one at that, but she was also practical. She wasn't going to go down in a place like this for a cause she didn't even know would be helpful to anybody.

"You better not think about leaving." Scarlett said, as Allison sucked on her nipples.

"Fuck...no. We're getting the hell out of here and spending the night fucking." AK said as she managed to pry herself from her happy place.

"Good girl. Let's go then. It's going down." Scarlett said.

"I'm going to fight. You coming with me?" Kiera asked. Lana thought about it.

"Yeah. Don't have anything better to do except play with myself tonight. And I'd rather end up playing with you after a nice adrenaline-filled night." Lana said.

"Perfect." Kiera said with a confident smile.

They both knew they probably weren't going to make it out of the arena. But it was better to pretend that they could.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey. Where are you two off in such a hurry?" Lita said. She was, quite frankly, immediately suspicious of the two. After all, they could quite easily be infected by the pollen, if Riott, Asuka, Io, and Kairi were all infected then anyone or everyone in the NXT training center could be.

"Oh we were just...leaving." Candice said.

"Leaving huh? Together? Where might you two be going?" Lita asked.

"Well, we were going to hang out. Talk about maybe forming a tag team." Dakota said.

"Huh ok. You didn't happen to notice anything strange at the training center have you?" Lita asked.

"W-what. No." Candice said.

"Of course not." Dakota said.

"Really? Because I've heard some reports of...sapphic action taking place down here and I thought you might know something about it." Lita said.

"S-Sapphic...I don't know anything about that. And even if we saw it, it's not like there's anything wrong or unusal about it." Candice said.

"You came down here because of that?" Dakota questioned.

"Let's just say I'm interested in Sapphic action in general, but especially concerning my fellow wrestlers." Lita said with a wink.

"Then you..." Candice said.

"I always thought the kiss with Trish was a bit of a gag." Dakota said.

"Nope. I'm into women. Any problems with that?" Lita asked.

"N-no! Of course not." Candice said.

"Nope. I think it's super cool that your so confident in your sexuality." Dakota said.

"Alright then. I"ll let you two get going then." Lita said. The two scampered off. Lita allowed herself a glance at their retreating rears. She was pretty sure they hadn't been infected. If they had been they would have had much more difficulty keeping their hands off each other. And they'd have instantly lept on Lita's flirtation. Lita was pretty sure they were harmless. So she entered the training center.

"God...your good at that." Nia said, as she recovered a bit from the tremendous orgasm Toni had just gave her.

"T-thanks. I never thought that I'd be praised for my oral skills on a woman. Or that I'd like it." Toni said.

"Life's funny like that." Nia said. Despite Nia's brave face, she wasn't feeling very good at all. She was feeling quite warm. Almost feverish.

"Sure is. I never even thought I'd be in a threesome with two hot chicks. Though I always hoped." Carmella said, piping up.

"Yeah. Besides this whole imprisonment thing. Everythings worked out well." Nia said.

"Speaking of, has anyone thought about how to get out of here?" Toni asked.

"With you two going at it right in front of me? How would I have been able to do that?" Carmella said.

"Good point. It's pretty distracting being in the same room as you two." Toni said.

"Yeah. I'm uh...actually pretty tired." Nia said.

"You ok. You actually feel like your burning up." Carmella said, putting a hand to Nia's forehead.

"I feel like there might be a bit too the whole sickness thing. Being with you two feels right but...something is wrong." Nia said.

Toni and Carmella looked at each other worried. They felt a little odd too. Warm and a bit tingly. What was going on?

Ronda and Jordynne were fighting like the champion level fighters they were. Even after growing through a grueling wrestling match, the two were able to knock out and incapacitate any CDC agent that they could lay hands on or few who were fool enough to actually get in range. In addition to their wrestling and striking prowess, they also used anything they could get their hands on. Knocking agents out with chairs and truncheons and the like.

However, the fact of the matter was Jordynne and Ronda knew they couldn't last. They were exhausted and only adrenaline was carrying them through. Soon enough that would wear off or the numbers of the CDC would get too much and they would be captured. Their pride would prevent them from giving up beforehand.

Suddenly though a stream of women poured out from the back. Heading up the charge was Lufisto, who caused devastation like a wrecking ball. Following her up was Lana Austin and Kiera Hogan, who not only were quite capable in a fight but were also willing to use their bodies to distract anyone who was attracted by their curves in order to land a knock out blow. Tessa and Brandi were shortly behind and fought valiently and stretagically.

The battle of NWA was just beginning.

"That was amazing." Ruby said

"Amazing." Asuka agreed. The two didn't have much else to say really. They simply were waiting to recover a bit, then they'd drive off and continue things in a more private setting.

"Ruby. Asuka." Said a voice near them. Ruby jumped a little but Asuka didn't react as much but to narrow her eyes at the gorgeous, mostly nude blonde in front of her.

"Trish?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. That's me. I'm going to have to let you in on a couple of things. Could you let me in so I can explain? I'm kinda...all hanging out out here." Trish said.

"Won't get any complaints from me." Ruby said, her eyes firmly on Trish's chest. Trish had to stifle a gigle. That was predictable. Not that she could blame them. She would do the exact same thing in Ruby's position, and hell it wasn't like she wasn't checking the two out herself.

Trish entered and began her tale.

Lita had entered an empty training center. Nobody was working in the ring or with the equipment. Lita blinked. This was...pretty weird. The parking lot had the usual number of cars. This place should have quite a lot of people. Lita made her way slowly ahead, checking to make sure she wasn't missing something. Then she realized she could hear that the showers were on.

Lita licked her lips and felt herself grow wet. She had a pretty good idea of where this was headed, and she couldn't be happier. The only question was how she could corral a bunch of sopping wet, horny, nude lesbians so that they could be healed. Still, if that was the worst problem she had all day, today would be a very good day.

Lita walked into the showers and she wasn't disappointed. She saw a lot of lesbians having sex in the showers. It was quite a beautiful sight. Lita sighed in a lustful admiring way as she observed them all going at it. They didn't seem to be going anywhere, so Lita allowed her hand to snake down into her pants. She'd rub one out quickly. Then she'd corral them for Trish.

Kairi and Io meanwhile, were no longer at the training center.


	26. Chapter 26

"So the Greek gods are real and they want us to kick the government's ass?" Ruby asked.

"Well...more or less." Trish said.

"Cool. I'm in." Ruby said. Asuka nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Good. We'll need to get going soon. Lita's been taking a bit. I'll have to go and find her. If you see the CDC or anyone that looks vaguely authority coming in. Gun it and get the hell out of here." Trish said.

"Just like usual. Got it." Ruby said.

Trish got out of the car and headed quickly into the gym. There she encountered the same initially spooky scene as Lita had. Which did make her tense, but this tension was very much defused as she made her way to the showers. One couldn't quite be nervous when seeing Lita standing there in her underwear, one hand down her panties and one massaging a breast as she masturbated to the scene of a lesbian orgy.

"Lita." Trish called.

No answer.

"Lita." Trish called a bit louder.

Nothing.

"Lita!" Trish practically yelled.

Only moaning.

Trish closed the distance between them and slapped her hard on the ass. Lita gave a short yelp and turned around.

"Lita we don't have time for this." Trish said.

"Sorry, but seriously...can you really blame me? This is a wet dream come true." Lita said.

"Ok. I can't really. But we're all dead if we don't get these women out of here. " Trish said.

"I get that but uh...how are we going to corral a bunch of horny lesbians?" Lita said. Trish cleared her throat and stood up a bit straighter.

"Everyone listen up. If you come with me now, you'll all get to spend a night alone with me." Trish said.

All of the women turned and looked towards her.

"Damn. You've got them where you want them." Lita said.

Trish just smiled.

Sonya and Liv had been having quite the nice time. Mostly wall to wall lovemaking.

"God...I really didn't know what I was missing with girls." Liv said.

"Glad you've been enjoying as much as I have." Sonya said, giving her a lustful look.

"It's weird...I didn't feel like this before, but now I don't want it to stop." Liv said.

"That's good. You're embracing your sexuality." Sonya said.

"Y-yeah I guess so." Liv said.

"But I want you to know off the bat...I don't know how monogamous I can be right now. I feel...strangely horny. Way more than usual. And there's another girl I've been a bit interested in that may feel the same for me. So...if your ok with me playing around and...maybe being serious with another girl we can continue this." Sonya said.

"Oh that's fine...there are...some girls I'm interested in as well." Liv said. She was thinking in particular of her fellow Riott Squad members.

"Oh. Nice. Maybe we can line up some three-way action sometime." Sonya said.

"That would be great." Liv said.

"Now as much as I would love to love your body a bit more, I've gotta turn on the tv. I haven't seen the news or anything all day." Sonya said. Liv nodded as Sonya reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

To their surprise, they saw that the CDC had rounded up a bunch of Female WWF wrestlers, and on top of that, had put an entire NWA arena under containment.

"Wh-What's happening?" Liv said.

"I'm not sure but I don't have a good feeling about it. Something about this...I don't think the CDC are right about it." Sonya said.

"W-well if people are really ill...they should probably be cured right? Wouldn't the CDC be trying to do that." Liv said.

"Maybe." Sonya said. But something about it felt wrong. Why had only women been infected? Something was happening and she was close to putting the pieces together, but it was very distracting having such a lovely naked woman in bed next to her.

Mandy Rose had left her home to go trolling for more woman. She was both horny and urged on by Sonya's words to "experiment more." Mandy didn't have much difficulty finding partners, and in doing so, and just by being in public, she was spreading the pollen.

Over the hours Mandy's mental and physical condition had devolved. Her body temperture steadily rising as she began to focus on her lust to the detriment of all other things.

When the CDC found her. She didn't have the strength to resist. They caught her and brought her back as the battle in the NWA continued to rage.

"AJ, I love staring at your ass, but cmon there's no sense pacing back and forth." Natalyia said.

"Shut up. Her ass is the one thing that's been getting me through this." Paige said.

"Both of you shut up. I'm trying to think." AJ Lee said.

"Couldn't you accomplish that better after a good orgasm?" Paige said.

"I'd love for you to eat me out, but we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. If we stay...the prophecy could wind up being fulfilled." AJ said.

"You do realize they're probably listening to us right?" Natayla said. AJ smiled.

"Don't worry. Our masters have a way of protecting us." AJ said, with a sinister smirk.

"Sure did a good job when we were getting captured." Paige said.

"They have a greater design in mind. All we have to do is have faith and figure out a way out of here. So try focusing those pretty little heads of yours on something other than sex for a couple of minutes and help me think." AJ said.

And so the trio did exactly that.


	27. Chapter 27

Charlotte was getting very bored. Stephenie had been gone a long time. She was getting bored, And very, very warm. She was beginning to oggle and play with her own breasts out of sheer boredom and horniness. They were great boobs, but Charlotte would rather be playing with Stephs or really almost any other womans at this point.

Finally the door opened and the breasts she was waiting for entered the room, followed closely by the employer they were attached to.

"Took you long enough. What did the CDC boss say?" Charlotte said.

"She pumped me for all the information I had. Looked damn sexy while doing it, but sadly didn't give me even one look at what she was hiding under her clothes." Stephenie said.

"Damn. What do you think her cup size is?" Charlotte said.

"Hm. Maybe B's or C's. Not my preferred sizes, but she has a great body to make up for it. Pretty face, long legs, some junk in the trunk. Damn it, I'm hot and bothered just thinking about her. " Stephenie said.

"Sounds hot. But before I take care of that...did you manage to get anything out of her? Like if she could cure us?" Charlotte said.

"At best we'll be bi. But you don't seriously want to go back to liking dick after you've had me." Stephenie said.

"Well of course I'm not attracted to dick now. But if they gave me some sort of drug to give me straight urges or whatever then I'll clearly be down with men again. It's not like I'm gay because you were so good at sex." Charlotte said.

"But I was good at sex." Stephenie said.

"Obviously. You know that so there's no reason to have me even say that." Charlotte says.

"I got you to say that because I'm a narcissist who gets off on that kind of thing." Stephenie said.

"Your being surprasingly straightforward today." Charlotte said.

"Honey, I'm not straight anything." Stephenie said and moved in to kiss Charlotte.

And Charlotte won't be straight anything either, Stephenie thought, not even a bit. Ever.

Kairi and Io had ditched. Not because they were afraid or anything like that. They just realized that staying in one place was not going to be good for the present sitoution. Kairi was in contact with Asuka, so they could get in touch with the main group at any point.

Besides pretty much all eyes were on the NWA stadium battle, and it only took one look at their social media accounts to figure that out. Kairi and Io had to get a jump start on checking that place out. If the NWA gals won...that would give their group a huge advantage on storming the CDC compound. If it was a stalemate, then it would also give an advantage as more of the CDC agents would be out in the field. Only a quick loss for the NWA girls would be a serious blow to their efforts.

Kairi and Io wanted to ensure that the NWA girls won.

On the way over though, Kairi saw someone familiar staggering through the streets.

"Stop!" Kairi yelled.

"What is it? We can't afford to stop." Io said.

"There's Mandy Rose! She looks like she's in trouble." Kairi said.

"She looks like a horny mess. A hot, horny mess." Io said.

"We've got to get her quickly, before something terrible happens." Kairi said.

At around that moment the CDC van rolled in, and Mandy Rose was picked up.

"Fuck! That's no good. They won't know how to help her! We have to chase that van down." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I know it's messed up, but that's only one life. All of our lives are in jeopardy. We can't be distracted from our mission by one woman." Io said.

"But she was in bad shape. Trish needs to cure her now." Kairi said.

Io gripped the steering wheel tight. Her decision in the next few moments would affect more lives than just her own or Kairi's or Mandy's.

The NWA girls were beginning to lose steam. After all, there is only so much stamina even these powerful women had. And the pollen was making them ill and affecting them as well.

"We can't...keep this up for much longer." Brandi said, chocking a CDC agent into unconsciousness.

"Right, we need to get out of here. Lana! Kiera! Make your way to the nearest exit. We'll grab the others." Tessa said, flooring a couple of agents with a series of hard-hitting strikes.

"Kinda busy here." Lana said, She had found herself surrounded by a group of Agents while Kiera was struggling with two in close combat.

"Hold on, we'll make our way over." Brandi said. Tessa and Brandi began struggling their way over. Tessa noticed that she was beginning to' lose her willpower. The pollen's effects were hard to resist for too long, and Tessa felt her eyes straying again over Brandi's body.

Lana managed to use the seating for a step-up enziguri that took out one of the agents, she transitioned into a huricanrana that took down another. However, that left Lana on her ass and pretty vulnerable. A third CDC agent went to job her with a syringe but Lana Austin managed to grab the Agent by the wrist and take him down. Brandi and Tessa ran in and finished off him and another approaching agent with elbows to the back of the head.

"Lana, you ok?" Brandi said.

"Yeah. But Kiera was struggling. We need to see if she's ok." Lana said standing up.

Kiera meanwhile had ducked at just the right time as a CDC agent tried to stick a needle in her. It ended up in the other agent's throat, knocking them out. Kiera then hit the man holding a syringe with a quick uppercut, he fell and banged his head against a seat, knocking him out.

"You said something about me struggling?" Kiera said as she walked up towards Lana and the others.

"Kiera! I'm so glad your safe." Lana said and embraced her. It was affectionate at first, but their hands inevitably ended up groping each other's backsides, and they began to rub up against each other.

"Ah hem." Brandi coughed.

"We need to move. Before they decide they need to reevaluate the situation and take us down with more potent attacks.

"Of course." Kiera said.

"Sorry." Lana said.

With that, the four began running and fighting towards where Lufisto, Ronda and Jordynne were making their stand.

When Trish went back to Mickie's car she was immediately told of what had been happening with the NWA.

"We need to go back there and help them. I have a responsibility to those women as well." Mickie said.

"No! Way too risky. Sorry, Mickie but it's true. We need to take the opportunity and break into the CDC! It's our best chance." Alexa said.

"No our best chance is to use our forces here to get the woman there out. Then we can immediately head right to the CDC and break out the others." Mickie said.

"Hold on you two, let me think a moment." Trish said.

"Alright, but we don't have much time to spare." Mickie said.

Trish well knew that. She would need to make a decision soon, and her decision would help to decide the fate of the world.

"Mickie. Start driving." Trish said. She'd made her choice. Now she'd just have to see how it would play out.

Sonya decided to check her phone. It had been ages since she had, and the news report had got her worried. Sure enough, she saw a message from Mandy. She played it immediately.

"I need you. I...need you." Mandy said. Her voice was low and breathy, it sounded both sick and seductive. Desperate with lustful need.

Then it hung up.

Sonya needed to find Mandy. First off...something felt strange. She seemed like she was sick...in addition to quite clearly being horny. Plus, Sonya was now soaking wet herself and in desperate need of finally getting Mandy in the sack, as long as she was ok of course.

Thank god they had shared an app on their phone letting both of them know each other's locations at all times.

"Liv, I've gotta find Mandy. You can come if you want." Sonya said, getting up and quickly getting changed. Liv could only stare. She thought she'd be sad that Sonya was getting dressed but honestly she was nearly as sexy fully clothed as she was naked.

"Ok. Sounds like fun." Liv said, and she got up and got changed herself.

Back at the CDC, the camera on AJ, Paige and Natalya's cell switched off.


	28. Chapter 28

Ember was in a bad way.

She was alone. And that wasn't good for her. It wouldn't be good for anyone infected with this toxic strain of the Lesbian Pollen. Ember's solitude posed even more of a problem for her as she had last been with Natalia hours before and her isolation had been extended. The CDC officers in charge of her room decided to restrain her to test how that would effect her condition.

"You did what?" The CDC director asked the team in charge of Ember. She had called them in to give their hourly report on the condition of Ember and had confessed to their scheme.

"We need to run as many tests as possible. That's the only way we can find out what exactly this condition is." The Officer said.

"Idiot. That will prove nothing. We already know sexual stimulation helps keep it in line, barring the target doesn't get overstimulated, and the conditions vary from infected to infected. The working theory being that this depends on the individual's mindset and sexuality pre-change in some way. Restraining her accomplishes nothing. What you should be doing instead is trying to induce a state of mind similar to that of Peyton and Billie. Those are the two that are fairing best." The CDC director said.

"A complete understanding is the only thing that will get us closer to a complete cure for their...condition." The CDC officer said. It was clear what she meant by her inflection.

"Curing their same-sex attraction is not something I am concerned about. Homo and Bisexuality are not life-threatening conditions. The only thing I'm worried about right now is their lives. What they will do after their fevers have been cured is up to them." The CDC director said, annoyed. This was infuriating. Was she the only one here that was truly concerned about the lives involved? So much of her staff treated this like a game. And Stephenie had taken her opportunity to play and flirt, even when knowing what was at stake.

"Ok then. How should we go about that?" Another of the CDC officers said.

"First. Unrestrain her. Then give her a dose of Ecstasy. Peyton and Billie benefit from an elevated mood. Provide her with lesbian pornography as well. We can't provide her with a partner as we don't want to risk anyone else's conditions destabilizing, but we can at least allow her to...relive the symptoms of her condition." The CDC director said.

The team of medical officers complied immediately. In a crisis situation like this...they were scared of the consequences of failing to comply.

During this, the cell with AJ, Paige and Natalyia was overlooked.

Io turned the car around and drove fast on the heels of the CDC van.

"You owe me for this, Kairi." Io said.

"Yes thanks! Uh...how so?" Kairi said, at first she had just been glad that Io had decided to give in to operation "Save Mandy" but now she was a little nervous.

"Oh...I can think of a few things." Io said with a truly sinister smirk. Kairi wasn't sure if she was more scared or aroused. This whole being into women, and Io in particular thing, was a lot of fun but also quite a lot of trouble.

The two were in hot pursuit of the CDC van. Due to the current conditions though, all Io could do was follow. If she had the opportunity, she'd try and get the thing off the road in a way that wouldn't kill anyone. Hopefully. The dangers here were many, the stress was really piling up, and Io was kind of a wildcard at the best of times.

Jordynne, Ronda and Lufisto had been taking the most sustained assault. The bulk of the most heavily equipped agents and police forces had been sent against them, and they had the bruises to show for it. But they hadn't fallen yet.

Ronda, in particular, had been sustaining a lot of damage. She had lost any sense of her MMA technique and had defaulted into a kind of blood rage. Knocking people out with the power of her strikes and whatever she could put her hands on.

"Hey Ronda, still alive over there." Jordynne said as she power slammed a police officer through a row of chairs.

"I'm not dying til you sit on my face. Then I can die happy." Ronda said, as she took a nightstick and choked a cop out with it. She managed to keep enough of her head that she wasn't killing anyone.

"Ha. Maybe that'll be how I pin you when I get my rematch." Jordynne said, uppercutting her way through several agents.

"The only place you have a chance at pinning me is in bed." Ronda said, as she continued to batter away opponents with the nightstick.

"Stop flirting. Your not getting your greasy MMA hands on Jordynne at least until I've taught her why they call me Lufisto." Lufisto said, bashing two agents heads together.

"I'd uh...love to be your student." Jordynne said, blushing a bit.

"You don't think I could take both of you on at once? I could make both of you cum at the same time." Ronda said.

"Maybe one day we'll have to see about that. Long as you know Jordynne's my girl." Lufisto said.

"I don't want any one girl. Just so long as I can fuck one whenever I want." Ronda said.

"Stop. You guys, I'm getting wet from you two fighting about me and talking about sex." Jordynne said.

"Babe. I'm wet twenty-four seven." Ronda said.

"That sounds uncomfortable." Jordynne said.

"Uh...hello guys? I think you've finished with the enemy." Brandi said as she made her way onto the scene.

"We've gotta get out of here." Tessa said.

"Yeah. I've got my work out in for the day. I need to use my body in other ways now." Ronda said, leering at Tessa.

"Flattered Ronda, but not now. Exits. Now." Tessa said, and she began leading the charge

That was when the Special CDC division made their breech. They were armed with tranq guns, a lot heavier gear, and actual combat training.

Brandi was hit first. Shot in the leg. She didn't go out without a fight. Managing to hit her opponent hard with a could of knee strikes and some chops before fading. Her opponent in question was hurting, but hardly taken out of the fight.

Tessa though, Who had kept her nightclub was able to use it as a fairly good instrument for knocking people out. Lana and Kiera were using their speed and teamwork, as well as CDC agents as bodyshields, in order to keep themselves going. Lufisto and Jordynne just used their strength to overwhelm the guards and Ronda used her technique to disarm them.

However there were too many, and they were too experienced to not use their advantages. Lana got a tranq right in the glutes. And she went down pretty quickly.

"Sorry...everyone." Lana said, fading.

"Lana!" Kiera said, turning away from the Special Agent she was dealing with and getting a tranq right in the neck. She collapsed, and the agent grabbed her to prevent her from hitting her head.

"Jordynne! We need to get out of here." Lufisto said as she slammed another agent down.

"No way. We can't leave any of them behind." Jordynne said. She was using a chair to block and attack.

"Fuck that. Live to fight another day." Ronda said, hitting an agent with savage elbow strikes until she faded.

"You...guys...go. Not leaving...without Brandi. The others made their choice but I got her into this." Tessa said, knocking out another agent with her nightstick.

Jordynne hesitated, but she understood the reasoning of Ronda and Lufisto. They couldn't save anyone if they were all caught. She looked up from the fray and saw a fact that made her heart sink.

The exits were all blocked off. There was no way they could get through any of them without being tranqued up by guards. Trying to break through the doors would be like putting a bullseye on their backs, for any agent to just pick their shot.

Then Lufisto was hit in the chest with a tranq.

The Battle of NWA was reaching it's conclusion.

Candice and Dakota had no idea what to do. They had made it over to Dakota's place, and had seen the news about a huge incident happening at the NWA Arena.

"Do...you think the CDC are the good guys in all this?" Candice asked.

"I have no clue. I mean...we could just be being ridiculous. I haven't felt any...you know, gay feelings towards you or anyone else. Have you?" Dakota said.

"I don't think so...no." Candice said.

"See, and we should be all rights totally be infected now. Let's just let the CDC take care of things for now and get something to eat. We can alwats call the CDC later if something happens." Dakota said. Candice sighed, clearing away her stress.

"You're right. You are...right. I'm kinda starving, so maybe that is the best idea. " Candice said.

The two got ready and left. Only to bump into Sonya and Liv.

"Sonya?" Dakota asked.

"Liv?" Candice asked.

"Hey Dakota, Candice. Have you happened to see Mandy around here?" Sonya asked.

"M-Mandy. Mandy Rose? Uh...no. We haven't." Candice said.

"Damn, well if you see here can you please call me? I want to know that she's alright. She hasn't been answering her phone." Sonya said.

"S-sure. Will do." Candice said. Sonya and Liv then quickly walked away. Holding hands in a very...intimate looking way.

Candice and Dakota looked at each other.

"I...I...did you know Liv and Sonya were...?" Candice asked.

"I didn't even know those two hung out." Dakota said.

"Well...that's there business. Right?" Candice said.

"Right." Dakota nodded.

The two left to go to get some food. But Dakota just couldn't get her mind off of the two of them holding hands like that. It seemed so...perfect. Two women. Together.

Dakota didn't want to think about what that might mean.


	29. Chapter 29

Jordynne felt fear and dread and despair all descend over her. Her feelings for Lufisto as a friend and wrestling partner and even a bit of a mentor, had been somewhat amplified by her sudden sexual feelings for her during this desperate fight for their lives. Seeing her go down to her knees with that needle in her skin. It felt terrible. Even though she knew that it would only knock her out.

Jordynne nearly fell to her knees herself.

Then Lufisto got up and hit a Burning Hammer on the nearest agent. She followed up with two devastating clotheslines on two more agents. Lufisto began making her way to the barricades. Began making her way closer to Jordynne, who had been a bit ahead of her.

A second tranq went right into Lufisto's back.

Again, she hesitated, Lufisto's gaze fell, and she looked like she was about to topple over.

Agents began approaching her.

Jordynne hit one hard with a running knee strike, and put him to sleep with a kick to the face. An uppercut and a hard elbow strike put another to bed too. Then a tranq went right over Jordynne's shoulder, as another agent desperately fired potshots at her. The Agent took a moment to aim.

That's when he Lufisto hit her with two right hooks and an uppercut, knocking out the agent decisively.

"Go Jordynne. We'll meet up later. When I bust out of wherever their taking me." Lufisto said, her words slightly slurred as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Your not busting out of anything. I'm going to come rescue you." Jordynne said.

"We'll make it a contest then. " Lufisto said.

Jordynne turned and ran, Ronda following behind her. They were breaking for the nearest exit. And they'd have a hell of a time on their hands.

"Where's Tessa?" Jordynne asked.

"Trying to get Brandi. I'd say it was a lost cause, but Tessa's a tough ass bitch. Ten highly trained agents vs one of her? That's about 50/50 odds." Ronda said.

"What about us vs 15 some fortified agents?" Jordynne said.

"I'm good for at least 14, just put in your part and we'll be fine." Ronda said. Jordynne chuckled darkly. Their prospects were looking grim, but she couldn't give up, for Lufisto's sake. For everyone's sake.

Tessa was going wild on some agents with a nightstick. She'd prefer a bat, but beggers can't be choosers. She ducked and dived and weaved throughout the agents. Hitting them whenever and wherever she could. Using her nightstick, as well as her legs to bring the agents down.

Tessa managed, with skill, speed and a bit of luck to actually do it. She got Brandi on her shoulders and began booking it towards where Jordynne and Ronda had ran off.

Just to see them begin charging the barricaded exit.

Dakota suddenly didn't know where to direct her gaze. She constantly felt her eyes drift to women's rears, chests, lips and legs. Dakota felt strangely warm and unable to really focus.

"Dakota, are you ok? You've seemed strangely zoned out for a while." Candice said. That snapped Dakota back to reality. They were sitting across from each other in a restaurant. A casual, basic Americana place they picked primarily because it was close and convenient. Dakota had never noticed how good looking the waitresses were. But now she was noticing a bit too well for her comfort.

"U-uh yeah! I'm feeling fine. Just uh...a little shocked by the whole Sonya/Liv thing." Dakota said.

"Yeah...that was a bit...surprising. I uh...hope we did the right thing. By not reporting anything." Candice said. She shuffled nervously in her booth. Dakota felt her eyes fall quickly to Candice's breasts, which looked damn good in the shirt she was wearing.

"I-I think we did. I feel like the cons of calling it in definitly outweighed the pros." Dakota said. She was feeling so odd about this situation. She felt like this thing, whatever it was going around that was making people lesbian, or forcing their lesbian desires to the surface or whatever was happening, was happening to her. However, a part of her wasn't sure. Maybe she had felt like this before? She couldn't remember quite what her feelings were for women. It seemed foggy and muddled.

All she knew now that she liked them. A lot. And she couldn't think of that scene in the women's showers without getting a bit wet herself.

"...Dakota? Dakota? Earth to Dakota?" Candice said.

"Y-yes?" Dakota said, jumping again.

"I was asking you if I could stay the night. This whole thing...it makes me think neither of us should be alone you know?" Candice said. Dakota thought about it. It didn't take her long to start fantasizing. Yes, she really would like Candice to come over. And for more than just a friendly sleepover.

"Y-yeah, your right. Wait, don't you have a husband?" Dakota said.

"Well, it's more for your benefit than mine. Us girls have to stick together." Candice said. Again this sent a deluge of lewd images racing through Dakota's mind.

"O-ok." Dakota said. This still didn't entirely make sense to Dakota. Couldn't she just stay over with Candice? But it didn't matter to her anymore. She just wanted to be next to Candice.

Ronda and Jordynne, (With Tessa and Brandi, unbeknownst to them, bringing up the rear), were charging, in all likelihood, to their defeat and capture. They probably wouldn't be able to hop the barricades to slug it out with the agents before they were riddled with tranqs. And they well knew that. Ronda was bold and cocky, Jordynne was brave, and Tessa was determined, but they weren't insane. They knew that they would need a miracle to get past even these shoddy defenses.

They charged the barricades anyway, with a defiant yell on their lips.

To their shock, the agents fell before them. At first just three collapsed. Then more began recoiling and their defensive line was in chaos.

"Is that..." Jordynne said.

"It is." Ronda said.

"Stop gawking and help." Yelled a voice familiar to them all.

It was Mickie James, and she had brought Trish Stratus and Alexa Bliss.

The Battle was over. Ronda and Jordynne, and eventually Tessa, managed to defeat the guards and the six of them (with Brandi on Tessa's back) made for Mickie's car.

They roared into the night, in a very cramped car.


	30. Chapter 30

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why did you guys come for us?" Tessa said.

"And how did you manage to get past all those CDC goons to get into the arena." Jordynne said.

"And why do you have your tits out. Not that I'm complaining." Ronda asked.

"We needed to rescue you. We've got the same...condition shall we say. They weren't expecting a bunch of half-naked lesbians in a car jumping the barricades. And we're half-naked because...we had to get out in a hurry." Trish said.

"What is our condition by the way? It's not typical that a bunch of women spontaneously change sexualities." Tessa asked.

"Yeah. Well, it's a pollen. See..." Trish began her explanation. Mickie meanwhile was taking them to where they needed to go next. Where Trish had sent the rest of their small army.

To the CDC detention center.

Candice Lerae had great boobs.

Dakota Kai tried to think about other things. Quite desperately, as the night wore on, but she found that her thoughts would always drift back to her friend's body. So she had to keep inventing excuses to leave the room, because sitting so close to Candice on that tiny coach was torture. And Dakota felt so hot, in more ways than one.

"That's like...your third cup of coffee since we got back. You ok?" Candice asked.

"Y-yeah. Course I am. I just...you know, don't want to crash early. In case we hear something about what's been happening." Dakota said.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that you know?" Candice said.

"Really? But you wanted to come over to make sure I wasn't alone." Dakota said.

"Well yeah. But that doesn't mean you should worry. I'm here, so you should be fine." Candice said, and gave Dakota a smile that nearly caused her heart to stop.

"T-Thanks. But what if..." Dakota said.

"What if what?" Candice said.

"What if I do get sick?" Dakota said.

"Your fine. You won't get sick." Candice said.

"B-but you can't know that." Dakota said.

"I do." Candice said. And she sounded so sure.

"But I feel warm. And-and I've been having these feelings, and I'm actually kinda scared because my memories feel funny. All fuzzy and out of focus. I don't know what's happening." Dakota said.

Candice laughed. A musical sound but it felt...different then her usual laugh. It was strange and this all suddenly felt so surreal to Dakota.

"Dakota,that's not sick. That's better." Candice said. Dakota blinked. Time seemed to have slowed down to a crawl.

"Better? What are you talking about?" Dakota asked.

"You don't remember? Strange. I would have thought you would have remembered by now." Candice said, she put a finger to her chin as if in thought.

"Remembered? Remembered what? I really don't understand what you are talking about." Dakota said.

"Well then...that might make things a bit more complicated." Candice said.

Ember had, thankfully, been released from her restraints. And, as humiliating as she found it, knowing full well she was being observed, she had to pleasure herself to the lesbian pornography they left for her.

She knew it would help, and it did. She could feel her temperature drop a bit as she orgasmed. But it wasn't enough. She felt feverish and very, very ill, and very, very horny. She needed a woman's touch again.

That's when the lights lowered for several seconds. Ember felt confused and a bit worried. Was this some kind of cruel experiment? When they came back, Natalya was standing over her.

"Hey beautiful. Want to come with me? Me and the girls could use a fourth." Natalya said. Ember couldn't really refuse. She didn't like how Natalya had treated her, as some kind of pet or sex slave, but her other option seemed to be death.

"Of course." Ember said.

"Yay! Stand up, we've got a lot of work to be doing before we can enjoy ourselves." Natalya said, offering her hand. Ember took it and got up, only to feel Natalya's hand smack her backside. Ember was annoyed at how much that turned her on.

The two escaped the cell easy enough. The scientists and guards watching had already been taken care of.

Becky and Naomi were assigned as the generals of this whole assault. They coordinated how it would take place. First, The NXT girls, aided by Becky and Naomi themselves, proceded to knock out the guards posted at the entrances.

"Shouldn't I be leading this mission. It feels awkward taking orders from civilians." Lacey said as her and Taynara dragged a couple of knocked out guards behind a bush.

"Lighten up! Becky and Naomi have valuable experience too. Cross brand warfare and all that." Taynara said.

"That's hardly the same as military experience." Lacey said.

"Cmon, take that stick out of your butt. You can hardly expect those two to trust you, can you?" Taynara said.

"...Fair enough." Lacey said with a shrug.

On the opposite side of the base, Becky and Naomi set up their impromptu command center.

Lana and Maria, following their orders, walked right through the front doors.

The guards at the front desk, were quite confused to see two beautiful female professional wrestlers walk through the door. They had, as anticipated, not been briefed too much on the details and were just told to keep people out, so they didn't know what they were looking for in terms of infiltrators.

"Hey boys." Lana said.

"You two are in luck. We've got a surprise for you." Maria said. They opened their trenchcoats and the two men in question were quite lucky to see the nude forms of Maria and Lana. However they did so at the cost of a crack on the head each by one Lita, and they ended up unconscious.

"Looking good ladies. But sorry about you haveing to...ya know, expose yourself like that." Lita said with a wink.

"Men are...distasteful to me now. But it was for the greater good." Lana said.

"And we knew your sexy ass was sneaking a peak, so that made it bearable." Maria said. They both pulled their trenchcoats back together and Lita dragged off the last two men who would see Maria and Lana naked in person. They were raided for more keys.

The infiltration was proceeding as planned.

"...So our mission is to beat up a bunch of CDC goons so that you can heal a bunch of female wrestlers with your magic powers and accomplish a mission for the Greek Gods that involves a much more...lady-loving friendly world?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, basically." Trish said.

"That's badass." Ronda said. Everyone took a moment to look at Ronda, who had mostly been quiet since Trish had started talking.

"She's right." Jordynne said.

"It is badass." Tessa said.

"Well good, because we need to be the most badass team in history, cause we are going to the heart of the beast and if the CDC call back up before we can extract..." Trish said.

"It's game over." Mickie finished.

"Don't have to ask me twice. Operation Kick ass to get ass is about to begin." Ronda said, cracking her knuckles.

Alexa facepalmed, and Mickie rolled her eyes. How could such a badass occasionally say something so groan-worthy?

Everything was converging on the CDC Containment center.


	31. Chapter 31

Team Trish arrived at the command center that Becky and Naomi had set up, which was basically them standing outside the base with their cellphones in their hands.

"How's everything going with the assault." Trish asked.

"Pretty well. We've taken out their guards at the front and back and taken their eyes out on the front floor. Course if their's any kinda central security room, which there probably is, we've announced our presence loud and clear." Becky said.

"That's fine. Their was a lot of chaos back at the arena. I doubt they've figured out to rush back here yet. What about freeing the girls?" Trish said.

"We are waiting on word of that now." Naomi said.

"All right then. We'll need to move into strike. I'll have to cure everyone we find on the way." Trish said.

"You two can handle everything out here?" Mickie asked.

"Sure." Becky said.

"If we need help, we'll call." Naomi said.

Thus Trish, Mickie, Alexa, and the NWA girls all went right through into the building.

Lana, Maria and Lita made it up the stairs and headed to the quarantine area. The resistance they found was light and pretty easily taken off guard.

"I was sorta expecting more resistance." Lita said.

"Are you really going to complain about this?" Lana said.

"I suppose I shouldn't but...something seems off." Lita said.

"Whatever. We've got the keys now. Let's set the girls loose." Maria said.

Lita nodded and put a key into the nearest door and opened it. In the room where Bayley and Sasha, Sasha in Bayley's arms. Both of their eyes were closed and neither of them looked very well, but to Lita's relief, their chests moved up and down. They were still breathing at least. Lita would have to see if the virus had gone to their brain.

"Bayley. Sasha. Are you alright?" Lita said entering the room.

"Y-Yeah. I just...so warm." Bayley said shakily.

"Bay-ley...Sw-sweetie...I just wanna...rest." Sasha said in a strained tone. Lita looked over them.

"You two need help and unfortunately this place can't care for you. Neither can I. Healing's not my business. It's not why I was chosen. But I can lead you to the healer, if you can walk." Lita said.

"I can. But..I don't think Sasha can. And I'm not leaving her." Bayley said. She was sounding a bit more present now. But still very weak.

"Alright then. We'll come back for you." Lita said. She prayed that Trish was on her way. These two didn't seem like they had much time left.

When Lita left the room, both Maria and Lana were gone.

"Complicated? How do you mean?" Dakota said.

"Well, you see, certain people were choosen...this is gonna be hard to explain. The Gods, you see, out of all the old religions, are quite real. They have their plans to influence the world of humans, to try and help us along. However not all of these plans go well, and to put it simply, there are agents of dark forces that scheme to foil and subvert these plans. Currently, the world is engulfed in an open conflict between the forces of the Gods and the forces of evil and myself and you are two chosen agents of the Gods. Trish Stratus and Lita also being two such champions." Candice said.

"What does any of that have to do with my feelings?" Dakota said.

"The spread of the Pollen of Lesbos is vital to the continued existence and refinement of humanity. Humans have proven less than willing to adhere to the harmony of the gods. Bigotry and intolerance are widespread, and humanity has acted selfishly. The Gods believe that a sufficient miracle, one that puts an end to sexuality-based bigotry, could make things better. To this end, the Gods have been cultivating the Lesbian pollen. Unfortunately, it was stolen before it was ready and corrupted by the forces of darkness. If certain actions are not taken, this could result in the death of much of humanity and the subjection of the rest under the forces of darkness. Or it could result in much more of humanity being Homosexual then was intended. Which, because the Pollen was not fully developed, would be an issue. It doesn't affect men currently, nor does it change any percentage towards bisexuality which it was supposed to. In it's current state, it only keeps Bisexuals with their natural orientation." Candice said.

"What's my purpose then?" Dakota asked. Right now she was scared, but this did feel...right. Like something Dakota should have known all along. But it was so strange, and it all felt like a dream.

"I am not quite sure. I am only aware of my purpose. Which is to provide guidance going forward. I have no idea about any of the other champions. Just that I must help them. Since you were a champion, I thought I had to stay near you." Candice said.

"So...what now. If you're supposed to guide me...what should I do?" Dakota asked.

"Stay here with me. Until you recall your true purpose." Candice said, she brought her hand up to Dakota's hair and gently stroked it, then her fingers caressed her cheek. Dakota let out a moan.

Then Candice brought her lips to Dakota's. Soon the two were making out and tearing at each others clothing. In a lustful frenzy, Dakota found herself kissing Candice from her neck, to her breasts, then down to her vagina. Soon Dakota was eating her out, and she had never felt so turned on in her life.


	32. Chapter 32

Paige and AJ had made it to their next priority. Charlotte and Stephenie. Those two...could be quite useful. Either as temporary pawns or servants of darkness. Paige and AJ would much rather them be permanent allies. After all, Charlotte and Stephenie were pretty hot, but they weren't their own master. They would have to see how they felt in the end.

They opened the door to see Charlotte going down quite enthusiastically on Stephenie. AJ and Paige were somewhat surprised but not disappointed to see the pair in such an intimate, and naked position.

"Yes...are you going to gawk, join in or say what you need to say." Stephenie said not even turning to look over to the pair.

"Ah-hem. Well, we are here to liberate you, as fellow Sapphic individuals oppressed by this authoritarian police state disguised as disease control." AJ said.

"We're leading a rebellion, to get you out of this place. You in?" Paige said.

"Depends. I didn't tell you to stop Charlotte. There that's better. I was going to say that it depends on whether or not you can ensure neither me or Charlotte die to the whole fever thing." Stephenie said.

"Absolutely." Paige said. Stephenie shuddered her way through an orgasm and finally let Charlotte come up for air.

"Then it's a deal. What do we do first." Stephenie said.

Paige and AJ gave each other a smile. God being evil felt great.

"Release more inmates. We need our own lesbian army." AJ said.

"And don't put on your clothes. Being naked might just be a benefit." Paige said.

Lita felt a mixture of dread, fear, worry, and annoyance. All she wanted to do today was save the world, undue the negative effects of the pollen, save the world and maybe have a threesome with Mickie and Trish. Maria and Lana going missing and Trish not being here to help was really complicating matters.

Still, she had to keep on moving. She never considered herself a hero, but when people's lives were on the line. When the actual gods were counting on her. She couldn't exactly fumble and run away.

The thing about being a champion is that you could run away if you want to. Lita was immune to the negative effects of the pollen. The Gods wouldn't take that much away, even if she did choose to run. But being a champion kinda put the pressure on you to succeed. You were one of the people chosen after all.

Lita sighed and kept moving. Losing Maria and Lana wouldn't deter her. Lita opened the next nearest door.

She saw Toni and Carmella making out. Toni's hand clutching onto Nia's. It should be a touching and erotic scene, and it was a bit but there was something wrong. Lita realized what it was fairly quickly. Nia was sweating fiercely, and looked quite ill. And there was fear in Toni and Carmella's faces, even as they stuck their tongues in each others mouth.

"Keep going...it's the only way." Nia said. She was masturbating, touching her clit feebly. It was clear that she was weakened and also terrified.

"What's going on here?" Lita asked.

"Please...just let them keep going. It might be too late for me but I want them to hold on...maybe they'll be a cure." Nia said.

Lita's mouth fell open as the pieces clicked together. They realized that sex was keeping them alive so they were now frantically doing it in an attempt to keep their fevers at bay.

But it wouldn't save them. Their temperature rise would slow but eventually, it would keep rising, til either they were unable to have sex and let death take them or their brains fried. And if they went too far, got overly obsessive about their condition and their lust, it would rise their temperature even faster.

Why was she even here. Lita alone couldn't do a damn thing.

Lita fell to her knees. She was meant to be the Fighter. The warrior. But she couldn't kick her way out of this. Why did Trish have to go to the NWA Arena? She would have been better placed there, where fighting meant a damn. Fighting meant nothing here. She couldn't Hurricanrana a damn pollen. She couldn't Moonsault a fever away.

She'd always felt Trish had surpassed her. That she had become second or even third best, behind Mickie and Trish. She didn't mind too much in the end. She had a legacy of her own, and hey, it was a great view. But now she had failed at the most important challenge of her life.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't save you." Lita said, and she felt the tears fall hot on her cheek.

It felt surreal. The sounds of kissing. The desperate feverish energy in the room. The sense that this was all coming to an end.

Maybe they could save the world, Lita thought, but all these wrestlers would be dead before morning.

Io followed the CDC van. Eventually, it had to slow down or stop and then Io would make her move.

They did. They stopped at a gas station. Io thanked the gods for idiots who didn't feel up their gas tank before important missions. Io slowed down, and got out of the car. Kairi Joined her. They went up to the guy filling up on gas.

The two both kicked him in the jaw. He was out before he knew what was happening. The rest of the guards put up a hell of a fight, but they had been surprised. Kari and Io used that to their advantage dragging them out and knocking them out with hard-hitting strikes.

They opened the door to the back and there was Mandy, moaning and touching herself.

"So-Sonya. I need...Sonya." Mandy was moaning. Io looked at Kari and nodded. She texted Trish telling her what had happened. Kairi texted Sonya using Mandy's phone, telling her their location.

Asuka and Ruby had been given the order to strike the CDC director directly. Ruby was thrilled by the idea of taking out someone detaining people against their will, even hurting the people she had brought in. Asuka just hoped she could get a good fight out of it.

There was, surprisingly, no one between them and the Director's office. Probably because they had been called elsewhere. Which was convenient but disappointing news for Ruby and Asuka, who were both itching for a fight.

They shrugged and made their way for the door. Ruby kicked it down and the duo burst in. Only to find a sight they found quite...surprising.

The Director laid seductively on her side in lingerie.

Ruby and Asuka both blinked. They were hardly displeased by this. The Director, it turns out, was pretty hot and looked damn good in the black lingerie set she was wearing. But...

"Hey girls. Glad you finally made it. I was wondering when you would." The Director practically purred.

"What is this? Is this some kind of trick?" Ruby asked.

"Trick? No, no, no. This is an invitation. See I've been resisting the urges for too long. Trying to be a good little girl and save the world. But I'm a woman, and the world is probably screwed at this point anyway. Come on in. Dinner is served." The director said. Ruby and Asuka looked at each other, interested but skeptical.

"Why the hell would you change your mind now? And uh...are you infected?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. I was born lesbian. Happened to make my way into the CDC as a glorified intern by the time of the waves of Pollen in the '90's. Had to do a lot of legwork since I was already a lesbian. They pumped me full of pollen in my time to see what would happen. Used my sister, who was decidedly not a lesbian, as a test subject too. Me and her became a Petri dish of strains past and present. I have to take about 50 pills a day to keep it together, and I can only ever really have sex on certain, rare occasions. My sister fell into a coma from one strain from the early 2000's. Was in it for two years and had a long recovery. She only gets a couple times out of the facility these days a year and those are pretty heavily surprised. I've devoted my life to stopping the Pollen but now...you've beaten me. This place is done. Finished. Even if the Calvery arrives it won't do much good. You've compromised our chances to find a cure." The Director said.

This was heavy stuff. Ruby and Asuka weren't really prepared for all that.

"Still, I'm not a sore loser. And I'd rather go out having fun then vainly raging against the dying of the light. So let's do it. Let's have some fun." The Director said. Ruby and Asuka looked at each other. The revelation about Trish being the savior that could cure the bad strain...that could wait couldn't it? They agreed with their eyes that it could. Ruby and Asuka walked forward, lust in their eyes.

The Director pulled out a small gun filled with tranq rounds from behind her back and fired twice. Hitting Asuka and Ruby right in the neck. The two looked at each other one last time, acknowledging their mistake, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Horny idiots. It's so easy to predict them." The Director said standing up. She supposed it took one to know one. She hadn't known what she would have done until the second she drew the tranq gun out. The Director nearly gave into her passions. But she thought of her sister, still locked up in containment, and couldn't do it. She wanted to make a better world for her. And she couldn't do that if the world was gone.

She put on her suit jacket and sat behind her desk. More would be coming, she was sure, and she had to be ready for them.


	33. Chapter 33

The Bella twins were together when Charlotte and Stephenie found them, naked as the day they were born in a sensual embrace. Nikki's lips were pressing little kisses all over her sister, who shuddered with each kiss.

Charlotte and Stephenie, who were just as naked, could only stare open-mouthed at the two for a moment. Stephenies aroused shock curled into a smirk. God, this was hot. And she could use this to save herself and Charlotte. She didn't care if these two fell by the wayside in the end, as long as herself and Charlotte lived and both remained attracted to each other, she didn't give a damn how many people died.

Steph was still a sociopath. That much hadn't changed.

"Hello girls." Stephenie said, as Nikki started giving little love bites to Brie. Brie's eyes opened and saw her attractive boss and colleague in the nude in front of her. She felt like she'd died and went to heaven. She hadn't seen this many massive pairs of fake breasts out since she had walked in on her last boyfriend watching porn.

"What do you want exactly? If it's sex your after, then you can come and get it. Anything else, you can leave." Nikki said.

"We've got an offer that will save your life. And afterward, there will be plenty of sex." Stephenie said.

"I'm interested. " Nikki said.

Steph smiled, Charlotte bit her lip. Something about this seemed wrong. Still, she didn't know what other choice they had for survival. Charlotte only knew that she couldn't trust Paige and AJ, not one bit. And she had to be careful about Stephenie too.

Natalya and Ember were making their way through the hallways. Just being in Natalya's presence seemed to help counter the effects of her fever. Ember was suspicious of this. Perhaps Natalya had put some sort of curse on her and only being obedient would help cure it.

Ember would need to free herself and get revenge on Natalya for whatever she did. But she would have to wait for her opportunity.

They entered a room, which was one of the quarantine rooms, only to find it empty.

"That's weird. There should definitly be some girls in here." Natalya said.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Ember asked.'

"I'm trying to stage a break out. Duh. We need more lesbians." Natalya said.

"What are you talking about?" Ember said.

"Big strain of lesbian pollen has been going around, and the governments trying to crack down, stop it from spreading. So we have to beat them and keep it going. Then the whole world will be lesbian! Or bi...if they were already that way inclined." Natalya said.

"Lesbian pollen? Is that what's happened to me?" Ember said.

"Yep." Natalyia said.

"How? Did you infect me with it?" Ember asked.

"That doesn't matter now." Natalya said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter. Of course, it does." Ember said.

"No, it doesn't. This is the dawning of a new age. Nobody will care what happened in this doomed old world, when the elder gods return." Natalya said.

"Elder gods?" Ember said. Did she hear that right? Could it be?

"Come on. We can't waste any more time here. Let's try another room...who knows maybe we'll run into Paige and AJ." Natalya said and dragged Ember along. Ember tried to resist but she felt intense pain and that overwhelming heat when she tried so she just let go.

That bitch was keeping her under her control. Ember felt anger flash within her. She couldn't wait til she could have her revenge.

Sonya and Liv made excellant time and soon Sonya and Mandy were in an embrace, kissing and hugging each other as if it had been years since they last met. Liv stood next to Kairi and Io, giving the pair a happy smile. Liv didn't know what the future would look like, but she had a feeling it would all turn out ok.

Kari and Io explained to Sonya and the others their need to get to the CDC detention facility. Sonya, a more composed but still feverish Mandy, and Liv all nodded. They weren't sure entirely what was happening, but they knew it was important.

Lita was in the depths of despair. She knew she should move, do something, anything. But she couldn't. There was nothing to be done. This wasn't supposed to be her job. It was Trish's and she wasn't here.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but there's just nothing I can do for you. This is it. The end of the line." Lita said, tears falling from her eye.

"I wouldn't go that far quite yet." Said a familiar voice. Lita couldn't believe it, but as she turned and looked she saw who it was. Her savior and friend and rival and crush.

Trish Stratus had arrived.

And she wasn't alone, behind her was Mickie and Alexa, both as scantaly clad as Trish herself. Ronda, Jordynne and Tessa, and bringing up the rear were Bayley and Sasha, looking weak but a lot better then they had been and both standing on their own two feet.

"Trish! You made it! You've saved Bayley and Sasha I..." Lita said.

"Of course. I couldn't let anybody down. I refuse too. Now let's save these three." Trish said and walked over to undue their fever.

Lita began drying her tears and smiled. Taking every opportunity to ogle Trish as she saved Nia, Carmella and Toni.

There was still hope.

The director looked at her monitor. There were two more coming. Paige and AJ Lee. The Director couldn't expect to deal with them in the same way. They seemed motivated by a different purpose than just base lust. Fanaticism and a desire for power. She understood those two motivations intimately, and she knew that they wouldn't be able to be easily tricked, espcially in such a high stakes situation. She just needed to draw and fire. End it before it began.

She pointed her gun at the door as she saw them move through the hallways. They were nearly there. All she had to do was pull the trigger as soon as the door opened. They were at the door. AJ had her hands on the knob. It'd be open in three seconds.

3...

2...

1...

The Director squeezed the trigger as she saw AJ emerge into the room. The tranq flew through the air until it came very close to AJ's chest. Then it simply deflected, as if hitting a shield or a wall, and ricocheted into the wall of her office.

"That was very cute. But our masters have given us greater power here." AJ said.

"Masters?" The Director said. She was shocked and numb.

"I think the three of us need to have a nice little chat." AJ said as herself and Paige entered the room, Paige closing the door behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

"I feel a lot better." Nia said blinking.

"I cured you, your safe now." Trish said with a smile.

"That's great. Mind uh...touching me more? I could use a little bit more of your mojo maybe." Nia said, in an obvious attempt to get the gorgeous blonde to grope her.

"Nice try. Maybe later . For now, though we have a lot more work to do." Trish said.

Lita wasn't really the jealous type. However, something about that flirtation did get on her nerves a bit. Though she suspected it was merely because she'd been waiting over a decade to get with Trish. As far as Lita was concerned Nia could wait her turn.

"Yeah. Normally I'd recommend splitting up but I think it would be best to travel as a group. After all Trish is the only one that can heal anyone, so we just have to protect her." Lita said.

"It would be my honor to protect you, Trish. You can't imagine how many times I've...thought of you in private moments. I feel like I kinda owe ya." Carmella said.

"Thanks. Feel free to watch my rear." Trish said with a wink.

"Oh, I will. Don't have to ask me twice." Carmella said giddily.

Lita wasn't too pleased about this development either. She felt intimidated enough by Mickie, she didn't want to have to compete with Carmella and Nia as well.

The next three rooms they looked into were empty. This made Trish quite uneasy. Something wasn't right. These rooms should be the rooms for those who were infected with the Lesbian Pollen. Why were so many missing? Had they been taken elsewhere by the CDC? Did they see them coming?

The fourth room was different. That room contained two naked females, tied up, with impromptu gags in their mouth, who were flailing.

Trish had to admit, if these two women weren't in actual distress, she'd find the image quite erotic. In fact, she still did a little bit.

"Maria, Lana. That's where you've disappeared too." Lita said walking past everyone to untie them, and take out their gags.

"That bitch." Maria spat out.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"It was Natalya. She got the jump on us. Knocked us out, took our coats and left us here." Lana said.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Alexa said.

"She...she's probably working for the powers that are opposing the Gods." Trish said with a look of realization.

"Great. So we have another threat besides the CDC to worry about now." Mickie said.

"Mickie. Lita. With me. We're going to meet the CDC director. It's about time I talked to her face to face. The rest of you, keep trying to find the others. Once you've cleared all the rooms, come back here and we'll meet when we've finished up." Trish said.

The two groups went there separate ways.

Trish, Lita, and Mickie quickly made their way to the top floor. There was no resistance and they were able to walk straight into the Directors room.

The Director was there, in a set of lingerie, with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Welcome ladies. To the end of the world." The Director said in a mock toast, before downing the glass, and pouring another.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting the Director to be such a hottie." Lita said.

"Is that all you think about?" Mickie said.

"Oh like you didn't notice, your nipples are hard as diamond." Lita said. Mickie blushed and tried to cover them up.

"Only because of the cold." Mickie said.

"Seems pretty warm to me. This place has a nice heater." Lita said.

"Girls hush, the adults are talking. Director, what's going on here? Your not attacking us? I was expecting resistance. Especially considering..." Trish said indicating the napping Asuka and Ruby.

"It's pointless. There are powers out there...that I don't understand, let alone can hope to fight. And we are out of time anyhow." The Director said.

"Then you've met them. The ones working for the dark gods." Trish said.

"Yes...they called them the Elder gods and the titans. And the power they had..." The Director said and she shuddered.

"We have power too. I can fix this, I can cure everyone. Let me help. Tell me who and where they are." Trish said.

"Paige and AJ Lee. As well as Natayalia. I think they may have gotten Stephenie, Charlotte, the Bella Twins and Ember Moon on their side. I don't know what kind of power you have, but I don't think there's anything you can do. Those two...they've realized our best shot at coming up with a cure." The Director said.

"Best chance?" Trish said.

"The IIconics. We noticed they weren't progressing anywhere near as fast as anyone else. Their fevers barely moved. As we observed them...their fevers faded utterly. Somehow they cured themselves." The Director said.

"Of the lesbianism too?" Mickie asked. The Director giggled.

"Oh no, they are very gay. The two of them lacking the fever didn't exactly make them less horny. In fact feeling better seemed to just make them want to go back at it more. Those two are probably in it for the long haul, if those psychos don't kill them." The Director said.

"They made the cure within themselves. They are the key to harnessing a perfected pollen." Trish said.

"I don't know about perfected, but they certainly are the key to inventing a cure to the negative effects. But they made me tell where they are. They are heading to the chamber we moved them too. Who knows what they'll do to them." The Director said and drank more of her scotch.

"Where are they?" Trish asked.

Take a left to the end of the hall, they'll be a door at there. That's where they are." The Director said.

"Thank you. When this is over. I'll help you. And your sister." Trish said, and she turned and began to walk out, followed by her companions.

"Wait, how did you know about her? How did you know about her?" The Director called out, but they just kept walking.

The Director looked at her desk. She'd never had very much faith, but clearly something was happening here beyond her understanding. What the hell was she supposed to make of this?

She decided to just keep drinking. She might never stop.

The other group made their way down the halls. It was a matter of time before they found the Bella Twins and Charlotte and Stephenie.

"Ha. What is this, the Lesbo brigade? I thought the goth and the psycho didn't have much of an army." Stephenie said.

"Goth and the Psycho? Who are you talking about?" Alexa asked.

"Oh so your not with them. Then I guess you aren't on team keep the world Lesbian?" Stephenie said.

"Keep the world...what exactly are you talking about?" Tessa asked.

"Ah. A shame. Well, better to be safe then sorry." Stephenie said. Then she grabbed a nearby tranq gun from a downed guard and shot Ronda with it right in the neck. Ronda fell with a thud, too exhausted and surprised to fight it.

Thus a struggle began.

Kairi, Io, Sonya, Mandy and Liv headed over to the CDC. They arrived and ran into the impromptu command center lead by Becky and Naomi.

"What the hell is happening here?" Sonya asked.

"I'd like to know too." Liv said.

"No idea. We've lost contact with...all of the strike teams." Naomi said.

"Yeah. We've been trying to regain contact. We were just about to go in there ourselves before you arrived." Becky said.

"Send us in then. We'll help re-establish contact." Sonya said.

"What are you waiting for then. Get your cute asses in there and figure out what the hell is going on." Becky said.

"Thank you." Naomi called out as the newcomers headed inside.


	35. Chapter 35

**Trish, Mickie and Lita arrived where the director steered them and opened the door. They walked into the sight of AJ Lee and Paige standing in front of The IIconics, who were both in chairs plugged into various scientific equipment.**

**"I was wondering when you three were going to join the party." AJ said.**

**"Ya know you should stop trying to pull off the all-knowing mastermind gimmick, it doesn't suit you." Paige said.**

**"Sure as hell suits me better then you, slut." AJ said.**

**"Bitch." Paige said.**

**"Whore." AJ said. **

**They shortly thereafter made out furiously for about a minute.**

**"Uh...are we interrupting something? Because we can always come back to foil your evil plan in 30." Trish said.**

**"Speak for yourself, I'm sticking around to watch." Lita said.**

**"I'll stick with you...to keep an eye on them." Mickie said. **

**"Sorry about that. Arguing kinda gets our motors running." AJ said.**

**"I get that. But stay on target. We need to resolve the situation where you're consorting with dark powers to cause the end of the world." Trish said.**

**Tessa Blanchard was the next wrestler to fall prey to Steph's tranq gun. Charlotte began grappling with Carmella. Charlotte was a better grappler and had the strength advantage, but she also still had her fever and reservations about this whole cause.**

**"Hey Charlotte, can you...not? If we fail here a lot of people are going to die." Carmella said.**

**"How do I know I can trust you?" Charlotte said.**

**"Because Steph...is a huge bitch. So if she is for this...it can't be good." Carmella said.**

**Charlotte had developed quite intense feelings for Stephenie. However, she also knew who this person she fell in love with was.**

**"Good point. Pretend you've overpowered me and knock me into Stephenie. That'll knock the tranq gun out of her hands." Charlotte said.**

**"Wow. That worked. I wasn't expecting it to work. Can I touch your boobs?" Carmella asked.**

**"Sure, just knock me over." Charlotte said. Carmella pushed her hard, coping a feel as she did so, and sent Charlotte Sprawling into Stephenie. The Tranq gun fell out of her hands as they both tumbled to the floor.**

**Carmella hadn't much time to celebrate before she was knocked out with a hard kick to the back of the head by one Nikki Bella. Nikki herself was quickly speared into the wall by a furious Nia. Several trans went into Nia's back due to Brie, who had picked up a tranq gun of her own. Nia fell to her knees and then on her chest as she fainted. **

**"Are you ok Nikki?" Brie asked, running to her sister.**

**"Yeah. Besides my head, abdomen and boobs which felt like a huge woman just nearly speared me through a wall." Nikki said.**

**"Sorry, can I kiss them better." Brie said.**

**"N-Not the time Brie." Nikki said.**

**"S-sorry." Brie said. **

**The Bella Twins were shortly thereafter both knocked on their asses by simultaneous elbow strikes by Bayley and Sasha. Sasha put Brie in the Banks Statement til she passed out and Bayley hit a Belly to Bayley and an elbow drop on Nikki to knock her out. **

**"That was great honey." Bayley said.**

**"Thanks babe. You did awesome yourself. Kinda turns me on when you kick ass." Sasha said.**

**"I thought I was the only one. " Bayley said. The two went into a passionate embrace, kissing deeply, as Sasha gave Bayley's butt a firm grab.**

**Then two tranqs hit them both in the neck and they passed out. **

**Stephenie got up, finally unrestrained by Charlotte, and looked around at the carnage around her. Everyone was knocked out except Charlotte and herself.**

**"Did you knock me to the ground on purpose?" Stephenie asked.**

**"No, of course not. I'd never do it to you. You and me Steph. We both have to survive right?" Charlotte said.**

**"Yeah, but you care about more than personal survival." Stephenie said.**

**"Stephenie, I love you. Can you please trust me?" Charlotte said. It was exactly the words Stephenie wanted to hear, though she didn't exactly love the same way as normal people. She did feel a great affection for Charlotte. **

**Which is why she knew she couldn't trust her. She knew who she had entered a realtionship with.**

**"I do trust you. And I love you." Stephenie said, before planting a tranq into Charlotte's chest.**

**"That's why I can't have you come with me. Cause I trust you to be a backstabbing bitch just like me." Stephenie said. And she walked off towards the Elevator.**

**She had an appointment with the Director to make. **

**"You say Dark powers, we say the only path to a better world." AJ said.**

**"Most of the world will be dead and enslaved if they win." Trish said.**

**"We won't. So it sounds like a win-win to me." Paige said.**

**"How could you be so selfish?" Mickie asked.**

**"It's not them, they've been influenced, probably for a long time. The elder gods picked them as people they could manipulate, and gradually steered them on this path." Trish said.**

**"So what if they did? They have a valid point, we don't fit in this world, why not help them make a new one." Paige said.**

**"Because it's wrong." Mickie said.**

**"Wrong, what's that mean? Just something your gods don't like. Who's to say their good and ours are evil." AJ said.**

**"They don't want to kill or enslave most of the world. The gods want this world to exist for us, the Elder Gods want us to exist for them. That's the difference." Lita said.**

**"What if we don't give a fuck? What exactly are we gaining by staying in this doomed world? A world that has stomped all over us. Treated us like jokes. Exploited us. What do we gain?" AJ said.**

**"This worlds coming apart anyway. The cure is right there, within those two. The way to harness the pollen in it's intended state. We will have a new world order soon enough." Trish said. **

**"Yeah. But in that world, we won't be gods." AJ said, and took out a syrange, taking out a sample of blood from Peyton. Paige did the same with Billie.**

**"What are you doing?" Lita said.**

**"Taking a sample for insurance. In a matter of moments this whole place is going to be going down, and every trace of you and anyone disloyal to the elder gods, including these two simpletons, will be gone." AJ said.**

**Team Kairi searched the entire quarantined floor, and found nothing. It was as if the entire building had been completely rid of people. **


	36. Chapter 36

A fog-filled the room, heavy and dark. Trish, Lita, and Mickie could barely see. Barely breathe. Quickly Lita lost sight of Trish and Mickie. Lita could hear movement in the room though. And laughter. The kind that came from women made with power. Lita tracked the movement through the fog. Tracked the laughter and the footsteps.

Then she lunged and tackled the figure to the ground.

"Ah god. Did you have to hit so hard. I like a bit of rough play, but this isn't my thing." Paige said.

"If only you weren't evil...Paige tell me how to stop this or I'll show you how rough I can be." Lita said.

"Oh. Sounds hot." Paige said. Lita felt her hand wrap around Paige's neck. She horrified herself a bit, but she couldn't stop. The fate of the world was at stake. She released her after a few more moments.

"Talk." Lita said as Paige gasped.

"...F-fine. You have to beat AJ's cute little ass. She's the only one our master trusted with real power." Paige said.

"Thanks." Lita said and gave her a punch to render her unconscious.

Lita began her hunt anew.

The next woman she tackled was Natalya. But she put up more of a fight. The two spent some time grappling and eventually trading strikes, until they both ended up back on their feet. They began exchanging forearms, elbows, and uppercuts, and Natalya was slowly starting to win, but Lita hit a hurrincanrana and dropped Natalya. Knocking her unconscious.

Lita was back on the hunt.

"You really think you can beat me? Just because you beat those other two? I always knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were that stupid. My powers are above you." AJ taunted.

"Where are the others? I haven't seen them." Lita said.

"Oh they are unconscious by now. Soon they will be taken to our master's realm. Then this fog will destroy the entire building. Nothing will be left. All of you will be dead. But we will all survive as our master's disciples." AJ said.

"That's not gonna happen. Because this was my purpose. Fighting you, saving them. I know it." Lita said.

"Ok then. Try and fight me." AJ said.

AJ lunged and hit Lita with a kick. Then she was gone back into the mist. AJ lunged with a punch, nearly knocking Lita down. Then back into the mists. AJ was so fast. How could she hit her?

Lita tried to remain calm and tried to think, but she kept getting rattled by blows from AJ.

Finally, she noticed a pattern to her attacks. She knew how to counter. She hit AJ Lee with an elbow and then an Enziguri and knocked her out.

The fog finally lifted.

Lita found Trish and Mickie and woke them up. At this point, all that was left was to cure them and everyone.

"Uh...why do all the clocks say it's morning?" Lita asked.

"Maybe because it is?" Mickie said.

"But it was near midnight when we headed to fight AJ and company. What the hell happened?" Trish said.

"That's... a real good question. We'll have to ask the sleeping beauties when they wake up." Mickie said.

Trish was able to rouse the trio, after they had tied them up using some rope Lita brought with her (Just in case).

"How did you do it? How did you still win?" AJ Lee asked.

"Because we trusted in each other. We are working together for a common vision. You all just want a world where you can do where you want. You didn't trust each other or your masters, not really. You just wanted power." Trish said.

"What is this? Some sort of anime where the power of friendship is more powerful than the pursuit of power? That's such bullshit." AJ Lee said.

"I mean sort of. But it's more like common sense. You didn't really believe in the cause you were fighting for. How could you possibly win under those circumstances." Trish said.

"She's right. Our plan was really stupid. Like...how did we know those dark gods wouldn't betray us?" Paige said.

"And even if they didn't...we'd be living in a pretty empty world, where yeah we would have a harem but we'd also be pretty alone and entirely under the control of a bunch of evil gods." Natalya said.

"Your right...and I did think of these things but...I was so scared of the consequences. I didn't think humanity could win. Those voices...they'd been in my head for so long...I couldn't imagine them being defeated." Paige said.

"And now?" Mickie asked.

"I do." AJ Lee said.

And just like that, the three were freed from the control of the Titans.

Nobody ended up dying that night. Everyone that needed to be cured through the power of Trish's ability was. In the end, though it was Candice and Dakota Kai who helped bring about the new age in truth. They refined Peyton and Billie's blood samples using an ability that Dakota had access to. Eventually, this concoction was added to water supplies all over the world. This largely converted people around the world to being either bisexual or homosexual. About a 60/40 split, though there were some variations in local areas.

Authors Note: I'm sorry if this was a bit of an underwhelming climax. To be honest, for a lot of reasons, I wanted to move on from this fic and focus on other projects. However, I did want to bring some sort of closure to this fic that I had a lot of fun writing and received a good amount of support for. This isn't quite the end, I'm planning to post an epilogue at some point in the future to give you an update on the lives and relationships of the prominent characters of this fic. It also isn't going to be the end of wrestling fics from me. I have various plans in the future: one-shots, Alternative Wrestling timelines, and one or two spiritual successors to this fic. So stay tuned for that.

Thanks once again to everyone who followed and reviewed this fic. Even if you just read it all the way through, thank you.


End file.
